Burning Wind
by Twisted Ending
Summary: The last thing they expected to be in the block of ice was a teenage boy. But the thing is, it wasn't a boy... it was a girl, by the name of Ayame. On their journey to the North Pole they are chased by the Fire Nation, one Prince in Particular. Zuko/OC
1. Introductions

**This chapter has been recently updated... I noticed that there were a lot of typo's and some things didn't flow and were a little hard to understand. Please enjoy the newly refurbished chapter 1 (bows).**

**Kura Neko**

--

Chapter 1

"Introductions"

(Rewritten)

I probably shouldn't have flown into that storm. It was a stupid decision; anyone could've seen that… The wind gusts were too strong, the pounding rain killing all visibility. And even worse, the strikes of lighting that were flashing all around me. I flew into the open ocean with fifty-foot waves crashing down. I should have turned around when those dark clouds rolled in out of nowhere. It had been sunny all day! The sky a clear blue, with not a cloud in sight, I thought I could make it through... I was wrong.

The ice cold water swirling around me was the last thing I could remember. The waves were swallowing Appa, my sky bison, and me; the ocean refused to let us go. My eyes closed and everything went black. The next time I opened them, the sky was calm and a pair of crystal clear blue eyes were looking at me, set in a tanned skin face. Behind her was a boy looking on the scene with distain and annoyance. I became aware that I was lying on a block of ice in the middle of the ocean. I stood up, taking in my surroundings. One thing was for sure; I was nowhere near my air temple. I doubted I was even in the same sea I had flown over.

"I'm Kimiko, and that 'thing' behind me is my neighbor Sokka," said the girl as she watched me quizzically. I would estimate that she was about fourteen, a year younger than me. The gentle breeze blew her long brown hair to the side. Around her neck was a necklace, a mother of pearl disk with engravings on it. She wore it as a choker. The boy behind her, Sokka, had close cropped, dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. He appeared to be the same age as me, but I wasn't positive.

"I'm ahh…ahh…Chhoo!" I sneezed, my nose tingling and sending a blast of air downward, lifting me up a foot. The instant after I wondered whether or not it had been a good idea to air bend so freely in front of them. I mean… I didn't exactly want to be found… the thought of what the counsel had been trying to do when I ran away brought back bitter feelings.

"I'm Aang," I said, and I brushed back my bangs again. I was pleased with the hair color nature had given me, a dark brown, that was mixed with red. My bangs reached to a little above my thin eyebrows, and I placed them inside the red headband I wore. Kimiko was watching me intently, my person reflected in her curious eyes. There was no doubt that she was very interested in this bright green-eyed air bender she had happened to come across. Which brought me to an important thought… how had I come to be stranded on a floating block of ice?

However, it seemed to be working… very well I might add. It was a relief, though of course I didn't know for sure if it would hold. I scratched my forehead nervously, my fingertips running across a thin black arrowhead, my air-bending tattoo. I felt it for a moment, there against my skin, its long black line that followed my spine, but it passed and I was brought again to the present.

"How did you end up in that block of ice, Aang?" came Kimiko's confused voice to the side of me.

"I'm not sure."

Why had I been inside a block of ice? Or more pressing… how the hell did I end up in a block of ice? Somehow it didn't really add up… Feeling a little off balance I observed where I was again. It looked like the South Pole, with blocks of ice floating everywhere. Suddenly, I remembered I hadn't been alone when I had crashed into the sea… I had been riding Appa. A sky bison, a wondrous creature that flew through the air with air bending, legend being that we the Nomads of the Air Temples were first taught by them to wield the air currents.

When I looked behind me I saw a large circular ice block that had a huge whole in it. Knowing that this is what they had found me inside, I climbed back up the wall, which was three times taller than me.

"What are you looking for?" Kimiko asked.

"You'll see," I said with a smile and hopped over the edge, blocking them from view. He was there. He appeared to be sleeping, his thick white fur rising gently up and down. "Appa!" I exclaimed happily and landed lightly on his flat board tail that he used to fly. He had an air-bending arrow as well, though it was built into his genetics, so he didn't have to get his tattooed on like me, and it was a lot wider. I jumped off his tail and ran around to hug his huge round face. Appa opened one of his dark brown eyes and stood up, giving a small shake. I petted him on the head smiling, feeling slightly damp fur under my hand.

"Who is Appa?" I heard a voice mutter behind me. I turned around; there was an opening in the block in front of us. Kimiko and Sokka were coming around the corner. They stopped when they spotted Appa, both staring, their mouths hanging open.

"This is Appa," I introduced. Sokka and Kimiko lifted their jaws carefully and circled him twice, taking in the creature before them. Appa was twice my height and his tail alone could be a queen size bed, and had six legs. Based on their stunned faces, I concluded they had never seen one before in their lives.

"What is it?" Asked Kimiko, Sokka was examining the air bending mark on Appa's forehead.

"It's a Sky Bison," I said cheerfully. "He's flown with me all over the place. We've been almost everywhere!"

"That thing is huge! How can it fly?" Sokka countered, sounding doubtful.

"He can! I'll show you; anyway don't you need a ride? You're kind of stuck on this floating iceberg," I asked as I quickly checked if they had a canoe or something, but I didn't see one.

"Yeah that would be great," Kimiko said gratefully as Sokka muttered under his breath, "It's not going to work."

"Sure it will work," I said. I knew it would work; I had been flying on Appa for ages. They climbed on top and sat in the back saddle, Kimiko looking excited and Sokka unconvinced. "Watch. Appa yip, yip!"

Appa took a step forward jumped into the sky… and landed with a splash in the water starting to swim. "Come on Appa yip, yip!" Appa didn't do anything.

"Wow that was truly amazing," said Sokka sarcastically.

"He's just tired, a bit of rest then you'll see," I defended. Appa had to be exhausted from that tempest we flew into; he just needed a break.

"Oh well," Kimiko shrugged. I looked over my shoulder at her; she was leaning over the railing watching the water shimmer. She suddenly looked over at me, her eyes questioning as though she had just thought of something.

"So where did you come from? I saw that you could air bend earlier."

"I came from the Southern Air Temple. I was out flying around with Appa over the ocean when a storm hit. We crashed into the water, and I guess that's how I froze," I said editing out why I was flying around and using their account of finding me as I didn't remember ever freezing. Truth however, I actually came from the Western Air Temple but came to the Southern to be with my guardian, Monk Gyatso. Kimiko spoke again, awakening me from thoughts of the past.

"So uh… Do you know what happened to the Avatar?" she asked. I was a little thrown by the question; it wasn't one I had been expecting.

"Uh… No."

"Oh, just wondering," she said and she turned around. You know that feeling in your gut called guilt? Yeah… I didn't like lying very much.

'_Was it a mistake to fly into that storm?' _

--

"This is Aang, an Air Nomad from an Air Temple." Kimiko was introducing me to the village. When we had entered all the children had swarmed around me, inquisitive about the new visitor.

"It's very nice to meet all of you," I said bowing. Everyone stared at me as though I was some sort of lost relic. "Huh? Why are they all staring at me? Do I have something on my head?" I muttered nervously to Kimiko.

"No, it's just no one has seen an air bender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct," said an older woman from the sidelines overhearing.

"Extinct?" I was taken aback. Why would air benders be extinct? What had happened while I was away… well, I guess, while I was frozen?

"There has been a war going on for at least one-hundred years. Nearly everyone has given up hope that the Avatar will come back. He's been gone for a century. However, I think that he is still out there, somewhere, and I'm going to find him. Now that we've found you, an air bender, there's still hope that he's still here," Kimiko explained, her voice laced with faith.

"I'm the only water bender in the whole South Pole. So if I find him, he might teach me!"

"Oh uh… Good luck with that," I said smiling to her while feeling uneasy. A War? When in the world had a war been going on? Something was very wrong… but I made a note to ask Kimiko about it later.

"I don't know where he might be," I said quickly, then changed the subject. "Hey, will you go penguin sledding with me? Before we go to look for he…him." I stopped talking. I bit my cheek praying she hadn't heard me stumble. I would have kicked myself, but that would've really have given me away.

"You will help me look for the Avatar? Great but, how do you penguin sled?" Kimiko asked as she let out a sigh of relief. I beckoned her and we walked out of the village with Sokka's stony glare on our backs. I walked to the shore, where a lot of penguins were waddling around.

"All you have to do is catch one of these penguins, somehow, and ride them down a steep hill," I said and tried to pounce on a penguin but they kept waddling away, out of my reach. Kimiko laughed as I landed on my stomach after a failed attempt at capture.

"Here," she said and she handed me a dried fish strip she had pulled out of her pocket.

"Why do I need a fish?" I asked, then mentally added, '_Why do you have one in your pocket?' _

Before she could answer all the penguins swarmed around me, trying to get a bite of the fish. I laughed and a few minutes later we were sliding down a hill and into ice caves having so much fun! Pity it was over so quickly. We stood up laughing and brushed the snow off, while the penguins we had been riding started walking toward the sea. Looking in the distance I saw something that sent an involuntary chill through me. A Fire Nation ship stuck in the ice. From my memory they hadn't looked like this, streamlined and lethal.

"Hey what's that?" I asked pointing towards it. I really hoped I was mistaken. That I was imagining it, that it was mirage caused by the sun reflecting off the ice. It was arising more and more questions. But Kimiko shattered that hope by her next words.

"It's a Fire Nation ship," she said as she turned around to start back toward the village. I stayed where I was, my curiosity getting the better of me. I loved to explore and go on adventures, though more often then not I had the worst luck on them.

"Hey, where are you going? Let's go explore it," I said to her excitedly.

"I can't. It's forbidden, anyway it could be booby trapped," Kimiko said over her shoulder as she continued to walk.

"If you want to be a bender you have to let go of fear," I said quoting my friend and teacher. "Let's check it out."

"Okay."

And with that we headed toward the ship. We climbed into it through a gash in the hull. I listened to our footsteps echo as we walked to the bridge. The place was eerie and silent as the grave, with an ominous feeling at every corner. My heart thudded quickly with excitement, until we passed an armory. The weapons were strange, newer and obviously meant to harm. It was then it clicked for me as we walked through the silent Fire Nation ship. The ice burg… the strange time lapse… I had fallen into the sea… and froze for a hundred years! It was unbelievable but yet… the only logical answer. I wondered as a side thought, what had become of my home.

We walked to the main bridge, passing through doorways. My foot caught on something and I stumbled. With a deafening bang the door slammed behind us, trapping us in. It was then that I remembered what she had said about booby traps. I looked around for a way out. It was lucky I was an air bender; there was hole in the ceiling, but too high for a normal person to jump. I grabbed Kimiko and shot up out of the ship, just as a huge bang sounded, hurting my eardrums and a flare shot high into the sky.

"Oops…"

--

"Oh man. I am so busted," said Kimiko as we ran back to her village.

"Sorry," I apologized. If I was honest it had been a rather fun adventure. It hadn't been really life threatening. When we had almost reached the village. However, I saw something that froze my blood. I stopped dead. Out in the harbor was a Fire Navy ship, even newer then the ship we had just left. Now I was busted.

"Oh no!"

"What?" asked Kimiko and I pointed toward it, my finger shaking slightly. With the new knowledge of the war, and air benders being extinct… I guess it wasn't a shock that I had a different attitude toward the Fire Nation, one of anger and dread. Kimiko's next words sent chills up my spine as well as further confusion.

"Oh crap! You have to hide! Don't come with me. If they know there is an air bender here… They might _kill_ you!"

I was too stunned to speak. _'Say what?'_ When did the Fire Nation kill air benders and for what reason? A sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach told me that I knew. _'Was this all my fault?'_

Kimiko ran ahead, to a tent that was outside the actual village. My guess was food storage or extra lodgings. I followed her bewildered; she started to crawl into a sleeping bag. I stared puzzled.

"I like naps, but this not the time…"

Kimiko crawled back out said, "Crawl in," and left before I could respond or object.

"Kimiko," I whispered. There was no answer. "I'll stay out of the village so they don't see me," I muttered to myself. I hurried out of the tent and hid behind an ice block, some penguins to my left. I watched as the ship docked with the ice. The top opened revealing a ramp down and men in Fire Nation uniforms walking toward the village. A man came down the center, flanked by two other soldiers, and my eyebrows raised. He looked like a teenager, a year or two older then me! It looked like he was in charge, the other men were giving him a large birth. He had a full head of dark brown hair that was tied in a queue. On the left side of his face was a scar, it covered his eye and went back to his ear and hairline. His skin was rather pale, but it could've just been the glare from the snow. He spoke.

"Southern Water Tribe, I am Prince Zuko. I have been made to believe that you have an air bender among you, reveal him," The teen said, his golden eyes looking over the village. His words were met with silence as no one spoke or moved. I watched his eyes narrow in impatience. "I know he is here, I saw him."

I tried to take deep calming breaths; these people wouldn't sell me out… at least I hope they wouldn't. My attention was drawn again to the teen, Prince Zuko; I could see the gears in his mind working, as though trying to find a way to make me reveal myself. He nodded at one of his soldiers. The soldier, and another one next to him, pushed their way into the crowd and came back out, dragging a little boy with them. They brought the trembling child before Prince Zuko.

"Air bender come out or I shall kill this child," Zuko said. I fidgeted, I didn't like how this situation had changed and escalated. I wasn't going to let these people suffer because of me! I had to think fast; I slowly came out from behind my ice block and looked around for a quick way down. A penguin squawked catching my attention. I smiled and jumped on it. We slid down, towards the village and the Fire Nation soldiers. I steered the penguin so that we came right behind the Fire Nation troops. We practically plowed Zuko over. I slid around to face them and stood up, my staff in hand, the sound of the villagers cheering behind me and the feeling of satisfaction as the little boy ran back into the crowd.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly. Zuko stood up and brushed snow off his shoulders as the rest melted. I saw his eyes widen in surprise, he obviously wasn't expecting a teen like him. He seemed to push it to the back of his mind, to save it for another time.

"Avatar, you're under arrest by the Fire Nation," he said. There went one secret I had been trying to conceal; I heard gasps and whispers behind me as the secret leaked out.

'_Well I guess it wasn't that important anymore.'_

"Under what charges?" I asked, looking into his eyes, challenging him. I hadn't done anything wrong, at least not in my book.

"Eluding the Fire Nation, getting me kicked out of my home, and ruining my life!" he said angrily, a wave of steam rising from his feet. Eluding the Fire Nation? I didn't think I had been doing that, at least not intentionally. As for the other offenses against him, I felt my temper rise; it was completely unfair to accuse me of such trivial things.

"I'm sorry, but that's not my fault," I muttered icily. I glanced over my shoulder and noticed Kimiko and Sokka look at each other, hurt in Kimiko's eyes. She probably hated me for lying; I hoped I got the chance to apologize to both of them…

"Enough!" Zuko growled and he punched his fist toward me, flames jumping out of it in a fireball. This man had a problem with his temper… but then, I smirked as I watched the flame draw near, so did I. I spun my staff, bending the air into a shield, deflecting the blaze. The Prince Shot two more fireballs, dodging the wind gust I blast at him. I deflected them as well, the fire shooting over my head and towards the villagers. I saw them shrink back as the flame came within inches of scorching them. If this battle went on much longer, one of them would get injured. I knew I could settle this battle later, while escaping.

"Wait," and I held up my hand to stop him shooting fire again. "If I go with you… do you promise to leave these people alone?" The Prince looked at the villagers, then back at me as though considering.

"Yes," he finally said lowering his hands. I put my staff down then put my shaking hands behind my back. I still didn't know whether or not his motive was to just capture me or whether my so-called 'eluding the Fire Nation' was serious enough for a death sentence. Two Fire Nation soldiers came up behind me the instant I had put my staff down, taking my arms while a third picked up my staff. They started escorting me to the ship, Zuko walking up the ramp in front of me.

"I'm sorry…" I called softly over my shoulder.

"I'm sorry too…" I heard Kimiko's quiet voice say as the ramp began closing. At least I had gotten a chance to apologize… no matter how long.

The platform closed with a clang of metal on metal. I felt the ship move beneath my feet as the vessel pulled out of the ice and set a course back north, leaving a cloud of smoke in it's trail. They took me up to the bridge, where I saw briefly the icebergs being left in our wake, before going back into the ship. They took me to a holding cell, pushing me harshly into the room before walking out. Zuko appeared then, locking my cell door.

"I must say you surprised me, I expected an old man, not a kid!" Zuko said as he sneered at me through the bars.

"Hey, I'm a teenager! And you're not that much older," I said as I glared at him through the bars resentfully. Zuko gave me a sour look and I knew he wasn't used to people talking back to him.

"But I'm still older and above you, so you should respect me you little brat!" he snarled, shooting a blast of fire through the bars at me. I jumped back, and glared at him as he walked away, his head held high.

'_Fine, be that way, jerk!'_

I walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. There weren't any windows and, after I felt assured that no one would be able to see me, I peeled off my shirt. It was soaking wet from all the snow play I had done. I ringed it out in the sink.

"Too bad he's cute," I muttered softly allowing my voice to slip back to its normal pitch. He had been a lot taller then I had thought when I had seen him close up. His eyes were such a shade of gold that you could get lost in, burning with a fierce intensity. If I was honest with myself, he had been rather attractive, tall, dark and handsome. I smiled, pity he'd never see me in my element, I felt almost sorry for him.

I examined my reflection in the mirror. On top of my regular undergarment I had tied an extra band around my breasts, in an effort to look more manly. The cloth was rather tight, but I had already gotten used to it. It was the perfect disguise. Who would expect the Avatar to be a girl? I mean, when you heard the term air bender you thought of monks. I retied my bands, making sure they wouldn't come undone in a fight and put my shirt back on, air bending it dry. I had felt like such a genius when I had come up with the idea when I left home.

I took off my headband, and took out a hair tie that I had in my hair. It fell to the bottom of my chin, my bangs naturally swinging to the right. It had been such a crime to chop off my red–wood hair; I wasn't a fan of short hair, preferring it to be shoulder-length. But it was necessary, and I knew it would grow back quickly. I retied it, putting the band back on, covering my short bangs, it helping the hair tie make the hair look shorter then it was. I checked my appearance again, my emerald gem's for eyes gazing back at me and walked out.

There were two guards standing on either side of the cell door chatting. I wasn't bothered to listen, knowing that they had been sent by that hotheaded prince to watch me.

'_No matter,'_ I thought and I looked up, searching for my way out. I spotted it; it was an air vent that was imbedded in one of the panels, large enough for me to fit into. After a quick examination of the screws I used air bending to twist them out. I caught them before they hit the floor and glanced at the guards; they remained oblivious talking about whether or not Jasmine or Ginseng tea was better. The panel fell and I caught it, put it against the wall, and quietly jumped into the vent. I crawled along the tunnel, looking through the small holes at the soldiers below. Before I left however, I needed to grab my air bending stick, it was rather important to me. My guess was that Zuko had it somewhere, he probably knowing, that it was my weapon of choice.

"Why is the Avatar so weak looking? I mean, all he has is a staff," said one soldier walking below me. I resisted the urge to yell at him, he wasn't so strong lookin' himself.

"Isn't it in the Prince's room?" asked his companion nodding toward a door across the hall. The first one nodded. I grinned; these gossiping guards were so useful. I crawled, passing over a doorframe and looked down into the room below me. Zuko was meditating in a chair, the room dark, save for the candles that grew and shrank with his every breath. I saw my staff in a corner, propped against the wall. And then the blessed words came ringing through the whole ship.

"The Avatar has escaped!"

I watched as he stood and quickly left the room, the door slamming against the wall as it swung. I grinned; so predictable, it was almost too easy. I unscrewed the vent and dropped catlike on the floor. I jumped over his desk and grabbed my staff. Flushed with my victory, I was fully intending to walk out the door… that is until I heard Zuko yelling.

"THEN FIND HIM!" I watched through a crack Zuko blast fire at his officers in anger. I walked slowly back into the room, not wanting to run into the pissed off prince. A random thought crossed my mind; '_He was pretty cute when he was mad.'_ I chuckled and countered the thought, '_Sure he was…'_

The sound of quick footsteps brought the realization that he was coming back to his room! Thinking fast, I jumped up to the ceiling, holding myself up between two groves in the metal. Just as he walked in, slamming the door, I remembered about the air vent. He grabbed a cloak off the bed, and sat down putting it on, along with his armor and boots. He gave an exasperated sigh and stepped out again, slamming the door, making the candles go out.

It took a lot of self-control not to burst out laughing. He had walked right past me, well, under me, but still it was amusing. The dark room calmed my thudding heart, making feel a little safer. I was about to jump down when the door swung open again and he walked back in, his eyes alert.

'_Dude seriously, make up your mind,_' I thought thankful I hadn't jumped down yet. I watched him scan the room, his eyes locking in on where my staff had been before. I saw him freeze, realizing that I was in the room. He started looking around the room, in the closet, under the bed and in the corners. I grinned when he straightened up and scratched his head puzzled. My smile faded as I waited for him to leave the room again. Then… he looked up.

"Oh shit…" I muttered, my voice switching to its disguised tone.

"There you are," he said, his hand reaching up to grab my arm.

"Nope, uh huh," I said and I jumped down, landing to the side of him. I stood up and backed away, watching him apprehensively. He was between the door and me, just great.

Fire in the shape of daggers appeared in his hands and he swung at me with one. I dodged, leaping to the right. That was a nice hello… I decided to see if I couldn't use his attacks to swing around him and get to the door… it didn't work. Zuko lunged out at me, forcing me to back up, farther away from the door. I gritted my teeth and jumped over him, his expression changing from anger to surprise and shock, to anger again. I landed lightly behind him and started running, heading for the bridge. I heard a hiss of anger behind me, along his thudding steps.

"You won't get away that easily, boy," he yelled behind me.

'_Girl, retard,'_ I thought slightly annoyed. I reached the helm; a few people stared at me. An old man who was playing Pai Sho with another crewmember, hardly looked up, as I wiped past. As I ran out onto the deck my staff opened, it's glider wings unfolding from compartments. I heard Zuko's frustrated yell behind me as I threw my glider into the sky and jumped onto it, bending the air around me. Before I had reached barely two feet away from the deck however, someone jumped on top of my contraption sending us spiraling toward the bridge. When I looked up it was no surprise to see Prince Zuko, his face full of determination. We landed heavily, the hard metal disorienting me for a moment.

"I've got you now! No escaping this time!" said Zuko as he grabbed my shirt. A shadow engulfed us and I looked up pleasantly surprised.

"Not for long."

Appa was directly above us, with two faces I was extremely pleased to see, Kimiko and Sokka. Kimiko bended water and shot it behind me. I turned to watch her freeze some soldiers that had been coming to aid Zuko.

"Quick! AANG HOP ON!" she called as Appa came down a little lower. I managed to break free of Zuko's grip and darted toward the Bison, grabbing my staff at the same time.

"No you don't!" came Zuko's furious roar and I turned in time to deflect a fireball with my staff. He shot again, and again, and again! Each time forcing me to take a step back in order to avert the attack; he shot again and I just barely repelled it. I didn't notice the second one… forced back in order to avoid the hot flames my foot stepped over the edge and I heard Kimiko's scream as the wind wiped past me. I hit the freezing water and felt the liquid engulf me before my world went black.

Emotions flickered through me, strong emotions, of anger and self-conflict. When I finally opened my eyes, everything was slightly blurry and my body felt drained and fatigued. With a stab of comprehension I felt the hard metal deck of Zuko's ship under my skin. I opened my eyes a crack and watched Appa land with a thud and Kimiko and Sokka run towards me.

--

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," I said as we flew again through the air, heading north. I didn't meet Kimiko's inquiring gaze, instead looking at my feet, feeling guilty.

"It's ok. But why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" she asked, her clear eyes burning again with curiosity.

"Because…" I looked away, "I never wanted to be." I had never wanted this gift, this burden, this trial... My world had changed the instant they had bestowed the knowledge that I was the Avatar upon me. My friends treated me differently, and they were going to take me away from the one person I had considered my family. I shut my eyes tightly, willing myself not to cry.

"Well its okay now," and Kimiko gave me a hug, her embrace was soothing, like the sister I never had. I opened my eyes, the traces of tears gone. I decided to tell them, to adopt them as my family.

"One more thing… My name's not Aang."

"What?"

"My name is Ayame, a female air bender." I stood up and bowed and took out my hair to prove it. Kimiko's jaw dropped and Sokka looked flabbergasted.

"OH MY GOSH! A FEMALE AVATAR? THAT'S GREAT! It shows how great girls are!" said Kimiko bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement. Sokka rolled his eyes skeptically.

"Girls aren't so great," he said folding his arms.

"Ah, but no one would expect a female Avatar, so now I have a cover when I go out in public. By being dressed as a guy people will think the Avatar is a guy, so when I walk out dressed as the girl I am, no one will notice, but…" I trailed off and took a deep breath. "But it also means that I can be taken advantage of due to my status." The monks at the Western Air Temple had never left me alone about that, constantly reminding me and urging me to be cautious. Kimiko nodded in agreement, looking slightly upset, she knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Your right, the disadvantages of being a woman…"

"I'm sorry…" said Sokka his expression softer. "Girls do sometimes have it tough."

"He admits it!" Kimiko squealed and she hugged him. I broke into a smile and laughed.

"So where to first?" asked Sokka once Kimiko let go of him.

"Well we need supplies so I'd say…Keyoshi Island," I said, "Then I need to check what happened to my air temple." I knew that both places were fairly close together, and that as much as I wanted to go home, food was a more important matter. Kimiko nodded and leaned back.

"You can drive, I'm not good at it… I almost crashed."

"It's not that hard if Appa knows where he's supposed to go," I said privately wondering if it was even possible to crash an animal. I leaned over and patted Appa's head. "Hey, lets go to Keyoshi Island ok?" He blinked and adjusted his course slightly. I had taught him where places were and where to go based on what location I told him.

"See?" And I sat in the back with them, wondering and speculating the future and what it held for me.

--

**Well I hope you enjoyed! We wrote this ages ago and have been debated whether or not to post it. Just to clear up some possible confusions:**

**Katara does not exist...sorry Kimiko is an OC instead of her. Sokka and her are not blood relatives!**

**We thought it would be very interesting if the Avatar was actually a girl in disguise...**

**And sorry, most of the stuff won't happen in chronological order... and possibly not at all. But then it's more interesting that way isn't it?**

**Please review and give us any comments or criticisms that would make it better!**


	2. Burning, A desolate Home, and Shot

**You people get to have three chapter in one today! I accidentally made three in one... so consider it a treat! **

**Burned, A desolate home, and Shot. **

**This chapter has been recently updated, with a whole five pages worth of new material! Please enjoy the newly refurbished chapter 2 (bows).**

** Kura Neko**

--

Chapter 2

**_"Burned"_**

(Rewritten)

"So what do we need?" asked Sokka as he tried to stifle a yawn. We had landed on Keyoshi Island that morning. The sky was a wonderful blue with whips of white fluff here and there, like feathers. On the ground where patches of snow as winter tried to stay. We were walking down a dirt path toward the village; we had left Appa in a cove by the bay.

"Well we need some food for starters," Kimiko responded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And maybe a few bottles of water."

Sokka scratched his head, probably just realizing how stupid his question had sounded. "Oh yeah…" he mumbled. I rolled my eyes. As much as Kimiko and Sokka's banter amused me, I couldn't be bothered to listen in as we walked into town. My mind was full of anxiety, combined with the feeling of a coil that was about to spring. Just waiting for something to happen.

The village was full of life. We had been lucky enough to arrive on the market day's sale. Colorful drapes covered stands and beads hung in shopkeeper windows. Violet and indigo streamers raced through the streets as children giggled and laughed. Sweet smelling cinnamon dough treats wafted through the air, adding to the rich aroma of festivities in the market.

We bought enough food to last us a few days. Filling Kimiko's arms with fresh greens and dried meats. Then we bought a bottle of water for each of us, which we carried in Sokka's pack. While pausing outside a clothing store and looking in at the colorful array, I felt someone gently grab the hem of my shirt. I turned and was greeted with a curious blue-eyed boy. He was very young and I was seized by a moment of alarm, knowing the children seemed to be more observant then adults. What if he saw through my disguise? He sent a wave relief, but also sparked curiosity when he spoke.

"Are you the Avatar?" he asked innocently. I felt Kimiko and Sokka turn around; Kimiko looking at the little boy tenderly while Sokka looked at me.

"What are you going to tell him?" Sokka whispered in my ear concerned. I bent down, so that the boy and me were eye to eye. With his scruffy dirty-blond hair he looked quite cute.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked slightly tense.

"He, over there, is asking me to ask people if they're the Avatar or know where he is," the little boy said and he pointed over his shoulder. Casting my eyes to the direction of where he pointed I saw another boy looking at something in the window, though I couldn't be sure if he was really pointing at him.

"Don't listen to him. You don't have to look for the Avatar," Kimiko spoke up over my shoulder.

"But, I'm curious too," he responded, his eyes bright. I felt my eyes soften and my shoulders relax. I loved children, their innocent nature, and their inquisitiveness; so refreshing and enjoyable to be around. But I knew I couldn't tell him flat out, that'd be a bad idea.

"Maybe I am the Avatar, Maybe I'm not. Your going to have to get the boy who really wants to know over hear to ask me," I said gently. The boy shrugged, no bitterness in his eyes.

"Okay." He turned and walked swiftly away.

"Nice," Kimiko muttered to me and I stood up, watching his retreating back. I felt a little surprised when he turned down an alleyway.

"Where's he going?" Kimiko asked.

"Who cares?" Sokka responded. Kimiko turned to face him, her face wearing a look of repulsion and anger.

"I care okay! I don't want some random kid getting hurt!" she said shrilly. Sokka rolled his eyes, evidently used to this type of reaction.

"That's only your motherly instinct kicking in, ignore it."

Kimiko huffed and bended some water out of a snowmelt puddle. She froze it and dropped it over his head. It landed with a thud and she turned her back on him, walking toward the alleyway. Sokka made an indignant noise and I laughed, genuinely amused as he tried to brush the snow out of his hair comically. I caught my breath and called Kimiko back.

"I'm sure he's fine; if he got hurt he'd yell and there's more then enough people around to hear it. It's probably just a shortcut to someplace," I said smiling. Kimiko looked back at us and nodded. She turned around coming back to stand next to me.

"Okay…"

--

When the sun was high in the sky we bought some deep-fried dough that had crystallize honey and cinnamon on top. We laughed and licked our fingers as we walked through the streets enjoying the sights. Kimiko and I excitedly looked at sapphire earrings and silver necklaces. Sokka's eyes glazed over as he looked into a weapons shop. Knives of curious craftsmanship and spears with engraven figures kept him staring, his fingers twitching as if he dearly wished to hold one. Kimiko and I practically had to drag him away.

At last we started back for camp. The afternoon sun warmed our backs and we took off our heavy coats. Kimiko and I walked side-by-side. The topic, future plans.

"Which way do we need to head in order get to your air temple? You think we will see any other Air Nomads?"

"You know, I really don't know," I responded, "But to get to my air temple, we can find a direction using that map of Sokka's, and from here I know that it's just a little east." I looked at the sky, the clouds were starting to appear and I could sense twilight not far off. "Let's stay here tonight, Appa's tired and it might be safer." I knew that there was no point in exhausting Appa to fly all night. It would be safer for us to fly when he could outrun any Fire Nation troops happening to be chasing us. Kimiko nodded in agreement. We stopped there having reached our destination. We were around the bend and behind some rocks of the bay. Kimiko looked around our camp.

"Okay, where is Appa?" she asked.

"He's over there." I pointed toward the arrow that was on a hill of snow, which wasn't a hill of snow at all, just Appa sitting on a patch of the white substance. He stood up and gave a shake. He came over and sat next to the soon-to-be fire that Sokka was trying to create. It was just then that I realized that my last bath had been at least a hundred years ago and I cringed.

"I'm gonna go for a swim," I said suddenly. "Just set up my sleeping back for me, I'll be back in a bit." Kimiko gave me a bewildered look and I heard Sokka mutter something along the lines of 'she's insane', but they nodded nevertheless. I started walking down the path, feeling their stares on my back.

I know that the water was probably going to be freezing; I mean just looking at all the snow around gave me the shivers… but it had never stopped me before. I turned the bend and there it was, a calm cove of clear water. I took off my pants; I had shorts underneath, and pulled off my shirt. I unwrapped the tight band around my chest and folded next to the rest of my clothes. I had on a white top, revealing my belly and just two fingers width on my shoulder. I walked forward and put my toes in the water. It was chilly, but something I could handle. I took a deep breath and bended the air around me, pulling it close to my skin. The air was insulation, like a wetsuit, allowing me to get wet but not freeze. The downside was that I had to consciously bend the air before I dove in and it only lasted for twenty minutes at most.

I took a few steps back and ran, diving head first into the water. The cold shock, took away any drowsiness that had managed to form. I felt the dirt and sweat wash off my skin. I surfaced with a small splash, water running off my hair and down my face. I took a breath and released it slowly, a light mist escaping my lips. I swam out, lying on my back, feeling content.

As I walked slowly out of the water I drew air again to me, drying off the water. I shivered as my protective warm coating disappeared. I quickly put back on my clothes, rewrapping my band, and retying my hair. I touched my head, still damp. I shrugged; it would dry quickly enough, no need for air bending. I headed back for camp, but as I neared it… I could see that something had gone very wrong.

The camp, for one thing, was empty. Even Appa was gone. On the ground were at least ten pairs of footprints that I knew didn't belong to our group. There were scorch marks on the ground and a small splash of blood was sinking slowly into the frozen ground, the only evidence of a struggle.

I stopped dead, my heart racing. I looked wildly around, panicked. I had walked into a trap? No one jumped out at me so I relaxed slightly. I knelt down beside the blood, feeling sick. I guessed it was Sokka's, and judging by the amount, he was going to be fine. But it was obvious that he had been fighting someone off.

Someone was holding my friends hostage. Who and for what reason I had no idea… though a thought at the back of my mind filled me with dread. I took a deep breath, trying to slow my thudding heart. I didn't know where they could be, and I didn't know what could be happening to them. My hands clenched. If they got hurt because of me I'd never be able to forgive myself. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the colorful images of them in pain. They were okay, I just needed to get them and then leave this island…

A twig snapped and a distant voice alerted me the approach of someone. I jumped into one of the trees along the road, not a moment too soon. Below me came a battalion of Fire Nation soldiers. I knew instantly who had taken Kimiko and Sokka. My blood boiled with fury.

Zuko! That bastard had kidnapped them! My fingers twitched, where was he? I closed my eyes for a second, regaining control of my temper. If I stayed silent these soldiers would turn around and go back to camp. They would lead me to them.

"Okay men! Look everywhere. Every bush, every tree, every rock!" said one of the men loudly. I watched as the troops obeyed immediately looking, literally, everywhere. My worry at being discovered instantly, they didn't even look up at they walked through the trees. I became very amused as some of them simply walked in circles. I almost burst out laughing as others looked up into the sky scratching their heads. These boneheads were so stupid; they'd never find me. Finally they seemed to just give up. At first I thought that they seemed to be looking for me too lightly… but then they probably didn't think they'd find me anyway.

"Should we head back sir?" asked one of the soldiers. The man he asked sighed, wearily. "Yes," he responded. He leaned next to the man next to him and muttered something. I couldn't hear what was said so improvised. _'Get out of the tent quick after we tell Zuko!'_ I chuckled silently.

"Troop! MOVE OUT!" he yelled and they left the campsite. I followed them silently, staying in the back. I jumped from tree to tree, feeling a bit like a flying tree monkey. I heard some of the soldiers at the back conversing and got closer listening.

"What a drag we didn't find him."

Yea, now we just have to hope Zuko doesn't kill us," his partner replied.

"You're right!" said the first looking horrified.

My lip curled with humor. Listening to these soldiers gossip was putting a picture of Zuko's character in my mind. So far, he seemed like a hotheaded unpleasant fellow. Finally I saw the camp up ahead. I stood still in a tree on the border of the campsite and watched the men file into two tents. The leaders I assumed had gone into Zuko's tent, as they ran out second's later fire licking their toes. There were a total of four tents. Zuko's, the soldiers next to him, another tent on the other side of Zuko's and a tent in the corner. It was the only that had guards standing outside. I crept quietly around the camp until I was at the back of the tent. I crawled under the flaps, apparently unnoticed. Inside there was the back room where I was, and a flap that led to the side to another room before finally going outside. In front of me were Kimiko and Sokka, tied and talking quietly in a corner. I took a few steps toward them and they looked up. I didn't understand the look of horror that was written upon each of their faces.

"Aang, you shouldn't of come!" said Kimiko hoarsely. I realized too late why she didn't use my real name.

"Oh no, he should have," came the voice of Prince Zuko behind me. I felt strong hands grab my arms. I cursed myself for not realizing it was a trap. It had been pretty obvious. His grip was strong and unrelenting. I struggled and tried to twist my arm, so that I might break free of his grip. I knew I couldn't use strength alone; he outmatched me in that field. I glanced at Kimiko, her hands were unbound and she was looking around wildly for something. Her eyes locked on a glass of water. Her arms moved and the water soared out and froze Zuko's knees together.

Zuko let out a grunt as I twisted out of his grip; I would thank Kimiko later. Suddenly flames shot out from his feet and the ice melted. I backed away; his gaze was completely locked on my face, his eyes shown with malice. I glanced at Kimiko and nodded. I turned my gaze back to Zuko. He took another step toward me, his face looked like he had just won victory. He reached out to grab me as my back hit the tent canvas… Kimiko yanked me out of the way and kicked him, hard, in the gut. He fell back and tripped over Sokka, who had gotten on his knees right behind him. It was a shock the childish prank had worked, and I would've laughed given the time.

"Quick! COME ON!" Kimiko shouted and all three of us ran out of the tent. I glanced behind my shoulder as we ran; the soldiers were gaining on us… I knew what I had to do.

"You guys get out!" I yelled. "I can take care of myself!" I caused an air current to push Kimiko and Sokka ahead of the soldiers and me. I turned around and stopped, the soldiers running towards me. I took a deep breath and flipped over, swinging my body and causing a blast of wind to knock them over. I glanced over my shoulder in time to see Kimiko and Sokka turn the corner, out of harms way. I sighed with relief and turned my attention back to my opponents, my eyes were cold. These guys were really starting to piss me off…

Zuko walked up in front of his trips, glaring at me with hate and what looked like satisfaction. He seemed to think he had finally captured me. He most certainly did not! Out of the corner of my eye I saw some soldiers trying to approach me. Furious I blasted a wave of air at them, making them fall back.

I heard a yell from the sky and everyone looked up. I grinned; it was Appa. Those friends of mine were pretty smart. I knew Kimiko and Sokka were onboard. My attention was brought sharply back to earth as Zuko hissed with anger.

"Don't let him get away!" he yelled advancing toward me. He shot fire at me, just over my head. He seemed to be trying to prevent me from jumping onto the bison. Was I really that vital to him?

Out of nowhere Appa landed heavily, his tail sent a heavy current of air toward the Fire Nation troops. He lifted off again quickly, hovering above the ground, just enough for me to jump. The men scattered. Zuko was the only one who held his ground; he yelled furious commands to his men. I ignored him. I jumped up and looked behind me. Fire was heading straight for me from Zuko's direction and I have nowhere to move. I closed my eyes and the fire blast nicked my upper arm. The heat burned hair and skin and I received a hot pain on my arm. I landed on Appa and we flew away.

Kimiko looked at my arm concerned. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just give me a frozen bandage, if you could," I asked her. The burn was starting to sting something fierce. I knew it was going to scar, but hopefully it'd fade out.

"Well, that was fun," said Sokka, "But let's not do it again." Kimiko and I nodded in agreement. After a moment Kimiko handed me a frozen cloth and I felt sweet relief.

"Where should we go now? Since they know where we are," Kimiko asked sounding slightly apprehensive.

"Lets stick to the plan. I need to go to the Southern Air Temple," I said.

"You know, there might not be anything there…" said Kimiko sounding cautious.

"I don't care!" I took a breath. "I need to see it. And, you can't get there without a sky bison and I'm pretty sure Zuko doesn't have one. I turned to direct Appa home.

"I guess your right," said Kimiko behind me.

--

The rest of the ride was uneventful. We all fell asleep in the saddle as night came. I woke up at the crack of dawn. I sat up and yawned, then looked around. The temple was in sight! It's beautiful stone towers spiraling upward. I awakened Kimiko and Sokka as we flew up the mountain. With a thud Appa landed on a ledge that had a walkway up to the temple. Behind it, the sky had become a beautiful blue and orange swirl as morning came. I was home.

**"A Desolate Home"**

I was the first one to jump off Appa. Looking behind me I saw Kimiko and Sokka climbing off slowly, staring at my home. Sokka's jaw was hanging open, and Kimiko's eyes were large as saucers.

"It's HUGE!" Kimiko exclaimed. I grinned as Sokka nodded slowly, lifting his jaw.

"Well, it is practically a city for a large group of air benders," I shrugged. We left Appa to sleep and walked toward the temple. I looked side to side as we walked along the path, remembering the places as if I was here yesterday. But… the weeds had over grown; the walkways were covered in dirt. My heart sank as the evidence of un-inhabitance revealed itself. Up ahead in the middle of a courtyard, was a statue of an old man that I had known very well. He was bald and had blue air bending tattoos; he also had an air pendant around his neck.

"This is Omao, my guardian," I explained to Kimiko and Sokka. I gave a bow of respect to the statue, and my mind became full of memories…

--

_The rain was pouring down the window. The raindrops cast shadows on my skin and face. I looked at my reflection in the window. My face; my green eyes that looked so sorrowful at the moment, my dress that was a black and green mix with black pants showing between the thigh high slits, till finally through the window at the wet world._

"_Ayame?" asked a voice from behind me. An elderly man came forward and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. It was warm and gentle. My guardian, my teacher, my friend; Omao. _

"_It's ok, you'll be alright," he said._

"_You can say that, you can try and think that, but sometimes it'll never be true," I said still watching the raindrops run down the window. Omao smiled, but his eyes reflected sadness in the window._

"_Sometimes I marvel that a girl young as you can sprout such wisdom from her lips. But do not worry everything will be all right. You are strong enough to withstand this trail," he said and his arms wrapped around me in a soft comforting hug._

"_But why me? Why do I have to be the one?" I asked looking up at him. Why did I have to be the one? _

"_I have been your guardian for a long time Ayame, from the moment I saw you air bend I did not have one doubt in my mind who you were," he told me._

"_But I am one of the few female air benders, and I feel so unprepared and young," I said casting my eyes down to the floor of my room._

"_It's true, they should have told you when you turned 16," he said._

"_But the world wouldn't let me wait that long," I finished for him looking back up. _

_Omao smiled and sighed heavily, "You need to get some rest, tomorrow you start some training," he said and he gave my shoulder one last squeeze and walked out. _

"_Omao," I said turning around. "Thank you." I bowed and got into bed. _

_(Flashback end)_

--

'_The Air Temple Sanctuary…' _I remembered with a jolt. I started walking up the familiar steps to the farthest tower in the air temple.

"Where are you going?" asked Kimiko.

"The Air Temple Sanctuary, there's someone I'm ready to meet." Omao had told me that, when I was ready, to go into the sanctuary. Inside there would be someone I would speak with. Behind me, I head Kimiko and Sokka's steps and felt relieved that I wasn't alone.

We came to a door that had no knob. It stood at least 12 feet high and eight feet wide. It was decorated with faded blue paint. It had two funnels connected to the door with pipes leaded up to three swirling disks in the center.

"You don't happen to have a key?" Sokka asked in his usual sarcastic tone.

"The key is air bending."

"How do you unlock a door with air bending?" Sokka responded exasperatedly. "It doesn't even have a key hole or handles!"

"Like this," I said annoyed. I walked out to stand in front of the door. I took a deep breath, made a flip with my hands, and pointed them in the direction of the funnels. Air streamed from my palms into them and we heard the click of knobs turning. The door swung open, creaking as it did so. I turned around to face them and folded my arms. Sokka looked like he was trying to hide some amazement while Kimiko was practically jumping up and down.

"Air Bending ROCKS!" she exclaimed. I grinned; they were so odd, yet so amusing. They followed me inside.

"So… what's in here?" asked Kimiko as she looked around. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the sudden gloom. The only light was from the door behind us.

"I dunno," I said. Inside there were stone statues. Each a different a person, lined up next to each other, forming a spiral that continued even up unto shelves on the walls. Kimiko walked up to one that was wearing a parka, she brushed her hand against it.

"Wow, they look so real…" she said quietly, awed. Some movement behind us caught my eye and I turned around. Barely a foot tall, with white fur and big ears, I recognized it instantly.

"LEMUR!" I yelled and I ran toward it.

"Lemur?" came Kimiko's puzzled voice behind me.

"A flying lemur!" I called back over my shoulder. Air Bending lemurs were cream colored with some mixed splotches of brown and had ears as long as their tail. On there arms they had flaps of kin that they used to glide through the air. I heard Kimiko's pursuing steps behind me.

"Here lemur!" she called. I glanced behind me before running out of the sanctuary to see Sokka, an amused look upon his face.

"You guys are suck kids…"

--

Kimiko and I jumped down a small hill, landing in a patch of snow, laughing. I got up quickly, still running after the lemur.

"Whoa! COOL!" came Kimiko's voice behind me.

The lemur ran into an overhang of old cloth. It looked like maybe an old tent or something. I heard Kimiko yell something behind me, but I wasn't bothered enough to listen and followed. I turned a corner and stopped, mixed emotions running through me. My voice caught in my throat. I didn't know what to feel…

Fire Nation soldiers littered the ground. Their bones were stashed to the very corners, with helmets and ripped uniforms still on their bleaching skulls. But what captured my attention the most was where the bodies increased, inside the center back of the room. There was a skeleton there, glowing slightly in the morning light. I took a step closer, my hands and knees shaking. It had Omao's pendant around his neck…

"N-no…" I choked. This wasn't… couldn't be happening. My knees collapsed and I slid to the ground consumed by grief. I put my face in my knees, tears running down my cheeks.

--

"_I have been your guardian for a long time Ayame, from the moment I saw you air bend I did not have one doubt in my mind who you were._

"_No, I am Ayame's guardian and trainer, I will decide when she trains and when she gets her butt kicked at pisho._

"_The avatar is just a young girl, and as her guardian it is my job to train her and to allow her to grow up like a normal child."_

_--_

"_Huh, you cannot protect her from the world forever, she needs to be training hard every day! It is true what you are doing in honorable, but we just don't have time. You and Ayame must be separated, she will continue her training in the eastern air temple."_

_--_

I had run away because they were separating me from him. I never wanted this. "Omao…" I sobbed quietly. I felt someone lightly touch my shoulder.

"Ayame? What's wrong?" Kimiko asked sounding worried. I heard her gasp. _'Figured it out did you?'_

"My gosh… What happened? A mad killing spree?"

"AYAME! KIMIKO! WHERE ARE YOU?" came Sokka's voice outside.

Beneath my sorrow I felt uncontrollable anger. My shaking hands clenched and I couldn't hear the voices around me. How could the Fire Nation do this? Had they killed all the air benders looking for me? The Avatar? A genocide campaign for that!?

Everything went foggy. I felt myself summoning power buried from centuries Avatars.

"_Avatar State."_

The words were from my last conversation with Omao.

"_It has been said that it can be triggered by extreme emotion, and life threatening situations. You will be able to bring forth great power. But be warned, if you are killed in the Avatar State, the reincarnation cycle will be broken, and the Avatar will cease to exist."_

The words faded, and I had the dim realization that Kimiko was yelling.

"Ayame! I know you're upset and I know it hurts, but everything is going to be alright," she said. I felt my anger dissolving. "I went through the same thing when I lost my mom. Omao might be gone, but you still have a family, Sokka and me!"

My feet touched the ground and I felt winds die. Everything was out of focus; it felt like I was watching it out of my body.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be alright," came Sokka's voice. I felt the power drift away and everything became clear again. I felt fatigue sweep over me and my legs buckled. Kimiko and Sokka caught me before I hit the ground, embracing me in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"It's okay, it's not your fault," Kimiko assured.

"But if the Fire Nation found this temple, it means they must've found the other ones. I really am the last Air Bender," I said closing my eyes and hiding my face in Kimiko's shoulder.

"You never know, there could be more… I mean after all, you avoided them," Kimiko said in an effort to cheer me up. I gave a small nod, and she hugged me again.

--

"Do you have everything you want from here, Ayame?" Kimiko asked a week later as we prepared to depart.

We had stolen all the food storage from the pantries, and explored the rest of the temple. The day after I had found Omao's body I left for a day to morn and burry my friend on the top of the mountain.

I taught Kimiko and Sokka some of my life's traditions. Told them about my life here, and what we did for fun. Sokka played a game of Air Ball with me… I beat him mercilessly. But now it was time to go… and, I took a deep breath, do what I needed to.

"Yeah," I said as I petted the lemur roosting on my shoulder. I had finally managed to catch him… well actually pet him. After that he hadn't left us.

"This is Momo, the newest member to our family," I said turning back to Kimiko and Sokka. Sokka sighed and Kimiko smiled.

"Well then, lets get going," Kimiko said. She patted Momo light on the head.

"Yeah, but where to?"

"How about the Northern Water Tribe?" That way you guys can find a water bending teacher," Sokka said as he surveyed a map. Kimiko looked at Sokka with over animated astonishment.

"Oh my gosh! Sokka actually has a good idea!" she said happily. Both Sokka and I stared at her. I shook my head; she was a little over enthusiastic about him…

"What?" she asked, apparently oblivious.

We took off leaving the temple behind. I watched it shrink as we flew away. I was leaving my home, never to come back. Well… maybe come back when this was all over…

**"Shot"**

I sat in the back of the saddle, looking absent-mindedly over Sokka's map. At the moment we were flying over water, so, as there were no sign of ships for miles, I had taken out my hair. It delighted me to discover that it had grown at least two inches in the time of two and a half weeks. Kimiko had her head swung over the saddle, watching small islands and sparkling water speed by. Sokka was in the front steering. He turned around and looked at Kimiko. She opened her mouth then closed it, as though trying to figure out what to say.

"What's up?" he asked. Kimiko sighed heavily.

"We were fishing, found a girl in an ice burg, which turns out to be the Avatar, and now we are on the run," she said.

"It's rather unremarkable isn't it?" I asked. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Unremarkable my ass!" said Sokka turning back to face forward.

--

As was beginning to fall we reached the edge of the Earth Kingdom. Spotting a small town in the trees, we decided that'd remaining inconspicuous would be the safest thing. And so, we landed in the woods a little outside of town. We jumped off and looked around, starting to set up camp.

"I'm bored…" Kimiko sighed.

Suddenly, an arrow whizzed past me. I turned to see it imbed in a tree behind Kimiko. She looked startled. I saw that her arm had the shirt ripped and it was slowly turning red.

"What the…?" she said and she grabbed her arm. She looked a little off balance. I heard a twig snap and I turned to see a man stepped out of the trees. I quickly glanced at Sokka who nodded and I shot up into the trees above, hiding.

"Sorry!" he said coming out of the trees. In his hands he held a bow and arrow, on his coat was a Fire Nation insignia. I tensed; it had been a good idea to hide. I quickly put my up and pulled out my bangs to hide my tattoo. The guy below did a double take on Kimiko and Sokka.

"Wait. Weren't there three of you?" he asked. I held my breath.

"Oh him? I think he went to find a bathroom," Sokka said shrugging. I released my breath, and made a mental note to thank him later. I looked over at Kimiko. She seemed to be swaying. She collapsed.

"WHAT'S ON THOSE ARROWS?!" Sokka shouted rushing to her side and looking alarmed.

"Sleeping poison," the Fire Nation man said nervously. "Sorry."

Knowing that I needed to join in on the conversation I jumped from tree to tree, going around them. I landed on the ground silently; made sure I looked, man enough, and walked into camp.

"What's going on?" I asked, pretending that I had just gotten there.

"Er… Kimiko has been knocked out by poison," said Sokka. He looked anxious.

"We better get her to a doctor. This stuff kills slowly," the Fire Nation man said, scratching his head.

"WHAT?" Sokka exclaimed, now looking horrified.

"Heh, heh… yeah… lets go," he muttered. He turned and started to walk back the way he had come. He beckoned us to follow. Sokka picked up Kimiko and followed, I followed him staying in the back.

"Why knockout, then kill?" asked Sokka exasperatedly. The man looked at him.

"There is an antidote. First we check the animal, then, if it's a poor catch we cure it, but if it's good it dies. I used a stronger dose on this one because I was tracking this nice buck, so it's harder to cure."

"Great… just bloody brilliant," Sokka said through gritted teeth. I stayed behind them, feeling wary. I stifled a chuckle as Sokka began muttered darkly; he was rather protective of Kimiko was he not? '_But then… I'm worried about her too…' _I thought dismally.

"What's with the other dude?" came the man's low voice to Sokka.

"Oh he's just shy," Sokka muttered back.

I rolled my eyes. '_Great Sokka… ' _

--

"Um… well, here we are at camp," said the man, and he led us to a small tent. "I'll get the doctor." And he entered first.

"I'm surprised he hasn't noticed our clothes," said Sokka looking down at his Water Tribe attire. I shrugged.

"Maybe he doesn't care?" I suggested.

"It's kinda hard not to notice Water Tribe clothing in this area…" Sokka muttered not listening to me.

"What are implying?" I hissed getting impatient.

"This might be a trap," Sokka whispered as the man came back, with another man following him, probably the doctor.

"Oh great. That makes me feel loads better," I muttered sarcastically. _'Yeah, Sokka… say that to me when we can actually do something about it.'_

"It's only an idea. Probably wrong, okay? Right now we only need to worry about making sure Kimiko gets better," he said quickly. I was a little taken aback, he sounded genuinely worried about her.

We followed the men into the tent. The doctor – Doc Len – had Sokka lay her down on a high bed. Doc Len looked at the cut for a moment, evaluating.

"Well, we can cure her… so… she will be fine," he said taking out an ointment bottle as spoke. He unscrewed the lid and dabbed some green cream on the injury.

Sokka nodded. "How long will it take?"

"About an hour or two for the poison to be cleaned from her system, then a few more hours of rest," said Doc Len. He adjusted his glasses and checked her temperature.

"Great…" I muttered under my breath. "Now what do we do?"

"Well, I think I'm going to go buy some food from the market place. I can't just stand here," he said. I nodded an okay, though of course I'd feel better if I were the one going.

"Be careful," I hissed, "Be wary of the Fire Nation people." He nodded and left.

I sighed and turned around. The Fire Nation hunter who had accidentally shot Kimiko was leaning against a tree, looking at me.

"So… where are you guys from?" he asked.

"Oh, here and there," I said waving my hand.

"Drifter?" he asked. I nodded, feeling nervous.

"You've recently come from the Water tribe right?" I tried not to gape, Sokka had been right! "Though, yours is a little different then your companions," he said tilting his head.

I was still wearing my orange and yellow air bender outfit. Though, it wasn't really mine… my stuff had been darker colors. I had stolen this from the kid next door.

"Yeah, that's right," I stated simply.

"Where you come from then?"

'_Stay calm… remember you are a drifter by nature, Nomad.'_

"Nowhere in particular. Spent some time in the Earth Kingdom, but mostly traveled," I said making sure that my voice didn't slip. If I suddenly started sounding female, that would be bad.

"No," I said firmly. "Well," I said amending in case Sokka let something slip, "not that I know of."

The man chuckled. "What? Do your friends have secrets?"

"You never know," I said. "We're still getting to know each other, so they may still have a secret or two." I was beginning to hate this conversation.

"Ah, I see… How long have you…" Someone suddenly came up to him, asking for help sparing me from answering. He nodded and immediately followed. I turned and behind me I saw Sokka coming back. Either he was really fast or I had just had a very long conversation.

"Sokka, try not to leave me alone again… I'm getting nervous," I muttered. Sokka chuckled. I gave him a sour look. _'Yeah… sure, you wouldn't think it's funny if fire-breathing lizards were out to get you…'_

"Sure, whatever," he said. "Here I got the supplies."

He handed me a few sacks of food, water, and other assorted materials. I nodded, and left, back to our camp to put the items in Appa's saddle. I came back quickly. I paced the camp, waiting for Kimiko to wake up. Sokka came over and gave me that look, _'are you okay?'_

"I'm fine, just can't wait for Kimiko to wake up," I said aloud to him, giving a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, same here. I can't imagine ever losing her. We've been friends ever since I can remember," he said sighing and leaning back against a tree.

"Yeah, I understand."

--

Kimiko blinked open her eyes and looked up at his leaning over her.

"Wh-what happened?" she asked stifling a yawn. I chuckled and Sokka sighed.

"Well, lets see… He shot you, and it had poison on it… so for the past few hours you've been out of it, and now you've finally come around," said Sokka sounding casual.

"Gee, you make it sound like it happens every other day," said Kimiko dully.

"Well, it might come to that," I said scratching my head, feeling guilty. Kimiko gave a small laugh.

"Good point… where are we anyway?" she asked as she sat up.

"Um… some village in the Earth Kingdom, though there are Fire Nation dude's here," said Sokka. Kimiko shot out of the bed so fast that Sokka and I jumped.

"THEN, WHY THE HELL ARE WE HERE?" she yelled.

"Um… did the fact that you got hurt ring a bell?" asked Sokka making an effort to calm her down.

"I don't care, I could've recovered on my own. What about staying safe from the Fire Nation?" she said looked unsteady on her feet.

"Relax, we are in Earth Kingdom territory, and if you don't slip up they'll never know who we where," Sokka whispered in her ear. I looked around, well I supposed now was as good a time as any.

"Shall we go then?"

"Yeah, the sooner the better," Kimiko said standing up straight and trying to walk. I almost burst out laughing when she had to grab onto the tent to hold herself steady. I went to her side to give her some support. She gave me a silent 'thanks' and we walked out of the tent. Doc Len walked up to us.

"Are you sure she is okay? Do you want to rest longer?" he asked.

"Na, I think we're good," I said firmly. He nodded and let us pass. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding and muttered, "The sooner we get out of here, the safer I'll feel."

Kimiko nodded in agreement as we left the camp behind us.

--

**Hope you enjoyed! Chapter 3 is already up and will soon be renovated as well. **

**If you have any confusions please tell me! And i would appreciate constructive criticism so that I can make this story better!**

**Promise for next chapter!**

**Zuko comes back, and Ayame is captured by him again. Will he recognize her when she's not in Disguise? Find out!**


	3. Water bending Scroll

**Okay, this chapter ties into the next one… or leads into it I guess you could say. Though I think I did a better job on this chapter then the first two.**

**This chapter has recently been updated. Please enjoy the newly refurbished chapter 3 (bows.)**

--

Chapter 3

'**Water bending Scroll'**

A day after the incident with Kimiko we were flying parallel to the ocean, over the Earth Kingdom soil. With no sight of the Fire Nation I was finally able to relax a little.

"Hey Sokka, is there a village anywhere? I'm hungry?" asked Kimiko sleepily. She rubbed her eyes and sat up straighter, just awakening from a nap. Sokka pulled out his map and looked at it intently for a few seconds, then glanced at the world below.

"Yeah, about five miles away," he said estimating. We all heard his stomach growl and he rubbed it displeased. Kimiko nodded and I had Appa fly toward the distant village. We followed a river that lead up into the land and, was supposed to, create a harbor for the village.

I yawned and stretched my arms. For the last few nights I'd been having a strange dream. The same one every time. Though it was always blurry, so I couldn't tell, or understand what was going on… but… it looked like a star falling from the sky…

--

As the sun was getting high in the sky we landed in the harbor of the village and disembarked. It was a rather small, modest, village that made its worth on fishing and trading. We looked around.

"Okay there's a market," said Sokka sounding relieved. He pointed toward a few shops next to where the trader ships sold their goods off their boats. "Lets get some food fast. We don't know if the Fire Nation is following us, or worse, Zuko could be following us…" Sokka added.

Kimiko rolled her eyes. I turned may face away so that he wouldn't see my snickering. He thought Zuko was worse then the Fire Nation… somehow I begged to differ. It had seemed that if he were to capture me I would have an easier time escaping then if it were a different Fire Nation general.

"No duh, we already know," said Kimiko and she flicked Sokka in the forehead. She then walked off toward the market. Sokka looked at her back, annoyed. I heaved a long sigh; this was going to be a long and interesting trip to the Northern Water Tribe.

'_How am going to live through this?'_ I chortled inwardly. I ran to catch up with Kimiko.

We bought some buns and apple-oranges for the trip, as they would be able to stay good for a few days. We walked around the town inspecting items as we licked frozen ice pops – we had managed to get them for a good discount, as Kimiko had frozen them herself. As we stood next to a shop selling necklaces I cast my eyes to one of the trading ships that was close to us. A burly man with thick black hair was standing outside it, on the street. He looked over at me and we made eye contact for a split second before he was already walking toward us.

"Hello, lady and gent, would you like to come aboard and see the lovely items we have to trade?" he asked giving us a humble bow. Kimiko glance at the man then at me as though looking for permission.

I gave her a look back, trying to say without speaking, '_is it a good idea?'_

"Sure?" she said nervously, making is sound like a question. I shrugged, and we followed him onboard with Sokka joining us at the last minute.

Inside the ship were all sorts of strange and interesting items. Jewels, statues, instruments, shells, books, and many other items that I couldn't even identify littered the shelves. While the man began talking about unique items and prices, my eyes were drawn to a scroll box. I looked closer. One of the scrolls had a Water Tribe emblem on it! I nudged Kimiko with my elbow and pointed toward it. She gasped.

"This is a water bending scroll!" she exclaimed as she took it out of the box. "This could help you and me get better at water bending," she muttered quietly. I nodded, feeling excited. It would be good to learn the basics.

"How much is it?" Kimiko asked the man who had brought us in. He let out a laugh.

"Have a fellow already wanting that, unless o' course you have 200 gold pieces on you," he said, giving a greedy grin. Kimiko hung her head in disappointment.

"We don't have that kind of money," she said dejectedly. "Could we perhaps borrow…?" she started to ask.

"No way!" the man cut her off. "No money, no scroll!" He took the scroll from Kimiko and put it back in the box. She stayed there for a moment staring at the box.

"Lets go Kimiko," Sokka sad behind her. He looked at me and we both sighed. I looked over at Kimiko who turned around and came up to us quickly.

"Okay!" she replied, seeming too happy for just being turned down something important.

--

We walked back onto the cobble stone street. We were heading back to Appa, who was still floating in the harbor. Behind us we heard a furious yell of frustration.

"What the?" Sokka said looking over his shoulder.

"Um… let's get out of here," suggested Kimiko innocently.

"Yeah, before Fire Nation troops come," I added. I had no desire whatsoever to run into any soldiers.

With that, we dashed off to the harbor, and jumped unto Appa. He flew into the air with a splash, and I turned in time to see the trader run around the corner. I noticed that Kimiko seemed to be extra busy with her bag for a few moments. I looked back at the town, now far in the distance.

"That trip wasn't so bad," said Kimiko smiling.

I shrugged; I guess I kinda liked the feeling of exhilaration once and a while… especially when it wasn't severe. "Lets land in the woods next to the river. I want to be the girl that I am for one night," I said feeling a smile spread across my face.

Kimiko's grin broadened. "And we can practice water bending," she said with a sly smile.

--

We landed in a glen inside the woods. The river was close by, though out of sight. I jumped off Appa, landing lightly on my feet. A bird chirped to my left and a second later I watched it fly over my head. I smiled, excited. Kimiko jumped off after me, landing with a loud 'thump'. Instantly she started running off toward the waters edge.

"Kimiko," called Sokka, "we have to set up camp first."

I sighed. "You know he's right," I said. Though, I privately wanted to ditch everything as well and join her. I'm a teen, what can I say? I saw Kimiko pout.

"Fine," she muttered and walked back. As we set up our sleeping bags and a fire pit, I watched Kimiko in amusement. She was doing everything as quickly as possible, almost feverishly. There had to be a reason for her haste… yet I was unsure of what if could be. Did she have some new trick she wanted to test out?

"There, done!" Kimiko exclaimed and she ran for the river again. Skidding to a stop she turned to ask,  
"Now we can water bend, right?" Her eyes sparked with anticipation, dearly wishing to be at the waters edge. Comprehension suddenly dawned on my mind.

"You stole the scroll, didn't you?" I said accusingly.

"No…" she didn't make eye contact.

"Yeah, you did," I said narrowing my eyes. Kimiko bit her lip. She was a terrible liar.

"Okay fine, I did, but only because it belongs to the Water Tribe in the first place," She said waving her arms for emphasis. I rolled my eyes, though secretly pleased. To swipe it from under the guys nose, some nerve. Sokka was less impressed.

"Why, am I stuck with an idiot like her?" he mumbled slapping his forehead with his palm. Kimiko took off her shoe and chucked it at his head.

"At least I can bend!" she said haughtily and she walked over grabbing her shoe and shoving it back on.

"Don't worry, I'll return it later anyway. Once we're done, I promise," she added. I rolled my eyes knowing exactly what would happen if she did that.

"Oh, forget returning it. These folk would lock you up, if they didn't kill you first," I said. Them traders could be so touchy about their property sometimes; it was maddening. Putting that aside, I smacked my hands together.

"So, can I get one of your outfits Kimiko? I don't want to wear one of mine in case we're seen… I could pretend to be your sister! Please, I am dying to be a girl," I asked. I could hear the plea in my voice. I so badly wanted to let my hair down and relax! Kimiko smiled and I felt immensely relieved. She ran to her bag.

"There you go, Ayame. How's this?" she asked coming back and handing me something. I held it up. It was similar to what she was wearing, though a much darker blue. The short sleeve dress was simple yet I liked it instantly. I noticed that in comparison to Kimiko's dress the V was a little deeper.

"Excellent!" I said and I through my arms around her in a sisterly hug. "I'll be back in a second!" I grabbed my bag and dashed into the woods. As fast as I could I stripped, removed my constricting band from my chest, and threw the dress over my head. The skirt part came up in slits all the way up to my hip. From my bag I pulled out a pair of tight black pants and put them on underneath. '_Almost perfect.'_ I reached up to my hair and took out the tie holding it up and took off the headband. I shook my head and the strands fell naturally to their place. It had grown again, now down to the middle of my neck, with my bangs hanging on top of my eyebrows while longer ones framed my face. I shoved my orange shirt and pants into my bag and ran back into the clearing where Sokka and Kimiko stood.

As I entered they tuned to look at me. I saw Sokka's eyes widen and Kimiko smiled broadly.

"You look great!" she exclaimed and she ran to stand next to me. "Do we look like sisters?"

Sokka took a moment to answer; he cocked his head to the side. "Sort of… I guess so," he said.

"Well, hopefully no one will come to see me anyway, as far as we are from town," I said putting my hands into my pockets. My fingers brushed against something smooth. "Oh! Kimiko, there's a necklace in here, don't forget!"

"What if Zuko comes?" asked Sokka uncomfortably. I hadn't really thought about it… well…

"Well, he shouldn't recognize me," I said praying that it was true.

"Yeah, but the burn he gave you, it's still healing and he'd know it was you," Sokka countered pointing to my arm. It had turned into a light, thin scab now. Not invisible. Thinking of an answer, I turned to see Kimiko searching in her bag.

"I don't really have anything to cover it except a piece of cloth," she said and she held up a strip of dark blue material.

"That's okay, that should be enough," I said taking it from her. I ripped it in half and tied a piece over the burn, with the other cloth on the other arm to correspond.

"Okay, better?"

Kimiko and Sokka nodded.

"Yeah, it doesn't look like you're burnt at all," said Kimiko brightly.

"Yeah, now you look like a water bender!" said Sokka. I grinned; I was really happy that they found me in the ice burg.

"Now… shall we bend?" I suggested feeling energized. Kimiko nodded enthusiastically and laughing, we both ran towards the river. I took off my shoes and socks and walked in, feeling cool water brush steadily past my ankles and sand wiggle between my toes. I looked back at Kimiko who was taking out the scroll from her pocket. She opened it up and studied it for a moment.

"Have you ever water bent before?" she asked.

"Don't think so."

Kimiko nodded then stopped, "Wait, yeah you have! When we were escaping from Zuko that very first time!"

I gave her a blank look and she scratched her head. "Oh yeah… never mind… Okay, concentrate on the water and move your hands almost as if they were part of the liquid, like this," she said and she moved her hands gracefully creating small waves on the surface.

"Try to feel the push and pull."

I copied her, moving my arms fluidly in and out. The wave was larger then Kimiko's. I glanced at her and she smiled at me. "Good!"

We practiced on our water bending till the sunset. Kimiko and I walked back to camp, our hair wet, and laughing. Sokka had already created a fire and unrolled the sleeping bags. Kimiko took her sleeping bag, between a snoring Sokka and me. I laid down in mine and stared up at the bright stars above and smiled. I hadn't bothered to change.

"Night," came Kimiko's voice.

"Night…"

--

I rolled over again and sighed with frustration. Kimiko had long ago fallen asleep, but it seemed to be eluding me. My mind swam with the push and pull of water, accompanied by anxiety caused by the Fire Nation. I shut my eyes trying to relax; I needed my sleep. An owl hooted and I gave up, sitting up. I glanced at my sleeping friends, sighed, and stood up. Tip-toeing out of camp, I headed toward the river. I decided to water bend some more, sleep would come eventually.

I moved my arms, bending my knees, and drew some water out of the river. Trying to execute a move called the 'water whip' I tried to flick the end. I over extended and accidentally hit the ground and it seeped into the soil. I growled in frustration.

"Hello Miss," came a voice behind me. A pair of thick, strong arms grabbed my shoulders. I fought the urge to jump and instead drew water from the river and drove it behind me, into the man's face. His grip weakened and I struggled away. I stumbled forward, and began to run away a thought running through my mind, '_Who was that?'_

In the dark, I realized too late that someone was in front of me, and stopped right before the tall motionless figure. His arms raised swiftly and strong hands caught my wrists in an unrelenting grip.

"You're not going anywhere, young water bender," He spoke. The familiar deep voice reverberated in my eardrums. The figure of Prince Zuko stood before me, his eyes diving deep into my own. Written within them were victory and an eagerness that I did not understand, yet, somewhere in the deep was a sorrow I had never seen before; I must've imagined it because it was gone in a flash. Swiftly, he covered my mouth, then twisted my arm behind me, forcing me to spin, and drew me in. I became aware that my back was in contact with his chest and felt my knees go weak. His hands remained tight on my wrists.

"Scream or water bend, and you will die," he whispered threateningly into my ear. I felt his warm breath upon my neck and shivers crawled down my spine. I thought that for just this night we wouldn't of had to deal with this.

_How did he find me?_

As if in answer to my silent question, the man who had grabbed me from behind came into focus. It was the trader that we had stolen the scroll from. I guess that's how Zuko had gotten wind of us. At least he didn't know who he really had in his hands at the moment. He seemed to think I was Kimiko, at least for a moment. My hair was shorter, I was thinner, my hair lighter, and my skin a lighter shade.

_Please don't let him recognize me!_ I pleaded, giving a silent prayer.

"Hm… this isn't the girl… but she must be part of the same group," said the trader. "Better then nothing."

I could almost feel Zuko roll his eyes. I was grateful that they hadn't seen me air bending, that would've been disastrous. I gulped and wondered why I felt so terrified. I knew that I was stronger, and could beat both of them with my bending. Or… was my fear the fear of being discovered and used as Omao had warned me so passionately about?

Suddenly I felt Zuko's arms change positions and he picked me up, scaring me half to death. He started to walk off; my mind felt a little confused.

"Hey! What about my money?" said the trader. Zuko tossed a small bag of coins over his shoulder and continued walking.

It was the weirdest feeling, his muscular arms holding me tight against his chest, unwilling to let me escape. I swallowed, what was I going to do now?

He stopped in front of his ship, and called down a soldier, who came running down the ramp.

"We can use her to get to the Avatar," I heard him say. He passed me over to the guard. There was an immediate difference. The guard's cold steel armor sent shivers through my skin. His arms held me so tightly that is almost hurt.

"Make sure she doesn't escape!" said Zuko with authority in his voice. I watched as his back turned from me and start to walk away. I was thinking about saying something when he stopped. He turned around, and the soldier who was holding me didn't move. I watched Zuko; he seemed to be thinking of something.

"On second thought, tie her to that tree," he said pointing to one of the trees along the forest line. "I want to question her on _his_ whereabouts."

My breath caught in my throat. As the guard walked to the tree I was busying myself with trying to compose my face. _'You don't know where he is!'_ I told myself over and over. It was pretty much the truth anyway; there was no he in the first place.

The soldier set me on the ground and instantly put pressure against my arms, pinning me to the tree. A second later he stepped aside. Surprised I tried to move my hands, but found that they had been tied around the tree. He was really fast!

Zuko approached then. As he walked out of the shadows and into the moonlight I almost stared. I was reminded that he was incredibly handsome. Tall, straight backed, muscular , dark haired… I looked away. I shouldn't be thinking of things like this! Zuko said something that I didn't catch, but a moment later the soldier hurried back into the ship, leaving him alone with me, on the bank of the river. Behind the tree, my hands feebly struggled against the ropes; I couldn't make them budge. I felt a wave of anxiousness swim over me… what if he recognized me?

Zuko walked up slowly to me, those golden eyes of his inspecting me closely.

"So. Where is the Avatar?" He asked, his voice smooth and calm. He broke eye contact to walk leisurely around the tree where I stood tied.

_Closter then you think_

"I don't know," I said aloud stiffly.

"Don't play stupid with me. I know you know where the Avatar is. You're one of his traveling companions after all. Tell me where he is," he said, his voice sounding irritated.

"I don't know where HE is," I said softly yet firmly. This was going to be a piece of cake. I wanted to smile, SHE was right in front of him and he couldn't see it.

Zuko came to stand in front of me again. He looked aggravated. He looked at me closely again and then suddenly he looked in the pockets of my dress.

_What is he looking for?_ I thought puzzled.

He smoothly pulled out his hand. Dangling from his fingertips was Kimiko's necklace.

"What's this?" he asked hanging in front of my eyes.

"Hey, that's…" I started to say then bit my tongue. "Mine…" I finished lamely. Zuko's eyes caught mine again, sending shivers down my spine.

"Special to you?"

"…No…" I muttered casting my eyes to the ground. _Kimiko liked that necklace… she said it was her mother's didn't she? Would she be furious if I lost it?_

"Then, you wouldn't mind my taking it, would you?" He took it away from my face, placing it into his pocket.

"N-no," I said biting my lip.

"You sound, almost, unsure?" he asked, giving another of his searching gazes. "If it is important to you, all you have to do is tell me where the Avatar is. I will give it back to you."

He leaned closer to me, looking intensely into my eyes. He raised his hand and gently caressed my cheek. His hands felt worn and slightly rough, though they were gentle… I was stunned. They were also incredibly warm… Was the just because he was a fire bender? My throat became dry. Even if I had wanted to speak I wouldn't have been able too. Golden irises kept me bound, I was unable to look away. They seemed to look right through me, as though ever secret was open to this strange young man. I could not deny that they were remarkably... beautiful…

"It's not… that important," I said softly finally looking away from his gaze. I would make it up to Kimiko somehow…

"If you say so… Well, since you don't seem to have any significant information…"

I looked back at him. Zuko looked lost in thought for a moment, pondering something I could read. I felt my spirits rise. Perhaps he would let me go! I wasn't of any more use to him anyway. Zuko turned away from me for a second. When he spun around, his hand was aglow with flame. His face had changed; it looked like he was to physically harm me! My hope vanished and I felt something not often felt, fear. I closed my eyes and turned away… preparing myself for the blow…

"You may go."

His voice came from behind me. I opened my eyes. Singed ropes fell off my wrists. He had released me! I stumbled away from him at once. Dashing into the woods, I only looked over my shoulder at him once.

At camp I leaned against a tree, breathing deeply. In the clearing, Kimiko sat up and yawned. She looked around and her eyes locked on me. She seemed confused for a moment.

"Ayame? What are you doing there?"

I watched as her eyes travel over my face and hands. Her eyes widened and her eyebrows instantly formed her expression into one of concern. I realized my hands were shaking. A trickle of sweat slid down my neck.

"What happened?" she said standing up.

"Zuko," I breathed, unable to speak louder then a whisper.

"Sokka! Wake up, we need to leave, now!" Kimiko said loudly. She walked over to him and kicked him in the back.

"Say wha?" Sokka mumbled, sitting up groggily.

"We need to leave!"

I slid down against the tree, feeling strangely weak. How much adrenaline had been flowing through me?

"Ayame…" Kimiko said quietly as she approached. I looked up at her, still in shock. I had never been that close to Prince Zuko. And… I hadn't been in disguise. I watched Kimiko's worried expression.

"H-he… touched my face," I whispered, remembering the feel of his skin.

"He touched your face? How hard? Did her hurt you?!" Kimiko exclaimed, instantly grabbing my hand. I smiled, amused at her concern.

"No, he didn't do anything to me," I said gently. "Let's just get out of here."

Kimiko nodded and left me. I watched her pack everything up in light speed. Shakily I got to my feet and walked over to Appa. Sokka started snoring again and Kimiko kicked him.

--

"Here, I'll drive Appa, I think you need to rest," said Kimiko grabbing the reins once everyone was onboard. I gave a feeble nod.

"Yip, yip," she said snapping the reins lightly.

--

"There's a storm coming," I said as I glanced at the purple and black clouds above us. The static of lightning hung in the air.

"We'll be okay," said Kimiko. It sounding like she was trying to convince herself more them me however. "We can land once we get a good distance away from them."

I could sense the anxiety flashing in sparks from all of us. Not one of us liked the idea of flying into the storm… but what choice did we have? Kimiko kept looking behind us as though thinking we were being followed.

The storm fell, in full swing, while we were still in the air. Appa was buffeted this way and that by the strong wind currents. I was clinging to him so tightly that my knuckles were white. Rain poured down, soaking me to the bone. Lightning flashed dangerously close.

"We need to land fast or we wont survive!" Came Kimiko's frantic voice from the front. I gave her a brisk nod, and thunder boomed. Appa roared in panic and Kimiko tried to head down for land.

I squinted my eyes against the rain, looking for shelter. I thought I could see a black tower in the distance but dismissed it. I spotted some ruins carved into the stone of a hillside, looking over a valley.

"There! Up on the hill, there's some abandoned ruins," I yelled pointing toward them. Kimiko nodded and Appa sped down toward them. He landed with a light thud underneath the cover of stone. I looked up, vines where growing and the rocks were chipped with age. The sound of the storm could be heard outside.

I climbed down from Appa and watched as Kimiko set up our sleeping bags again.

"I swear, Zuko is a stalker!" she muttered furiously. I chuckled.

"He won't find us," I said yawning. I walked over to my sleeping bag and curled up. "He'll think we kept going too…" I mean he wouldn't think we'd stop so soon… at least I hope not.

I must've fallen asleep then, for I had the dream again. Only it was clear and vivid this time. I saw Roku, my past reincarnation. He was old, but tall, with flowing white hair. He was in Fire Nation clothing.

"The comet is coming," he said in a deep voice. I saw it clearly. It was falling from the sky, wreathed in flame and bright like the sun. I woke up shaking in shock, filled by a sudden horror I didn't understand. I took a deep breath and then went back to sleep.

* * *

**You won't believe this but I have chapters 4 and 5 already completed! I won't post 'em right away though XD**

**Promise for next chapter: (sorry it's in riddle form) **

**The secret has been revealed to him unwanted.**

**Please review!**


	4. New Realizations

**Promise kept: The secret has been revealed to him unwanted.**

**Okay, now I have to give warning. Even though from my friends we have gotten a lot of 'this is my favorite chapter!' and consider it more well written... this chapter is the reason for T rating. Content includes minor language, thematic elements, intense situations, violence, and sensuality. Consider yourself warned...**

--

**This chapter has recently been updated. Please enjoy the newly refurbished chapter 4 (bows.)**

--

Chapter 4

**"New Realizations"**

"Ayame…?"

Kimiko's concerned voice awakened me from my slumber. I pushed my dream of Roku to the back of my mind. I would worry about that later. I blinked my eyes in the morning light. The sky was dotted with clouds that were slowly moving past. Dew and drops of rain lingered still on the grass and the smell of the storm hung in the air. The sun was just rising.

"What?"

"It's Sokka, he's hot," came Kimiko's worried voice.

"Um… Kimiko? I know that you've known him a while but…" I said trying not to snigger. I knew of course that wasn't what she was actually referring to… but it was still fun to rub in.

"That's not what I mean!" snapped Kimiko and I sighed, the fun moment past. "His head feels warm, and he has chills, and he's coughing," she said, her tone concerned.

I got up and stretched. A light breeze blew through the ruin that we had camped in, ruffling my hair. I walked over to her; my bare feet were soundless on the crumbling stone.

"I've never seen him this sick, ever…" She said and she placed her hand on his forehead. She withdrew her hand quickly. "Do you know what it is?"

I studied him for a moment. His eyes were closed and even though he was clutching the blankets around him as if he were cold, his skin felt burning to the touch. His forehead had droplets of sweat that Kimiko wiped away with a rag. She glanced at me, expectant and anxious.

"I think I know what he has, but I'm not positive. Bit if it's what I think it is then…" I trailed off. As if on cue, Kimiko starting coughing; it was a rasping and wet sound.

"Then what?" she asked between coughs. She turned away quickly overcome by another coughing fit. Once she'd finished she rubbed her neck grimacing. Well, now I knew what Sokka got, and what Kimiko now had.

"You're going to get it, and then I'm going to get it. It's contagious," I said taking a step away from Sokka and her. I sighed and scratched my head wondering what to do. "Kimiko get into bed, I need to check the map really quickly."

I walked swiftly over to Appa and stole into Sokka's bag. Pulling out the map I laid it on the floor, inspecting it. "You would get better in time, but as we are on the run I'll find you a cure from the nearest herb place," I said. Finally I spotted one. It was a few miles away, but in the same valley. I knew that I'd have to leave Appa here. Kimiko and Sokka would need the warmth of his fur, and his protection.

Kimiko nodded at my words, crawling back into her sleeping back. She coughed again.

"How bad does this get?"

"Well, you lose your voice, your throat hurts, you have a fever and chills and it's possible to receive hallucinations, if the fever's high enough," I responded as I absentmindedly looked for the quickest route to my destination. I looked up to see Kimiko staring at me with wide eyes.

"That's bad…" she said weakly, slipping deeper into her blankets. "Can you die from it?"

"Yeah." I looked up and laughed at the look of horror on Kimiko's face. "If you're like, eighty."

Kimiko groaned and threw her pillow at me. Laughing, I caught it and tossed it back.

"Not, funny!" she moaned.

Standing up, I walked over to my bag and pulled out my warm black cloak. I threw it on; on top of the outfit Kimiko was so graciously allowing me to wear. I thought about changing into my disguise attire but, thought better of it. It might be safer if it wasn't obvious that the Avatar was in these parts. I quickly tied my hair and put my head band across my forehead, hiding my tattoo. Just in case.

"It might take a while for me to come back, so just hang in there okay?"

Kimiko nodded and coughed again. I took a deep breath and walked out of the ruin. Before climbing down, I paused and glanced back at my – now sleeping – companions. I turned away and pulled the hood over my face.

"I'll be back," I promised silently.

--

The walk down proved tricky. The old steps were worn, with gaping holes here and there. Random boulders were placed on the path every so often. Though, overall it wasn't a problem. However, I did stumble here and there, cursing my clumsiness. In relative good time I reached the bottom. There, there was a dirt path that would lead me to my destination. Using wind to accelerate, I ran down the path glancing at the landscape every so often. The land was rather hilly with a thick forest in the heart of the valley. There was also a river running though the center of it. It was a rather scenic piece of wild land.

After a few hours – I couldn't tell the time of day for gray clouds obscured the sky – I walked up a hill, coming to a building. It looked like a large greenhouse. Composing myself, I entered.

Inside it looked like a tropical forest. Plants surrounded the walls and more potted plants littered the floor. Brilliant flowers of all colors bloomed on trees and small leafy bushes. In the center, there was a wooden table on which an elderly lady was grinding some herbs with a motar and pestle.

"Um… hello?" I asked, nervously approaching. The lady looked up at me. Her face reminded me of a wrinkled plum.

"Yes?" she asked kindly.

"My friends are sick, and we need some medicine. They have fevers, are coughing, and have chills," I said naming off their symptoms. I had forgotten the name of the illness.

"Oh, they don't need herbs," said the lady waving it off. "Go to the river, and in the mud you will find some frozen wood frogs."

"Why do I want frogs?"

"Give them to your friends. Have them suck on them, but once they're defrosted their useless." I stared at her.

"They, have to suck on…frogs?" I choked. "Are you sure?"

The lady nodded. "Yes, their skin releases a secretion that will help your friends. Now, you should hurry, you don't want them to thaw do you?"

I shook my head in disbelief. "Okay, thank you." I bowed my head and left, shutting the door behind me.

"Weirdness," I muttered outside.

--

The sky had darkened since the start of my journey. A cold wind brushed against my face. Dark clouds obscured the stars.

'_At least it's not raining,_' I thought bitterly. One thing was for sure, the frogs weren't going to defrost tonight. It would be better if I got them tomorrow morning after some sleep.

Just then I was seized by the worst feeling I could imagine. It was menacing, threatening, and promising evil upon my head. I had the terrible desire to return to camp and hide under my covers. As if to add in warning me, two arrows whizzed past me. I felt the arrowheads just barely miss my ankles, cutting the skin by hair and ripping through the loose pant cloth and imbed in the ground, as though an attempt to prevent me from moving. A surge of adrenaline that coursed thought me almost drove me off balance. I could only think one thing.

'_What in the sphincter hell was that?'_

I looked around me, searching for some explanation for why the arrows had suddenly shot at me.

There were people in the trees. Suddenly another shower of four arrows flew towards me. For what reason I had no idea, but one thing was certain, they were not friendly.

My eyes widened in shock as the arrows whistled toward me and reflexively I swirled my hands forming an air ball around me, deflecting them. Then, as fast as I could, I bent down and ripped the two arrows out of the ground that where pinning me. I managed to jump out of the way just as another three arrows came at me. Then, I started running, as fast as I could. I still felt the sickly threat. I needed to get out of here. Even as I ran I wondered, why were they attacking me? I hadn't thought I'd done anything to attract attention… or had I?

Thorn bushes scraped my arms as I dashed back into the trees. Low hanging branches pulled my hood off and pulled at my hair. I tripped over a rock and felt the ground drop a foot, I fell and pain shot through my ankle. Swearing under my breath I glanced at it. I seemed to have sprained it. Getting back up, I half ran, half limped through the trees glancing behind me every so often. The archers were following me and using every opportunity they could to shoot.

Stumbling down a hill I skidded to a halt with a grimace before starting off again. Thorns had scratched my hands and I felt a long cut against one of my cheeks. I looked down at my cloak; it was ripped along the edges. I wouldn't have been surprised if Kimiko's dress was ripped as well. Why was I running so fiercely? I could only think of one explanation… and it was the terrible feeling that if I were caught I would forever regret it.

Another arrow whizzed by my face, followed by another. I ducked, but felt another, unseen arrow, graze my shoulder. I yelled as I felt it cut into my skin. I clenched it and felt drops of warm blood slip down my arm. I looked behind me and saw another arrow coming toward me, and I couldn't dodge it. Ripping through my sleeve it nailed me to the tree. Before I could move, another five arrows flew out of the darkness, nailing my other arm and legs. I tried to move but it was too late. Six people jumped down from the trees surrounding me in the trees. Wearing black, they all had Dark maroon tattoos across their faces, almost like artfully designed raccoon masks. Two of them aimed their bows again and fired. A net connected by two arrows shot onto me.

I felt the unmistakable flutter of fear. These were Fire Nation archers! They had the symbol on bands around their arms. I was suddenly feeling very stupid. I had air bended right in front of them! When they were shooting the arrows at me outside the herbal hut.

They knew who I was… and they had captured me…

--

The Fire Nation Archers escorted me out of the woods and onto a dirt path. My heart sank as I saw we were going the opposite direction of my friends, making the distance that separated us even larger. In front of us loomed a stone mountain. At least, that's what I thought it was until I looked closer.

It was a Fire Nation military fortress.

Surrounded by three stonewalls looking like a ripple becoming larger. Each wall was pure stone and thick enough for four grown men to stand shoulder across it. In the center, against the stonewall of a cliff, was tower. It sent chills down my spine. Made of black rock, it was high enough that wisps of clouds where around the top. Deadly spikes surrounded the top. The place looked impenetrable.

It was to the top that they took me. A cell with no windows and few torches to light it, it cast a promise of ill. In the center was a stand that had too pillars, opposite each other. Metal shackles hung from them.

They chained my wrists, forcing my arms away from my body and me to remain standing, and my ankles to prevent movement. The men left, locking the door behind them, leaving me alone.

I tentatively tested the strength of my bonds, but to my dismay, they were steel and unbreakable by my hands. The chains were tight and prevented most movement. I glanced at my arms. The cuts and scrapes had stopped bleeding now. I knew I must look very disheveled; my clothes were ripped, my hair now only loosely tied, resulted in my bangs falling over my face. It was only then that I realized that my headband seemed to be missing. I knew that my disguise had fallen apart and they would see my gender the instant, whoever it was, walked though that door.

The click of the unlocking lock jerked my head up. The door swung open and a man entered. He was dressed in sleek and shiny Fire Nation armor. He had a metal and a general sash. His hair was dark and he had rather large side burns. He walked up to me, an air of leadership around him. I could sense his snobbish pride at capturing me… a young woman… what a sick man. I hated him instantly.

"So, this is the great Avatar, master of all four elements. I don't know how you managed to elude the Fire Nation for a hundred years, but your little game of hide and seek it over," he said in a deep and smug voice. He began walking slowly around me, as though he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

_Bastard, I'm not going to take this quietly._ I seethed quietly.

"I've never hidden from you! Untie me and I'll fight you now!" I hissed at him. I was done pretending to be the sweet and innocent child, trying to beg my way out of things when these people had no mercy to begin with.

"I am Admiral Zhao," he said.

_Yeah… like I care who you are._

"And no," He continued, "I don't think so… but tell me, what does it feel like to be the only air bender left?"

I looked down for a moment as he passed behind me. I hated him more and more. How dare he reawaken the painful feeling and knowledge of lost?

"Why should you care?!" I growled at him, curious of his motives.

Zhao's lip curled and he came to stand in front of my again. "Hm… you seem to miss them. Don't worry; you won't be killed like they were. Then we'd have to begin our search for the Avatar all over again," he said looking down at me with cold eyes.

"I must say I never expected the Avatar to be female. Imagine my shock when the Yu-Yan archers tell me they have captured not a he, but a she. But, no worries, only they, me and four other men know." His eyes glowed with black humor and his lip twitched as though he wanted to smirk.

_Oh that wouldn't worry me, now would it? This guy sure knows how to gain my trust_, I thought sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you alive." Zhao leaned down so that his face was inches away from mine. He smirked.

"But… just barely."

He turned away from me still smirking and began walking back to the door. I needed to release some steam, so I did. A strong gust of wind blew out of my mouth and onto Zhao's back. He was slammed against the wall with thud. I almost grinned. He turned around to face me, standing in front of the door, his face twisted into an insane evil look.

"Blow all the air you want! This is a fortress! No one is coming to rescue you!" he said viciously and he left, slamming the door.

Now alone, my courage dropped. He was right. There would be no one coming to rescue me. My friends were ill. They wouldn't even be able to get to me for days, and then they didn't even know where I am. I hung my head as despair drowned my soul.

--

The door opened again and four men entered. They were all soldiers, and they were all rather muscular and tall. One with light mouse brown hair was carrying something leather in his hands that I couldn't identify. Two of them were shorter and stockier with pine wood hair. The last man that came in sent shivers down my spine and I knew he was the leader to this little gang. His hair was black and messy, his eyes light and soulless.

"Hello sweetie," he said in an eerie voice, an evil grin upon his face. "We have two objectives. One, extract any information concerning the other air benders, and two, punish you for hiding and for plotting to over throw Fire Lord Osai." He smirked, as did the other men.

I called him Sour, the one with the leather thing Rope, and the other two Big and Stupid, as they didn't give their names. I glared at Sour who was now nodding toward Rope. Rope walked around to stand behind me. Sour turned his attention to me again.

"Since, when we enter the capital we don't want your clothes to be more ripped then they already are…" said Sour trailing off. I felt someone force my cloak up. Behind me I heard Rope allow the leather fall. With a swishing sound he brought it back up and cracked it. A loud snap sounded through the whole room and instantly I stiffened. It was a whip.

Adrenaline surged through me. Zhao's threat became much more menacing and serious. I felt the fear, and new that my face showed it. Had I been untied I knew it would've been a different matter. In a fair fight there would be no fear, only exhilaration. But… tied like this… I couldn't move… I couldn't defend myself… I couldn't get away.

Out of nowhere a blow to the stomach from Stupid knocked the air out of my and brought me to my knees. I looked up just in time to see the large fist coming towards my face. I felt it collide and instantly felt a bruise form along my cheekbone. I looked up and saw Big and Stupid take a step back from me. I was confused until I heard the crack. Searing pain erupted on my back.

"So, are there any other air benders?" asked Sour walking around me slowly. I gritted my teeth, trying to stop the tears from welling in my eyes. I didn't know anything about any other air benders.

"I don't know. They're dead."

"Where have you been hiding for the last hundred years then?"

"I wasn't hiding!" I growled angrily.

Crack!

I yelled as the whip came down, cutting into my soft flesh.

"Then, where were you?" Sour repeated an evil glint in his eyes.

"Drifting," I managed to say though clenched teeth.

"What does that mean?" Sour asked. He looked as though he were thoroughly enjoying himself. Another crack sounded and I gasped. I shut my eyes tightly willing tears not to slip down my cheeks.

"It means I can't remember where I was, except going under water."

My legs were beginning to shake. I hadn't been very exposed to pain, and therefore was not very equipped to handle it. I felt something warm and wet trickle down my back. I took a deep trying to calm myself.

"I see… oh well, we'll see," came the voice of Sour followed by several men snickering. I opened my eyes. He was right in front of me. His eyes looking soulless and evil from behind black hair. "Lets see how long you last," he said with a smirk. I turned away trying to hide my teary eyes.

I was trapped, trapped in a cage… with cold steel bars, alone, and hurt. I used to read about adventures. Fantastic quests where the heroine was captured by evil, then rescued at the last minute without sustaining any injury. I used to love them. I used to read them over and over… that is, before I learned that I was the Avatar. Then everything changed, and I was pushed off a cliff into my own adventure of daring. One problem… this was no fairy tale, I would not have anyone coming at the last minute. With my friends ill… I felt utterly alone.

I do not know how long they hurt me. It might have been minutes, or hours that stretched into an eternity. I cried out and sobbed as stabs of pain were inflicted upon me, but after a while the pain exceeded my boundary and my mind shut down. No thoughts came into my mind, just the horrible depression of staying here… to suffer. I felt numb as they continued to hurt me. I must have passed out multiple times for there are many spaces in which the memories are fuzzy and black. Only the adrenaline numbing the worst kept me from giving up completely.

When they left, I could only assume that the skies were dark but I had no way to tell for sure. As they walked out, shutting the doors, I could still hear their laughter and jeering. Haunting me, sounding like distant echoes that never faded until much too late.

When they left, I was so relieved. When I heard the door close I thought it was a game of theirs. But at last they had left this girl to wallow in her misery.

The adrenaline slowly began to fade away, with a sever pain taking it's place. My back burned and I hurt near everywhere. My legs had lost the strength to hold me up hours ago; the chains on my wrists were all that were keeping me from falling and curling into a ball. The cold metal cut into the skin of my wrists, but I didn't have any strength to release the pressure. I hung my head. My hood fell over my face to hide my wet cheeks and watery eyes.

It was hard to believe this kind of evil really existed in the world. How could they do this? How could they hurt people like this, kill innocent villagers, and not lose any sleep over it? A tear escaped my eye and fell onto the floor. I shut my eyes as more fell, and everything went black.

--

The sound of a door shutting brought my back to awareness. But, it was so distant that I dearly wished I had imagined it. But then, I heard the faint sound of someone walking across the floor. Though I didn't move, my heartbeat raced. I wanted to cry out for help and run, but I couldn't. Would he leave me be after simply looking and gloating?

I heard the steps pause. I could see dark shoes and knew he had stopped right before me. I felt him bend down and observe my face. I couldn't look at him, but a second later he straightened up again. I heard the sound of a blade being unsheathed. My hands shook and my knees quivered. I shut my eyes tightly and turned my head away waiting for the blow.

Then, I felt the cold metal on my chin and froze. He lifted the blade gently and I raised my head to look up at him. I opened my eyes a mere crack. I saw the blurry image of a man, dressed in black. He wore a blue and white mask, covering his face. He gently let my head fall back down. I waited, breathing shallow. The hard clang of metal on metal reached my ears and instantly I felt the pressure of my chains lifted.

He had released me!

I let myself fall forward, onto my hands and knees. Somehow, I managed to hold my self up, even though my arms were shaking. I opened my eyes a crack and saw the marks the chains had left on my wrists. They were red, raw and bloody, as the metal had cut into my skin.

"What are you doing?" I whispered hoarsely. The man simply walked in front of me and I looked up, wearily. He made a symbol to follow him.

I gave him a weak nod in return and got shakily to my feet. The hood of my cloak remained on my head, hiding my face from him. Determined not to show any weakness, I walked forward and followed him. As I neared the doorframe, I clutched it for a split second, and then continued to walk, staying close to the wall… using it as support.

I walked slowly, gritting my teeth as the movement caused scabs to crack on my back and sore muscles to move. I was in pain; there was no denying it. As I walked toward the man, I began to wonder who he was. Why had he set me free? I hadn't been expecting anyone. Alone… I had thought I was going to perish there.

The man turned toward me and waited for me to catch up. I looked down at the ground and concentrated on not falling. I was still shaky but I was moving. I didn't notice until he was right beside me. I stopped a little startled. He gently took my arm and put it over his shoulder. I mumbled a feeble 'thanks' and we set off again, going faster now. He took me though some passageways that lead to an underground water pipe that headed out of the tower.

Suddenly, some sirens wailed. My heart skipped a beat and I looked wildly around. They must have discovered that I was no longer in my cell. Without speaking, we both began to move faster. Under a vent I heard someone talking above. I stopped. I recognized the voices and they chilled my to the bone.

"I thought you said she wouldn't be able to walk after that!" yelled the angry voice of General Zhao.

"Well, I didn't think so! We were going to go back for the second half," replied the cross voice of Sour.

My eyes widened and I swallowed. I couldn't stop myself, a violent shudder coursed through me. If what they had done had only been half… would I have lived through it?

--

We continued to walk down the pipe. I let him lead. I didn't have a clue where we were going, and doubted I could have supported myself to go ahead. We came to a fork and turned left. I guess he remembered the way he had come because we were moving faster now. We existed the pipe, pausing at the entrance for a second, waiting for the coast to clear. We ran across the yard to where I could see a rope, leaded up and over the wall.

I looked up and gritted my teeth. At the foot of the rope, I took off his supporting arm and took a hold of the rope. I climbed as fast as I could, feeling my arm and back scream at me with anger and protest as I did it.

The man stood under me, waiting for his turn to climb up. He obviously didn't want to risk the rope breaking. I finally made it to the top and leaned against the side, taking deep breaths. I closed my eyes and willed myself to not pass out. My hands stung slightly from the rope burns.

The man climbed up and over with ease. He glanced at me and gently took my arm, putting it over his shoulder again, probably noticing that I still needed help.

Quickly now, we ran across the land below, up to the second wall. I started climbing again, but I could feel myself slipping often and moving much slower. The man decided to climb the rope with me this time, he tried to help me climb as much as he could. Halfway up someone shouted from the wall and our rope was cut. I created an air ball to cushion our impact onto the hard ground.

_The least I could do_, I thought helplessly.

The man took out a dual sword from a sheath as soldiers started charging for us. Gritting my teeth again, I got up and ran at one of them, ripping the spear out of his hands. I spun it and blasted air at them, pushing them back.

I didn't have a chance to see how the man wearing the blue mask was doing. I cast a swift glance at him, just as he threw up a grappling hook, motioning for me to try and climb up. I felt another wave of exhaustion and was positive that my body wouldn't last long if I did that. I shook my head, and using the pole, I used a gust of wind to throw the man on top of the wall. I spun the pole in a helicopter motion and rose into the air as well.

I watched him fighting off dome soldier on the wall with, what seemed like ease. I landed next to him, breathing hard. There was no other way. I jumped onto his shoulders and, using the helicopter motion with the pole, started flying shakily to the last wall.

We landed with a thud on the ground just in front of the gate that lead the way out. I cried inside, I hadn't been strong enough to fly over the last wall… I was going to be captured again.

The man next to me got to his feet quickly. He helped me up. Archers started shooting at us. I just barely managed to deflect the arrows with my element. Soldiers started running toward us and I felt despair, we hadn't made it.

All of a sudden, the man grabbed me, pulling me in front of him, facing the archers and oncoming soldiers. I felt him place his dual swords at my neck. I froze, the cool metal against my skin. I wondered if the man rescuing me was actually here to help me.

In the sea of soldiers, I spotted Zhao as he ran to stand in front of us. He and the man holding me hostage stared into each other's eyes for a minute. I waited, hardly breathing. A bead of sweat rolled down my neck.

"Open the gate," Zhao said in a deadly voice.

"Sir?"

"You heard me. Let them out," he said icily.

I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. The man walked backwards, out the exit, bringing me with him with his blades at my throat. My legs were barely holding myself up, I couldn't walk straight, and I was forced to lean on him for support.

When we had walked some distance away from the fortress I felt his blades relax slightly. I noticed some movement on the watchtower of the outer wall and squinted my eyes. The glint of a steel arrowhead caught my attention. My eyes widened, and even though I was still behind his knife, I blew up a large dust cloud. He dropped the blades from my throat and we turned to run. A whistling of something flying through the air caught my eardrums and something cold and thin slid across my shoulder before landing in the ground.

I let out a high gasp and fell to the ground. Blood seeped from the injury, staining my clothing. I couldn't get back up. The furious pain and the exhaustion were over overwhelming… suffocating me. I could feel the man trying to help me back to my feet. I managed to get upright, but I leaned heavily on him. The dust cloud was fading. Everything starting spinning around me, and images were drifting out of focus. My eyelids shut, and I fell into blackness.

--

My first conscious thought was that I was lying down. Dried leaves met my hands and pressed into my back. What had happened? And then I remembered.

The tower

Zhao

The room

The man in black

The arrow…

I sat bolt up right then doubled over gasping for breath. My back burned with sharp pain, as did my shoulder. My muscles were stiff and felt like they were ripping every time I moved. I glanced at my ankle and groaned. The foot I had sprained while running had become swollen, and was covered in dark bruises it was throbbing something fierce.

It was then that I observed my surroundings. I was in the middle of the woods. There was no one around, while the moon shinned from high in the sky. Grimacing, I got to my knees. A hollow in the tree next to me caught my eye. Inside I spotted something blue. Intrigued I leaned closer. There was the blue and white mask of the man who had rescued me, along with a Fire Nation hairpiece. I shuddered violently and jerked back.

Suddenly, the Fire Nation was more menacing and threatening then before. Shakily, I stood up, using the tree for support, and starting walking away, toward the mountain. I wished good fortune on the good soul who saved me. I might have thanked him myself, were it not for my dire need to put as much distance as possible between the Fire Nation and myself.

I limped steadily forward, though a few times I was forced to lean against the tree, taking gulps of air. I walked into an empty glen and looked around warily. I had the impression that there was someone else around me… watching.

"Hey Sweetie," said a cold laughing voice. I whirled around, and recognized the three men in front of me, each roaring with laughter.

"You know we didn't get a chance to finish from before," said Rope smirking. A crack followed his words and I shivered. They roared with laughter again. I took a step back, dread racing through me. How had they found me? This was like a bad dream that refused to leave.

A pair of strong arms grabbed me from behind, holding me tightly to his chest. My heart almost stopped. I struggled weakly, but it was no use. I couldn't fight; I couldn't even bend. I was forced to hang limply against his grip. The memory of the torture brought a painful ache to my heart. I couldn't stop myself; I began to plead.

"No," I said in a soft voice, almost begging them not to hurt me again.

"Don't worry Sweetie, I have something else in mind," said Rope coming forward to Sour, who I had figured was holding me. He whispered into the other man's ear. I couldn't hear very much, just words. I heard "… fun…" and then I caught three words that would haunt me forever. Fear is not something I feel often, I usually feel dread or shock or even worry…. But when I heard those words, an icy shaft of horror crawled down my spine and wanted to be beaten to death instead.

"… Then_ rape_ her."

I turned chalk white. My hands began to shake, followed with my body quivering.

"No…" I whispered, my eyes wide with fright.

"Please…. Please no," I pleaded louder. Sour started backing away, away from the other three men, taking me with him… to a separate clearing… the other men watched smirking evilly and snickering.

"NO!" I screamed losing all self-control.

"STOP! PLEASE DON'T!" I shrieked, tears running down my face. My voice echoed in the silent forest. There was nothing around for miles… After we had walked for at least ten minutes – me begging the entire time – we came to another grove.

"Please… no," I whispered again, my throat dry. He ripped off my black cloak, throwing it to the ground. I shivered in the cold night air. In a last ditch effort to free my self, I yelled and twisted, trying to break his grip, not caring if he added more bruises to my collection. I freed one of my hands and smacked him across the face. He growled and threw me to the ground. I closed my eyes and curled up as he kicked me repeatedly.

"How did you escape?!" he shouted.

"I-I went through a water pipe and over the wall," I chocked out, coughing.

"Who helped you?!"

"I don't know," I gasped from my crumpled heap. I was unprepared for what he did next… He jumped on top of me, his powerful arms holding my weak hands down.

"You sure?" he sneered in my face.

"… The rape her…" the words rung in my head. I shook my head; more tears streaming down.

"I don't know," I sobbed. He leaned in close to me, his face inches away.

"That's too bad," he whispered into my ear. I let out a sob of fright and pain. I was afraid. No that's an understatement. I was terrified. This man was going to abuse me, hurt me, and he was going to enjoy every minute of it… enjoy listening to my petrified screams… to my constant pleading.

He drew out a knife from a pocket and I froze, wary of his actions. He brought it down swiftly, cutting my shirt so viciously that the skin underneath was cut as well. A fresh flow of blood slowly ran down my side. He tore at my clothes, exposing my bare stomach. I closed my eyes and whimpered, unable to stop him. He ripped my pants off, from underneath my skirt, throwing the cloth over his shoulder. My garment that I had gone swimming in was left. Tears blurred my vision as it set in… I wasn't strong enough to fight him off…

If I had thought that if one of his hands was busy I might be able to wriggle out of his grip, I was wrong. He kept me pinned and used his knife and cut the cloth, ripping it and tossing it away. I felt goose bumps appear on my legs. All I had left was a ripped shirt, and my undies with naught but a skirt over my legs. The skirt had slits that went all the way up to my hips, exposing them and showing them in plain view.

"Please," I pleaded. He punched me in the side and I whimpered.

His hands grabbed my soft, exposed side. His rough hands clawed and held me to tightly that it was causing my skin to bruise. He slowly began to slide them up, as though taking pleasure in it. I shrieked.

"Please! I swear I don't know anything!"

"Do you think I really care? I just want to break you, and ruin you, and then take you," he said leaning close to me again, an evil grin upon his face. He leaned down to the cut on my stomach that he had caused and I felt his tongue against my skin. I shuddered and then man looked up at me smirking and licking his lips. I was horrified. This man was a monster. The look in his eyes was one of malice and lust… the intent to hurt me… and enjoy it.

"My sweet, I will tell you know… you are in for a long and painful night," he said, his lips coming close to mine, his eyes filled with sinful desires.

I whimpered, tears falling down my face. He came very close to me his body barely inches away. His hands left my wrist. I let out a feeble whine as hope left me.

He rudely put his hands on my breasts squeezing tightly. He pressed his hips into mine, his strong muscular frame against my frail one, grinding them into each other. I opened my mouth in a cry of pain and he used the opportunity to his advantage. He caught my mouth with his, his kiss rough and full of urgency. He was bruising my lips with his hard jaw. He bit my bottom lip and I tasted blood. I moaned and I felt him chuckle. He forced his tongue past my lips and into my mouth. I tried in vain to push him off me, but he was just too strong.

He removed one of his hands from my chest and grabbed me in the back of the head by the hair. He lifted himself off of me slightly, pulled me up. He used the hand that he had clasped in my hair to force my head back. I was forced to arch my back, I screamed. His rough lips kissed and his teeth bit my neck as though he were hungry. He was leaving marks I knew. He started moving lower, toward my cleavage. Suddenly he lifted his head again and shoved me back to the ground. He moved his hands underneath the cloth that had become my shirt. His nails clawed into the skin on my rips, caressing my breasts. I shrieked as his nails drug down my sides leaving red marks. His hips dug into mine. I whimpered as I felt him move his hands down. I didn't realize what he was doing until I felt the tugging as he began to remove the lower portion of my clothing.

I panicked and screamed, thrashing around. Out of nowhere he stood up, dragging my up, and slammed me against a tree. The surprise made me go quite. My legs were no longer able to hold me up, his arms pressing tightly against my chest was the only thing holding me up from the ground.

"You're mine," he leered in my ear. His hands wrapped themselves around me, his body pressing into my skin. I screamed with fright and pain.

"Please stop! Don't…" I stuttered weakly.

He threw me back down to the ground and followed, his hands still wrapped around me. I knew he was done toying with me. I felt his hands slide down my back and knew what he was going to do. He began to remove the final pieces of clothing in his way, his hands sliding into my skirt. His pants were already unbuttoned and knew once he hand finished with mine, we was going to remove his own. Tears cascaded down my face and I closed my eyes, praying to wake up from this nightmare. He was kissing my neck again, pressing his body against mine, his hands sliding way too far down my back side, cloth coming with it.

Suddenly he stopped. His head rose, his hands came out from under me.

"Well, if it isn't the Blue Spirit that rescued the Avatar in the first place."

He got off of me, standing up. I opened my eyes and saw his figure taking out a knife. I realized I was shaking horribly. Out of the blue, he picked me up and I saw the blurry image of the man with the blue mask. Sour threw me against a tree behind him. I slid to the ground, too weak and in pain to move. My body felt broken. I had to thank this man for showing up before Sour could get busy… but then I didn't know if he still would.

"Don't worry, you can have the Avatar when I'm done. What a taste too? She's got the sweetest flavor," said Sour as he circled the man.

"What do you mean?" asked the Blue Spirit slowly._ Why did his voice sound familiar? Where had I heard it before?_ I heard Sour's laughter and shuddered violently.

"On second thought, I'm not going to let you have her. She's mine."

I couldn't watch. I closed my eyes and turned away. The sickening sounds of a sword being cut into a persons flesh reached my ears. I heard liquid landing onto the forest floor and then the thud as a body hit the ground.

--

The sound of someone walking over to me caught my attention. The person stopped in front of me and, fearfully, I opened my eyes. It was the man in the blue mask, the Blue Spirit. He kneeled down so that we were the same height, he taller then me. His hand reached up and he slowly removed his mask…

I had already guessed who was behind the mask; I had guessed it the instant I heard him speak. The Fire Nation hairpiece had, had a royal gleam… but I had hoped I'd been mistaken.

Prince Zuko was looking down at me. His hair was loose and gave him a slightly shaggy appearance, some strands long enough to reach his eyebrows. In his golden eyes, the expression was unreadable.

I shrinked beneath his gaze avoiding his eyes. So that's why I had been rescued, so that he could capture me instead. It felt like I had never been rescued. I began to shake. _Was he going to finish the job?_

All of a sudden he grabbed me, forcing me back to the ground. I could feel the dried leaves against my back. I knew he had seen the weakness in my eyes, the vulnerability… he was going to use it to his advantage.

He came on his hands and knees on top of me, looking down into my face. I couldn't read his expression… but his piercing gaze seemed to look right through me as if he could read everything hidden there. My hands rose up in front of my face, almost as if I were trying to shield myself from that gaze.

"How did the catch you, and now again? What did they want?" Zuko asked in a strong and forceful voice. He wanted the information now. I didn't want to test his patience.

"I… I was … just trying to get something for my friends… and they sent archers… and they… cornered me… while I was trying to get back…" I croaked out shaking.

"What did they want?" Zuko repeated. I saw him lean a little closer, felt my heart pump double time, and felt the fear radiate from me.

"They… They… asked some questions… about other air benders, and how I managed to elude them for so long."

"What else?" he asked. I saw an expression form from behind my shaking hands. He was confused by the instant submission I was giving him.

"They…" I gulped, "They… wanted… me…"

He went quiet for a moment; I could tell that he was thinking… processing my words from behind his dark hair and eyes. He was looking at me with that searching gaze that made me feel naked. I knew what I must look like to him… pale, and shaking with fright. He looked away for a moment, instead looking at the man he had killed in the clearing.

"Please…" I whispered. I couldn't take it. I was scared. I was afraid he would hurt me… and I didn't want to wait around until he did. He looked back at me, catching my green eyes in his. There were tears running down my face again, my shaking hands were dropped a little from my face.

"What happened to you?" Zuko asked as though he hadn't heard me. I watched his eyes flicker to the place on my arm where he had burned me before and then to my tattoos, as though he was making sure I was the boy he'd been chasing.

"Please?" I pleaded again louder, my whole body quivering as much as my voice.

"Please what?!" Zuko yelled sounding impatient.

I closed my eyes as more tears cascaded down. I managed to opened them again and whispered faintly, "Please… please don't rape me… Please…. I'll do anything… just… please… don't" I choked off. My hands, bruised and bloody, rose and hide my face covered in terrified sobs from him.

A few tense moments passed before I was able to open my eyes again. He was staring back at me. I watched his eyes travel across my exposed skin, his eyebrows raised as he saw the injuries and beatings I had suffered. He looked back into my face. His eyes had more compassion in them, and something like sorrow. Zuko closed his eyes for a second.

"Sorry, I didn't realize what had happened. What he did to you… I didn't think Zhao would go so far… I walked in and saw what was happening a split second before I acted, but I didn't really comprehend it… until now," he said, his tone calmer.

I listened quietly.

"You know, I never expected the Avatar to be a girl… you had be completely fooled," said Zuko his voice growing softer. He chuckled lightly. "But, now that I look back, I guess it makes sense."

I become conscious that I was still shaking rather violently. I was still unsure of his motives. Zuko pressed his hand lightly against my arm and I flinched terribly. His hands had felt so hot against my skin.

"W… what are you going to do with me?" I stuttered quietly.

"Nothing. But, you need to be taken care of and I need you so that I can return home and regain my honor," he said, his expression growing gentle. I panicked, what if his father threw me right back were I had been?

"Don't take me to him!" I cried out and I watched him narrow his eyes. "Please let me go… I don't want to go back there…" I chocked off.

He looked at me for a long minute. He didn't seem to be entirely sure what to do. I waiting, barely daring to breathe. Would his answer spell my doom? My eyes leaked a few tears that I couldn't hold back. A soft wind swept by and I shivered again, my bare arms and legs felt cold. Zuko suddenly sat up, pulling me up with him. He pulled me closer to his chest, as though in a hug.

"Do you know where you friends are?" he asked not looking at me.

At the touch of him I flinched, wanting to move away from him. His arms were stronger then me, so I just accepted it and waited quietly. I nodded silently to his question and brought my legs closer to my chest.

"Okay, come on, let's go. I'll carry you on my back; I'll be able to keep you warm and you can't exactly walk," he said standing up, taking me with him.

There was, perhaps, one second in which I seriously considered running away from him… but then I new I'd never make it. He had put me on my feet, but there was no strength in my legs. I wanted to scream. I had never felt this helpless, totally at his mercy. When he took off his supporting hand I tried to stand with my own strength… but I couldn't… I was going to collapse again.

"Be careful," said Zuko catching me before I fell. He sighed and swung me easily onto his back, starting to walk.

"Okay, so… what way?" he asked.

I was scared to tell him, what if he hurt my ill friends? But I was even more scared that he'd force it out of me anyway. Grudgingly I pointed toward the ruins on the hill.

"You're so close?" He said his head dropping as though he couldn't believe it. He started walking toward them, moving rather quickly.

After a short while, my eyelids dropped. The rocking motion of walking and my own exhaustion carried me out of consciousness.

--

Everything was black at first… But, then I saw the images around me slowly become brighter. I looked down and saw that I was running through the woods, a dark and starless sky above me. I ran into a clearing and someone grabbed me from behind.

"Hello Sweetie," said the sinister voice in my ear. The black tower flashed in front of my eyes. I watched from a corner as men whipped and hurt me, and I felt the pain come again, afresh. I let out a whimper. Suddenly, I was back in the woods again, Sour holding me. He threw me to the ground. My hands clasped dried leaves as I tried to crawl away. He jumped on top of me again. I thrashed around, trying to get away from him. He smirked and drew close to my ear.

In the distance I heard some faint words. "Hey wake up," the voice echoed.

Sour sneered and leaned close and put his face next to my neck. "You're mine," he said. Someone grabbed my arm.

I woke up with a jolt, breathing hard. I sat up quickly and looked around, shaking. He had seemed so near, like he wanted to hurt me even if he were dead. I brought me knees to my chest, resting my head on my knees, and closed my eyes, my hair falling over my face. A few tears ran down my face. There was warm fur underneath me… I could only guess that it was Appa's tail.

"What's wrong?" came the voice of Prince Zuko to my side. I jumped and looked up at him, I had completely forgotten about him. He was sitting almost right beside me, his hand still on my shoulder from awakening me. My heart thudded in my chest and I began to breathe very fast. Why was he here? What was he doing? I jumped away, falling over, and backing away toward the wall.

"Avatar…" Zuko said slowly standing up and walking toward me.

"Get away!" I yelled backing into a corner by the door, shaking. Zuko took another step towards me.

"Air bender…"

"Stop! Don't…"

"It's okay… I'm not here to harm you," he said gently. He got onto his knees and moved slightly closer to me.

"You… You… sure?" I asked gulping.

He nodded, "I'm sure."

But at the moment, that wasn't enough for me. He was now only a few feet away. He could've touched me if he had reached out. I glanced at the door and dived. Zuko must of seen what I was about to do for he grabbed me by the back and drew me – kicking and flailing – into his chest, his arms wrapped around me.

I struggled, but he was holding me to tightly. I felt his mouth against my ear.

"Hush child. Shh… it's okay, it's okay," he whispered. I stopped struggling breathing hard in his grip. "It's okay…"

I relaxed a few tears rolling down. I closed my eyes and cried into his arms. He picked me up, moving slowly so that I knew what he was going to do. He stood up and carried me back to Appa's tail, laying me down gently.

My mind still felt tortured. I couldn't get him out of my head… his evil grin… or my terrified pleading screams. Zuko stayed next to me, watching me with a strange look on his face.

"I…" I said quietly, my voice cracking. "I… can't get him out of my head." Another tear rolled down my face. "H-he won't leave me alone…" I don't know why I felt I needed to tell him… but I had needed to confide in someone… and he was the only one there.

I hear him sigh.

"I should have gotten there sooner. I was just going to leave you in the woods and go back to the ship when I heard your scream. I am sorry, I should have run faster when I heard you…" he said trailing off.

It took me a second to respond. I was still so scared of him that it hurt. "You… didn't have to get me out of there," I mumbled. He didn't have to rescue me from the tower, or the man in the woods… he hadn't been bound too. "It was your choice," I whispered to him before going quite.

"So… um… Why do you stay with those two? You're the Avatar after all, why don't you just go attack the Fire Lord and get it over with?" he asked sounding almost uninterested.

"Because, I have to learn how to bend every element first," I muttered. Why was he making this pointless chatter with me? Why didn't he just leave?

"Why are you still here?" I asked opening my eyes and glaring at him.

"I told uncle that he could have the ship to himself for two days, he'll force me to sing, so I can't go back yet," he said shrugging looking at me as though he were worried. I nodded and rolled over, facing away from him.

"Kay," I said closing my eyes.

I heard the sound of movement and heard Zuko leaning against a wall. I quickly slipped into sleep, still exhausted.

--

I dreamed again. The memory of the dark tower was just a bunch of incoherent images and thoughts but the forest was worse. It was vivid, as though it were really happening. He was on top of me again. I cried out while he laughed mercilessly. He hit me and I felt him begin to remove my skirt.

"No," I whimpered. "Stop it! Please don't!" I cried out, my voice ringing with dread.

I heard again, someone in the distance, trying to wake me from my nightmare. "Air bender, wake up! You're having a bad dream again."

I thrashed on the ground, trying to break free of Sour's grip.

"Air bender!" the voice repeated.

The man on top of me gave another evil grin and clasped my thigh, his nails digging into my skin.

I woke up covered in sweat, and yelling. "NO!" I screamed shaking violently.

"Shh," muttered the voice of Zuko next to me. I curled up, into a ball, crying.

"Uh… um… It's okay, he's gone," Zuko stuttered. "Crap… I don't know what to do…" he muttered.

"Why did you even come over here?" I asked. I looked up at him. My cheeks streaked with tears. I closed me eyes and faced away when he didn't answer. Beneath my eyelids I could still feel him on top of me. I shuddered. Zuko was silent.

I felt so lost. I couldn't sleep or _he'd_ come back to haunt me, and I didn't want to be awake the pain still great and fresh. With Kimiko sick, I had no one to comfort me. I glanced at Zuko and shuddered again.

"Why do you keep shaking?" he asked. I looked up at him for a second; he was watching me intently. I looked down; I was feeling dizzy.

"I don't know…" I said in a quiet voice. My eyelids dropped and I heard his laughter again. I jolted upright again. Another tear fell down. I was so tired, but I wasn't getting rest from the brief intervals of sleep. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes again; unable to keep them open. I heard some faint movement.

"Air bender, everything is okay. You're not in the woods anymore. That man is dead, I made sure of it," muttered the quiet voice of Zuko. I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder gently and tentatively.

I jumped; I hadn't realized he had moved next to me.

"I just…" I whispered, "I just… can't get it out of my mind. It doesn't want to leave… I keep reliving it over and over… and… it hurts." I took a deep breath a teardrop escaping. "It really hurts… it hurts…" I whimpered putting my head on my knees.

It was so weird, having him this close and not fighting him. He put his arm on my shoulder, a little awkwardly. He seemed to be trying to comfort me.

"You don't have to worry anymore," he said gently. When he put his arm around me, I felt a moment of panic. I almost jumped away, but he – sensing it – whispered, "It's okay, I won't harm you." And I gave in.

"Why did you hide your gender, Avatar?" he asked glancing at me for a moment before looking away again.

"For reasons like this," I said. A shiver passed though me and Zuko shot me a glance.

"You remember what you did when me and you fought that first time on my ship?" he asked. "Why didn't you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"The thing when your tattoos lit up."

"I have no control over it," I said. "I don't know what it is… and it was a different situation there…" I muttered my eyelids dropping. As everything became black, I felt my head slide to his shoulder and knew no more.

--

I saw myself running through the trees when someone grabbed me from behind.

"Hello Sweetie," said the man, his voice echoing in my ears. Then… he hurt me…. And I cried out.

I flinched awake, shaking again. My cheeks were wet.

"You're not there… it's okay… He's dead," said the voice of Zuko next to me smoothly.

I closed my eyes. I couldn't comprehend whom I was leaning against. Was it Kimiko? Sokka? My mind was all fuzzy. I pressed my face into the person's chest, hiding my tears. A warm hand lightly touched my cheek, wiping away some of the wetness. My breathing eased and I calmed. The warmth of the person next to me drew me in. I laid my head on his chest and slipped back into sleep.

--

When I woke up again, shuddering, it was almost dawn. There was a warm arm around me. I looked up to see who's chest I had fallen asleep on and my eyes found a sleeping Zuko, right beside me. Instantly I wanted to jump away, to run away. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I didn't want him to wake up.

_He isn't hurting me… He isn't going to hurt me._

I remained still for a few minutes, hoping sleep would drag me down, but my accelerating heart was proving it to be elusive. I started humming. Humming my lullaby. It was the only thing that calmed me.

"Ay, ay ay ya, Ay ay ya. Let's listen to the song of the world. How far should we go? To see the sky fall and our souls rise?"

I dozed off, relaxed for the first time in a long while.

--

**I hope we didn't go overboard at that 'One' scene... **

**Please review and tell me what you think! The More reviews the better! Feel free to drop more then one!**

**Promise for next chapter:**

** Bathhouses**


	5. A Spa?

**Okay, I changed a lot in this chapter. A whole lot! So I suggest for those of you who have already read it... read it again. Please enjoy the newly refurbished chapter 5 (bows).**

**Keyword: Bathhouses**

**Enjoy!**

--

**Chapter 5**

**"A Spa?"**

I blinked, and then yawned, waking up for the first time that night without shuddering in fright. I stretched my arms and then noticed. There was nobody next to me. I sat up looking wildly around the room for his tall figure. Nothing. I glanced at the floor. There was a new black cloak that didn't belong to me. On top was a piece of parchment. I picked up the note. It was written in a rather neat scrawl.

_I had to leave. I hope you get better soon. Don't worry about Prince Zuko; he will let you have a head start. See you around._

_The Blue Spirit_

_P.S. You can keep the cloak_

A smile tugged at my lips. At least he was chivalrous. I glanced at the world outside the ruin. The storm had passed. The sky was clear blue again. It was already mid morning.

I folded the note and stuck it in a pocket of the cloak. I stood up very quickly, then with a yell of shock I fell back down, flat on my back. I clutched my knees, my teeth clenched. I had forgotten how much I had suffered. The wave of pain had been a shock. I had a sudden strange wish that Zuko had instead tortured the man to death.

I was so sore. How I every managed to lie on my back was a mystery to me. My muscles screamed in protest every time I moved them. Glancing at my skin, I could see dark purple bruises and claw marks on my stomach, arms and even legs. I heard a yawn and panicked. Kimiko would flip if she saw this!

As fast as I could, I grabbed the cloak and threw it on, and not a moment too soon. Kimiko was sitting up, rubbing her eyes, apparently healed from her illness. She looked up at me, and then did a double take.

"W-what happened?!" she exclaimed standing up. I gave her a confused look and she pointed at my cheek. I reached up and touched it. It smarted. No doubt it was the bruise I had received when he had hit me across the face.

I considered for a moment telling her the truth… but then I realized I didn't want her to know… and I didn't want to talk about it. Kimiko looked down and gasped again.

"And your foot too! What did you do?" she asked. I looked down. My sprained ankle was still purple and swollen. It was throbbing dully.

"Oh… I… uh… tripped and fell down those stair on the way back," I muttered. I was clumsy. It could be possible. Kimiko didn't question my lie.

"Should we take you to a doctor?"

"No!" I said a little too quickly. At Kimiko's raised eyebrows I said, "It's already going down… I don't want to tip Zuko off right?"

Kimiko nodded in understanding. I normally would've gone, probably, but I didn't want awkward questions regarding bruises and marks.

"But… uh… can I go to a bath house?" I asked nervously. "I'm all sore." All I wanted to do was lie back in a tub of steaming water. Wash off the blood and dirt, and begin the healing process. That would be wonderful...

"Yeah, sure, of course," said Kimiko in an understanding tone.

I watched with amusement as she kicked Sokka in the small of the back, trying to wake him up. She yanked the sleeping bag from him and began to roll it up.

"We should leave quickly," I said suddenly remembering Zuko's note. "I think I saw Zuko's boat in the harbor."

Kimiko nodded and threw her stuff into Appa's saddle. I slowly stood up, clasping onto Appa's fur. I gingerly tested my weight on my foot. My leg shook slightly and it stung, but manageable. I climbed onto Appa by his tail. I leaned back in the saddle and took a deep breath.

"Where are we headed?" Sokka asked from the front, the reins in his hands. Kimiko surveyed the map.

"There's a town just a few miles away, and it's on our course to the North. It looks big enough to hold a bathhouse," said Kimiko. And with that, we flew into the sky.

"Yeah… I hope they have a weapons shop!" said Sokka excitedly. Kimiko sighed and put the map away. I gave a small smile.

"You'll have to go alone then, Ayame. Last time he handled weapons he didn't know about, he nearly killed himself," Kimiko said smirking. That suited me just fine. I didn't want her looking at my marks either.

"That's okay, I'll look less like a potential Avatar this way. Plus, I can't go in disguise," I said.

It's kind of impossible to hide your gender at a bathhouse. I already had a plan in place. I was going to ask for a private tub that allowed apparel to be worn. I grimaced. Only problem was that it'd most likely be co-ed then… just had to hope nobody else wanted a private pool.

In my bag, I packed some swim wear and an outfit to change into when I got out. Kimiko smiled at me, though a worried expression was still upon her face.

Just outside of town we landed, hiding Appa and Momo in the woods.

--

"What about Zuko?" I asked nervously as we walked into town. I had absolutely no desire to run into the man. Without a doubt, I would be very easily captured at the moment.

"Well, he should believe that we've gone ahead. He wouldn't expect us to linger… I mean we don't want to be less then a mile away from the guy," said Kimiko reassuringly. I nodded praying she was right. We paused at an intersection.

"Okay, so the bathhouse is down to the road and on the left, the weapons shop is right here," said Kimiko pointing over her shoulder to a wooden building. "Meet us here when you're done." Kimiko gave me a hug, smiling. Sokka on the other hand clapped his hands together gleefully and ran into the shop. Kimiko sighed. I chuckled and nodded, and she too walked inside.

I turned and walked down the road, as she had instructed. Sure enough there was a sign, 'The Bathhouse'. I walked inside and looked around. It was very warm inside. On the windows were lots of potted plants. It felt tropical. There was a desk at the front. The manager was a middle-aged man, with ginger hair. I walked up to him, pulling my hood down.

"Hey, can I get a private pool where apparel is worn?" I asked fluttering my eyelashes. I had learned that I could get what I wanted from man by simply flirting with him. I smiled at him and the guy looked around and shrugged.

"Sure." He handed me a key. I thanked him and walked away, toward the showers and changing rooms.

--

The changing rooms were nice too. Hot and steamy, they had showers for you to clean rinse yourself before going into the actual tub. I put my things down on a stool beside a shower, along with a towel and silk robe. I took a deep breath and took off my cloak placing it on the stool. I slid off my ripped shirt and skirt and tossed it into the trash.

I pulled the curtain around me and turned on the water. Warm, clean water poured out of the silver showerhead and onto my skin. I felt the dirt washed away. Glancing at my feet I watched as mucky and bloody water slipped down the drain. When the water turned clear I turned off the flow. I grabbed the towel and lightly dried myself. Then I pulled the curtain back and got out the clothing I was going to wear into the pool.

I slipped it on and put the bag in a wooden cabinet. I grabbed a new towel and surveyed myself in the mirror before slipping on the robe.

I was wearing what I would swim in at the Air Temple. I had sewn it myself. A dark blue bikini with a light loose, see-through, sleeveless, belly shirt that tied with two strings around my neck. It had a very open neck. The skirt was more of a triangular wrap that had two strings tying on one hip, like half a skirt. They were a light, bluish indigo in color.

Satisfied with my appearance I pulled on the white bathrobe, put the towel under my arm, and walked out. I headed down the hall, pausing to read the signs on doors. The first two were the public male and female pools. Then a few co-ed. Finally I reached a private pool, door number six. I put my key in the lock and opened the door.

I liked the room. It looked like a hot springs. A large semi deep bathtub was embedded in the tan tile in the center of the room. The walls were a rich red wood that retained heat. There was one other door in the back with a sign reading '_emergency exit'_. There were plants everywhere here too, as well as a few lounging chairs. It was full of steam and very warm.

I smiled and slipped off my rope hanging it on a hook, placing my towel next to it. I walked over to the tub and tested the water with my toe. It was hot, but not scorching. I climbed in and felt myself melt. It felt unbelievable. I took a deep breath and dipped my whole body underneath. I came back up and swung soaking strands of hair back. Hot water ran down my face. I leaned gently against a wall of the tub and closed my eyes, relaxing… Soaking up the warmth.

The door opened.

"No! Uncle you said this was a thank you for letting you have the ship. Then let me enjoy it alone, I don't want to sit in a bathtub with a naked old man! Go take the second private pool, they said they had two."

The door slammed shut. I was painfully aware there was another person in the room. I heard the key go into the lock and the door click shut. We were alone.

_Please… PLEASE let me have imagined that… _My wish was unfulfilled for I heard him speak again.

"Jeez, Uncle…" he muttered in an annoyed tone. I watched as he turned around, in a white robe. His golden eyes rested on my form in the pool. His expression turned to one of confusion. He didn't realize who was in the tub.

"Hey! This is a… Oh…" he said starting furious and trailing off. I panicked. One quick glance at the emergency door in the corner and I was, next second, out of the pool and sprinting toward it. I reached it without any conflict. I turned the knob. It didn't move. I looked behind me; Zuko was still staring at me. I tried the other way, and then banged on the door, but to no avail. I turned around, pressing my back against the door, my hand still feebly trying to turn the knob.

I was locked in a room with the Fire Nation Prince who was trying to capture me.

_Why? Why!?_ I cried out it my thoughts. He was supposed to have gone on! Why did he have to come here of all places? I wanted to break down and sob into someone's shoulder. Why did I have the worst luck? I'm always in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Zuko took a step toward me and I felt my heart beat quicken. Another step, another one. My heart was thumping so loudly I was sure he could hear it.

"What are you doing here?" I blurted out. He stopped.

"I might as you the same question," he said. He was looking at me like he never had seen me before. Well… it was probably because he'd never seen me in swimsuit before. He took another step toward me.

"D-don't come any closer!" I said uneasily. He rolled his eyes.

"And what'll you do? Fall to pieces?" he said sarcastically still walking forward. He took another step and sighed. "Look, I said I'll give you a head start, I promise it won't end till tomorrow."

I nodded, not sure that I believed him. As I watched he slipped off his rope. All I could do was gape.

Wearing nothing but black shorts, he was no less handsome then when he wore his uniform. Pale skin glistened in the steam of the room. Stripling muscles covered his body. My eyes were drawn to the beauty of it. It took me a few seconds to realize I was staring, and that he was now standing in front of me.

My face felt hot as I looked up into his golden eyes.

"You okay?" he asked. I could see the smirk on his lips.

"I…"

"Look, right now I'm on vacation. So no fighting, and no running. Rescuing you took a quite a bit of stamina. So… truce, for now." He held out his hand to shake.

"Um… okay," I muttered smacking it once.

He seemed satisfied. Zuko sighed and turned, walking toward the pool. I looked down at the ground.

"You coming in?" he asked and I looked up to see him sitting lazily in the water. I nodded once and slid myself in. I sat in the corner, the spot farthest from him. I tried to relax as I had the first time, but it was proving to be impossible. Now that he was here, my body didn't want to release its tension. I still didn't trust him.

The water seemed to be getting hotter, though that could've just been my nerves. I closed my eyes and tried to pretend that he wasn't there. I couldn't forget. The water seemed to be boiling me now.

I glanced at him once; his eyes were closed. He was so calm. It was unsettling. I stood up and walked smoothly over to a lounging chair. I laid down, my back facing up and my head resting on my hands. Opening my eyes a crack I saw steam rise off of my skin. I closed my eyes. I smiled lightly; the monks at the air temple used to call me the sleeping kitten.

I heard Zuko sigh as though he were bored. I felt slightly annoyed. Why did he even have to be here!? I wanted to scream, vent out my frustration… but I couldn't. My injuries were throbbing painfully. My muscles had barely released their tension. I hated the feeling of vulnerability.

I heard a sigh and the sound of more steam being released. I tried to relax, thinking about my life at the air temple… the good times. It worked, slightly. The heat from the water was starting to wear off. My body ached, viciously, for soothing warmth.

I didn't want to move. I didn't want to be any nearer to Zuko. And worse of all, I didn't want to chance the risk of showing him my pain as I moved to the pool. I clenched the lounging chair, hoping it would pass.

I heard some movement, though I ignored it. Zuko was probably stretching or something. Then, out of nowhere, hot water was dumped on top of me. I yelled in shock and practically flipped over the chair, onto the other side. I leaned against it, breathing fast. That had been a serious shock, just a pure rush of adrenaline.

"What the hell?" I sputtered looking up at Zuko standing over me with a bucket. I clenched my teeth. I regretted jumping now. My sore muscles were releasing waves of pain every time I breathed. Zuko dropped the bucket with a soft clang. I glared up at him.

"Come on! I know your hurting. Get in the water, maybe I can help," he said turning around and walking toward the pool. At the edge he looked back to see if I had followed him. I hadn't moved an inch. I was surprised.

"You're not serious, are you?" I asked doubtfully.

"Have I ever joked before?" Zuko asked raising an eyebrow. "If I'm going to fight you later on, I'd rather fight when you're at your full strength. That way it's a more satisfactory victory."

I was shocked. How could I trust him? I stood up, carefully, slowly, my hand on the chair. I looked at him doubtfully, hesitating. Zuko rolled his eyes and took a step toward me.

"Come on."

Nervously I took a step toward him, still unsure. I grimaced as pain seared my sprained ankle and I stumbled. Suddenly he was there, in front of me. He picked me up, ignoring my yells of protest. My hand pressed against his bare chest and I felt the heat rise to my face again. He walked to the waters edge, and then proceeded to walk to the middle of the pool. He dropped me in.

I sputtered again and popped my head out of the water. I shook soaking strands of hair from my face. I shot him an exasperated look. He shrugged, a smirk playing somewhere around his lips.

"You still think I'm untrustworthy? You've been the most vulnerable these last few hours, and yet I haven't harmed you once."

_Oh right… you just dropped me into the tub, why wouldn't I trust you?_ I thought sarcastically. Though, I saw his point. He hadn't harmed me. And he was a teenager; I couldn't blame him for tossing girls in water for some amusement.

He gently touched my arm and I flinched again. I looked down. "Don't be surprised. You're still going to try to capture me." I gulped and muttered, "I still don't know if you won't suddenly turn…" I went silent. I didn't want to fill my mind with fear.

I heard him sigh. I turned around, facing away from him, looking at the water ripples. The touch of his hands on my shoulders made me jump. He chuckled lightly and I felt my cheeks burn again.

"Right now, I'm not. You're more like a neglected kitten than a water bender."

"Shut up, I'm an air bender," I mumbled. I felt his hands lightly squeeze my shoulders, as though massaging them. "What are you doing?!" I exclaimed wanting to move away.

"Helping you relax," he said smoothly.

"Thanks, but…I…" I started and then stopped. His hands were so warm, like heating pads. Gently massaging the painful muscles under my skin, moving tenderly across my shoulder blades. I closed my eyes, melting, finally relaxing.

"See?" he whispered sounding amused. I couldn't even respond. It felt so good…

I felt his chest against my back. I panicked. Faster then I could have believed I had moved away, facing toward him, breathing fast. The tension had returned.

Was Zuko smirking slightly?

"What's wrong?" he asked coming over to me. He ran one of those large hands through his damp hair. I avoided his eyes, and instead they darted toward the doors again.

"N-nothing," I stuttered. Something dawned on me then. Something that I knew had changed since last night. I was scared of him. And not just that… I was scared of MEN! My trust in them had been shaken. I was constantly thinking of their desires.

"You seem scared," stated Zuko calmly. He was moving toward me. The water was beginning to feel very warm again. I backed away from him, until my back was against the edge of the tub. My heart was thumping far to fast.

"Do I?" I asked my voice wavering. And suddenly, he was there. Looking down at me. His body was close enough for me to feel the heat radiating off of him. It was too close.

I gulped. "W-what are you doing?" I asked shakily. I felt trapped by his golden gaze.

"Nothing," he said easily. He placed his hands beside my head on the rims of the tub. There was a light smirk on his face. I felt cornered, but for some reason I didn't feel very threatened. His eyes were crinkled in a friendly way, unlike Sour's. Zuko seemed to be genuinely amused, as if he were teasing me!

I could feel myself quivering nervously. He was much to close for comfort… I may trust him the sense that he won't hurt me in that way, I was still uncomfortable being to close. His eyes kept mine, his arms preventing any escape. A bead of sweat slid down my neck. He took one more step, and then stopped. He let his arms fall to his sides. A simple grin was upon his face. He seemed to be just enjoying my reaction. He wasn't laughing, but his expression was making his amusement perfectly clear.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"Understatement," I whispered, by breathing shallow. What in the world did he think he was doing? Did he enjoy putting me on edge like this? The answer was 'yes'. I felt myself faintly annoyed.

"Aw, come on… It's so fun to see you react like this! You haven't been around other guys much, huh? Other then the Water Tribe boy you're traveling with?" he asked his eyebrow raising.

I glared at him. I knew I had… but that was a hundred years ago. Men were a little different then… and… it was only because of last night that my behavior had changed, he knew that! If last night hadn't happened I would be acting completely different, as would he be.

"N-not really," I muttered. He knew it before I had even said it. I didn't want to explain to him how uncomfortable I was around his gender at the moment. He wouldn't understand. I didn't want to risk breaking down in front of him.

"You know," he said shaking his head. "It's easier to be around us then you might think. We're pretty easy to manipulate. We have a weak spot that girls can hit easily, while they… don't."

I was beginning to feel claustrophobic.

"Yeah, I know… but considering recent events… I've learned that men are far stronger then women," I muttered.

By now, I was starting to panic. The pressure he was putting on me was tampering with my thinking. It was too nerve wracking. And then, finally, Zuko seemed to sense my plea and took a step back, allowing space between us. I let out a breath of relief. He shot me an apologetic glance.

"Sorry, though you seemed to react differently when I came close. You didn't go crazy, you seemed calmer, more nervous then scared… why?" he asked sounding slightly apologetic. He looked down and took another step back.

"It's nervousness on the border of fear," I said quietly, relaxing as he gave me more space. "You said… I could trust you, and… your eyes… didn't have the same… uh… lust… as his had…" I whispered, trailing off, casting my eyes to the water ripples.

"That's because I wasn't going to do anything. I was just testing something; you can trust me… for now. I promise you… I won't harm you… I won't _rape _you. If we are friends, if we are enemies, or something in between, I will never do that to you, or anyone else for that matter," he said, his voice sincere.

I flinched terribly at the word 'rape' and turned my back to him. My shoulders shook slightly. He had come very late… he hadn't seen what he did to me. He hadn't heard what that evil voice had whispered. I had lost all hope. I had given up… and that in itself was the worst experience in the world.

He touched my shoulders again, holding them lightly. I jumped at then unexpected movement, but I didn't flinch away from his hand.

"I won't do that. I swear on my life I won't."

It felt like he was trying to comfort me. Funny, I welcomed it. It was almost… soothing to hear.

"Be careful, become too soft with me and you might not capture me when you have the chance," I teased lightly.

"Oh?" he asked amused. "I think I could still catch you. I have you know don't I? And that wasn't very hard."

"Uh huh…" I muttered, just barely holding the quiver away from my voice. I was still worried he would use this situation to his advantage. I mean… technically, I was already in his grasp.

"You don't seem scared or nervous anymore," he said quietly. He leaned closer to me, moving slowly as to not startle me. His face was next to mine, his chest against my back again. I could feel the warmth of his chest; it was soothing against my skin. Before I could stop myself or say anything, a violent shudder went though me as my body tried to relax. I felt him snicker.

"I stand corrected." I groaned and he chuckled lightly. I was far to easy for him to read. "Come on, you need to relax a bit, now don't jump away again," he said teasingly.

His hands began to massage me again, and I slowly let my guard drop. His hands gently pressed against my shoulder blades, traveling slowly and carefully across my skin. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to lean on him as he rubbed the muscles on my arms. Was this like a Spa?

After a while I stood tall again. "Er… you know… I should get going… my friends are waiting."

Zuko nodded and faced me. "So is my uncle." He walked out of the pool and grabbed his towel, water dripping from his hair. He smiled at me. I didn't see him smile… it lit up his features. He looked… like… the prince he was.

"See you around," he said softly. He gave a small wave as he walked out of the room.

--

**Sorry if we sorta went out of Zuko's character... I'm not sure if he'd be that nice... But hope you enjoyed it all the same.**

**The Promise for next chapter: One character goes a little Emo**

**(The main idea of the chapter was a friend request)**


	6. Him Again!

**Sorry, it took me forever to edit this chapter. Now, please enjoy the newly refurbished chapter 6!**

--

"Him again?"

(Rewritten)

I was frozen for a moment. I never thought Zuko and I would meet under such odd conditions. I shook my head, coming back to my senses.

I got out of the tub and grabbed my towel. I felt kind of numb. The memory of his touch was still strong, and almost alien. I shook my head again, trying to clear my mind. I opened the door, made sure no one was coming down the hall and stole into the changing rooms. There was no one inside the changing rooms either. I quickly used air to dry my body and hair. Then, I went to my bag and groaned. I had packed a dress on accident. Well, if I left my hair down no one should recognize me.

The dress was a creamy color. It had half sleeves with a rather, more open neck. It was about knee length. Underneath, I wore dark pants. Using the mirror, I parted my hair to the side so that more bangs fell over my air-bending tattoo. My hair length was now around my neck. I wondered how long it would take for it to reach its old length.

Satisfied that I didn't look like the Avatar, I packed my stuff and walked out of the room. I stopped at the desk and handed him the key.

"Thank you," I said smoothly. There was a funny smile upon the man's face.

"Any time."

As I walked out the door I heard a distinctive whistle behind me.

Out on the street I sighed with relief. The bathhouse behind me, with the weapons shop a few blocks down… I couldn't help but smile. The sun was shinning brightly above me. It was a good day. At least it had been a good day…

"Hey Beautiful, why don't you come and join us?" asked a male voice behind me. My smile vanished and I turned around to see three men standing just behind me, beckoning me over. They were all muscular and dark haired, as if related.

My throat went dry and tightened. I didn't like the way their eyes traveled up and down my body, with wicked smirks upon their faces. A shiver passed through me. I was reminded of the nightmares that didn't want to leave.

"Yeah, you'll have loads of fun! We promise," snickered his friend and they all chuckled. They walked toward me, completely at ease… as if this was normal.

"No thanks," I said curtly. I turned around and kept walking. I became faintly aware that they were following me. They didn't seem to take no for an answer. It wasn't starting to look good… was I always at the wrong spot at the wrong time?

"Please?" asked one of them, stopping in front of me, forcing me to halt.

"We don't want to me a scene…" said the voice of the first man behind me. I felt my temperature drop… I felt threatened.

"Leave me alone!" I said angrily. I dropped my bag and ran for the only escape, an empty alleyway to my right. I heard them follow.

"Come on, we won't hurt you if you come with us… well… much," one of them men said. I glanced back. They all shared identical evil smirks.

"Go away!" I yelled running flat out. Why did something bad happen every time I dressed up? One of the men caught my arm, pulling me to a halt. Feeling panicky, I looked wildly around me. I didn't want to air bend at any costs. A barrel of water caught me attention.

"Should we mention that we're not asking anymore?" that man holding me said. He leaned close to me. I shook violently. Sour shot through my mind with a searing pain, like a hot knife.

"Get away from me!" I shrieked. I summoned the water from the barrel, bringing it close to me body. Then, I thrust it toward the man, pushing him away.

The men glanced at each other, taking a step back. They had stopped smirking. The one in the middle stepped toward me again.

"We said come on, you'd better listen or you'll be in serious trouble!" he hissed grabbing my arm and forcibly shaking me. I screamed and pushed him back with water. Why didn't anyone ever come when I screamed?

"Stay away from me!" I shouted. I jumped onto the barrel and then onto the roof. I prayed the steep sides didn't push me off. I half ran, half walked unsteadily toward the next building.

"Crap!" I heard from below me. I jumped onto the next building, just barely making it without air bending. I could feel the adrenaline coursing through me, numbing the pain in my ankle.

Something small, round, and hard collided with the side of my head, cutting skin and throwing me off balance. That jerk had thrown a rock at me! I slipped and I slid off the metal roof. Preparing myself for hard ground I was surprised when I landing on top of someone. I was about to apologize… but never got the words out of my mouth.

"You appear everywhere I go because…?" said the deep voice of Zuko underneath me. I looked down, stunned for a moment. He rubbed his head.

I practically leapt off him. He was supposed to have gone back to his ship! What's wrong with my luck? Before I could run, he caught my wrist, pulling me back.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I watched his eyes travel to the scratch on the side of my head. I could feel a small line of blood run down my face. His eyes caught mine with that reading look of his. I could only imagine what my eyes looked like. Wide and terrified, the same look as in the forest.

"Air bender…" Zuko began sounding concerned.

"Let me go! Get away from me!" I shouted coiling air like I had coiled water; I pushed him back. I turned and bolted down the road, turning this way and that, not looking back.

I kept turning corners trying to lose any number of men that were following me. The adrenaline began to seep away; being replaced by exhaustion and dread. Finally, I couldn't run anymore. I stopped, leaning on against a wall, doubled over and taking deep breaths. I thought I had lost them. Seconds later, I was prove wrong to my dismay. A hand grabbed my shoulder roughly and tightly.

"We caught up to you," hissed an angry voice in my ear. His grip tightened and I saw the dirt rush up to meet me as he threw me to the ground. As soon as he had released me I flipped over and backed away from them.

"Stop," I pleaded my voice a quiet whimper. I don't why I even asked; I knew what the answer would be. It seemed like the only thing I could do. If he didn't stop… I would be forced to air bend to escape and expose myself.

His hand reached for me…

"Get away from me!" I screamed closing my eyes and backing away.

"Calm down air bender," came _his_ voice calmly from behind me. I stopped. I could feel him right behind me. He could appear out of nowhere… how in the world did he know I was here?

"You guys have a problem?" Zuko asked in a cold voice toward the men.

"No Sir…"

They turned and ran back they way they had gone. I wobbled and slid to the ground, my legs finally giving in. Zuko knelt next to me, and my attention was swiftly brought back to him.

"What is it with these guys being so attracted to you? I don't get it…" he said in a friendly teasing sort of way. He helped me up, having me lean on him for support. I closed my eyes for a second. Why was he being so gentle and friendly? The truce must still be on…

"I don't know," I whispered. It wasn't my fault that when I was my gender I attracted trouble without end. Zuko sighed. I wouldn't doubt it if we was becoming weary of rescuing me.

"I really should've brought my mask… how am I supposed to take you to your companions? Or should I just walk up and say, 'here?'"

I glanced at him bewildered. Did he just say that? The hot water must've driven him insane! The Zuko I knew would've clad me in irons here and now.

"No," I said quickly. "I'll go myself… just give me… a sec," I said still staggered by his proposal. _Then again, it might not be that hard to catch me again, _I thought slightly depressed. I closed my eyes and exhaustion swept over me again. I started to fall.

"Geez," said Zuko catching me and laying me against the wall. "What am I going to do with someone who is this easy to capture?"

"I don't know… give me a break?" I said and I smiled inwardly. I heard him sigh; he seemed to sigh a lot around me. He grabbed my hand and swung me onto his back.

"I'm just going to take you to them," he said standing up, with me securely on his back. "Where are they? They seem to be harder to catch then you are," he said looking up at me.

"I said, just give me a sec," I grumbled. Last thing I needed was for Sokka to see me having a piggyback ride on Zuko.

"Put me down."

"Fine." And he set me back down. "At least let me wipe this blood off your face," he said. I didn't answer. I felt a cloth gently wiping the side of my head.

"Why do you always appear out of nowhere?" I asked him.

"Me? It feels like you're just falling from the sky wherever I happen to be."

"Yeah, but you're trying to capture me. I'm trying to avoid you." It hadn't been my fault I'd landed on his head!

"True, but you're the one who keeps running into me. I'm not going out of my way to find you right now," he said looking me in the eyes. There was a smirk somewhere around his mouth.

"Yeah, well… your face!" I pouted folding my arms. I didn't have any explanation for the odd 'keep running into you' situation. I thought it was still his fault I kept running into him. He laughed, obviously amused by my lack of words.

"No comeback? I'm impressed."

Zuko must've finished, as he put the handkerchief away. I wondered for a moment why he was carrying one around.

"You really, really need to be careful though. I can't save your butt every day," he said with a smile. I smiled in spite of myself. His dad wouldn't be too pleased if he brought home a corps.

"Yeah, who am I going to find to save me from you?" I asked. He merely shrugged. My guess was that he hoped I never found anyone.

"Come on Air Bender," and he pulled me to my feet. I suddenly noticed that was all he ever called me, air bender or Avatar.

"Why do you call be Air Bender?" I asked curious.

"Well, I don't know your name, as I'm betting it isn't Aang," he replied folding his arms. "That's one disadvantage. You know my name, but I don't know yours."

How that was an advantage or disadvantage was beyond me. I gave him a small smile and walked away, feeling happier. I half expected him to stop me and take me to his ship, but he never did. At the end of the road I turned around, he was still there, watching.

"It's Ayame," I said and I left the alleyway to the open street.

--

"Ayame, you look awful," said Kimiko as we rode on Appa the following week. Nearly all of my injuries had healed. My body seemed to have accelerated healing. My bruises had faded, the scratches had disappeared, and my ankle was only hurting after walking on it for a while.

But… the vivid horror awakened me every night, shaking uncontrollably and covered in sweat. His laughter echoing in my silence, his whispers threatening to take me… to break me…

My sleep was disturbed, I didn't want to close my eyes for fear of meeting him again and I couldn't remain awake. Purple bags under my eyes showed of my sleeplessness.

"Just couldn't sleep," I told her truthfully. If I had any hope of the dreams fading, they were ripped apart and destroyed every night as they delved deeper and deeper into my well being.

"Why? You seemed to be doing fine before," Kimiko asked me in her concerned tone.

"I guess… just nervous and stressed about the Fire Nation," I shrugged. I looked down at the world passing by below us. I had decided to keep that night my secret. I couldn't stand the thought of looking into their horrified faces, their constant nagging… and… I don't think I would've been able to get the words out of my mouth.

Kimiko's arms embraced me in a comforting hug.

"No worries."

"You'll beat them one day and then you won't have to worry about it anymore," Sokka said from the front, smiling encouragingly at me. Kimiko nodded reassuringly.

"… And then, we can all relax."

I could only fake a small smile for their benefit. I gave Kimiko a friendly squeeze before breaking from her embrace.

--

As the sun began to set, we landed on a mountain that looked out over the water. We hadn't seen hide or hair of Zuko since my encounter with him in the alleyway.

That night was nearly the same as any other night. Kimiko slept near sprawled eagled and snoring Sokka. The sky above our camp was clear of clouds. Stars twinkled down upon us. I rolled over, hardly able to keep my eyes open. I closed them and tried again to sleep…

--

"Hello my sweet," he sneered into my ear. I could feel his warm breath on my neck. I shot awake, shaking feverishly… my skin clammy. I looked around our little clearing and cursing myself. He was dead. He was gone, but the nightmares refused to follow him to the grave. I cast my eyes to the ground. I didn't feel attached to anything… almost like I was less… human. It was hurting me.

I groaned in despair and sat up, putting my hands to the ground beside my sleeping bag.

"Ouch," I muttered as something cut my hand. I clenched the scratch my reflex. A small dribble of blood flowed from it. I stared at it for a moment, the pain oddly refreshing… as though…

I stood up and grabbed my bag, bringing it back beside my sleeping bag. I took out one of my knives and stared at it for a long moment.

_Stop… Ayame, what are you doing?_ I asked myself.

_I don't know anymore…_ was the only response I could think of.

Feeling Human.

I brought the knife to my forearm and slid the blade slowly and carefully across my skin. The pain was only a light stinging… but it proved I was alive.

"Great… I've resorted to self-mutilation," I mumbled as I cut another one, on the underside of my wrist. My gut clenched sickeningly. Why was I resorting to this? Releasing the mental pain by inducing physical? What was wrong with me?

I shut my eyes, willing the tears not to come. I didn't have any other method of release… talking to someone… Kimiko… I wouldn't have been able to stand. She would bombard me with questions too painful and awkward to answer. She would lose it when I mentioned who had saved me…. It was out of the question.

Feeling disgruntled I laid back down. The faint stinging on my arms was barely noticeable. I closed my eyes.

--

I flinched awake and looked around again. It was the crack of dawn; the sky was just turning light. I glanced down at my arms, the memory of the night still fresh. Scabs had formed over the cuts.

_For now, it'll have to do,_ I thought. Out of my bag I pulled out two strips of cloth and tied it over my arms. If Sokka and Kimiko saw them… well… that wouldn't be good.

--

The smell of wood smoke and fish drifted into my nostrils. I opened my eyes. I must've dozed off while lost in thought… My eyes traveled to the cloth hiding my self-induced injuries, making sure they were covered. They were. I sighed and stood up.

Kimiko was sitting near the fire cooking three wonderfully silver fish. Sokka was still snoring in his sleeping bag. I walked over to her and gave the fish a tentative sniff. They smelled fantastic!

"Yum… are they done yet?" I asked. Kimiko smiled and nodded. She dished one out for me.

"Try it! I got some spices from the last market, so… they should taste really good," she said sounding absolutely thrilled.

I smiled back at her and sniffed my food. It smelled good. I took a bite. She was right; it was delicious! Not five minutes later, the smell of food woke Sokka.

Upon Appa, flying through the air with full bellies, not one of us could say we were in low spirits. The Earth Kingdom zoomed beneath us, the ocean on our right.

"How much longer until we get there?" came Sokka bored voice from the back.

"Maybe three days, maybe four… depends. But, we should be out of the Earth Kingdom and out over open water in two days," Kimiko replied sitting at the reins. Sokka groaned and leaned back. He looked around, then…

"THIS IS SO BORING!" he yelled startling Momo who had happened to be next to him.

"Well, do something constructive," Kimiko snapped her tone aggravated.

"Like what?" he wined.

"Lookout?" I recommended.

"Fine," he grumbled leaning over Appa's harness to observe the land below.

"Hey! Fire Nation Ship!"

"Yeah right."

"No, Seriously!"

Kimiko gave him a hard look and leaned over to glance at the water below us. Her face changed to an expression of shock.

"What the? Well… at least he was telling the truth."

I glanced over the edge and groaned. They were right. There was a Fire Nation Ship tracking us by sea.

"Hey, we are over land right? And they are following us on a ship… why don't we sleep on land tonight and then head for a straight shot to the Northern Water Tribe?" I suggested shrugging my shoulders. Ships can't come onto land. And… would they really be bothered to get of their cozy warm ship to search for us in a dense, dark forest when they could shoot us down over the ocean later?

"Good Idea," Sokka said turning Appa to fly slightly more inward.

"He seems to pop out of nowhere! I mean I saw his ship when we were in that town buying groceries and then he disappeared. It's like… he's a stalker!" Kimiko exclaimed, pounding her fist on Appa's saddle.

"No, he just needs to capture the Avatar, which happens to be me."

Back into my disguise, I had to admit, it wasn't going to be long before the world began to become suspicious. My hair was gaining length everyday. Pretty soon, it wasn't going to matter how I tied it, it would be feminine enough to blow my cover. I could only wonder at what would happen then.

"Can we cover enough ground between us and them before nightfall so that we can sleep without worrying about an ambush?" I asked nervously. If Appa flew all night, there was no way we'd make it there in a straight shot. Kimiko flashed a brilliant smile, dissolving my fears.

"You bet!"

Sokka surveyed a map. "We need to go northeast for a few kilometers, and then in a straight line North. We should hit a few islands and a peninsula, and then it's a straight shot to the Northern Water Tribe," he concluded tracing his finger down our projected path.

"Alright, sounds like a plan."

--

That night, we sat around the campfire together, laughing, and pleased with the progress made that day. To me it looked like we had left that ship in the dust. Tomorrow we would be flying toward the peninsula, rest there, and then try to make it to our goal before Appa had to sleep in the sea.

Sokka's snores filled the air, and Kimiko's gentle breathing joined him just as the last embers of the fire died out. I rolled over in my sleeping bag. Would he leave me alone tonight? Somehow… I doubted it. But I was so exhausted I had to sleep. I felt my mind slowly slipping away, my eyelids dropped.

He didn't leave me alone. He came again, as strong and painful as the first night. I shot awake, looking feverishly around me. As my heart rate slowed a new emotion filled my chest. Anger. Resentment. Frustration.

I sat up, slowly clenching and unclenching my hands. I ripped off the cloth that I had tied around my injuries that morning. The scabs were already beginning to fade. I grabbed my knife from the knapsack beside me. I traced the scabs slowly. Strange as it seemed, but the light sting I received made the dream become faint and took much longer to appear. Even as I watched a line of my blood slid down my arm as I broke the brown scabs.

I laid back down, troubled. What have I become?

--

I shot up. My hands were quivering. I took a deep breath and looked around. The sky had a faint light blue hue to it. The early hours of the morning, they were peaceful, and bliss.

I grabbed the weapon again, but paused. I slipped it back into the sack. I knew there had to be a better way to do this. I wasn't only hurting myself… I was hurting whoever cared about me, whether they are dead of alive. I cringed at the thought of Omao's disapproving expression.

I crawled out of my sleeping back. Cold morning air for the North bit my nose and froze my throat as it raced into my lungs. It helped me think clearer. I shivered and grabbed a light coat. Maybe a simple walk through the woods would ease my anxiety.

I left the camp behind me, and began walking in no apparent direction. Just as long as I could remember the direction of camp, I could go anywhere I pleased. Fallen leaves crunched under my toes, and frost decorated the pale limps of vacated trees. The moon shinned bright above me, refusing to let morning come to quickly. It's milky light illuminated the ground around me. A simple breeze ruffled the branches above my heads. It felt serene.

"I'll wait till the end… I'll wait, till you come around. Where'd you go? Come back now… Don't break these chains… Ay, ay ay ya, ay ay ya…" I sang softly. The melody had a calming affect on me… for a moment.

"You know, I wondered where I'd heard that tune," came a mellow voice behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I spun around and my eyes locked on the source of the interruption. The young Fire Nation Prince had reached us once again.

"I think my friend Kimiko may be right. You're stalking," I muttered, irritated. This man sure had a knack for turning up when he was least welcome.

Zuko chuckled lightly and pushed off the birch he had been leaning against, my eyes narrowed watching his movements. The truce no longer applied.

"What can I say?" he shrugged. "I gave you more then a week to recover and now I must get back to business. I do need to capture you."

I smirked, _well sire, you'll find that it won't be as easy as you may believe._

"If you think I'm going to collapse, think again," I said defiantly. I drew the water from the ground, allowing it to hover next to me, ready to use. Air and water combined were stronger then one element alone, and I had finally perfected my water whip.

Zuko chuckled, his expression one of excitement. He was reveling with the prospect of a challenge. Flames took the shape of small blades in his hands.

"I do not expect you to, nor, do I want you to. Then, it'd be to easy and what fun it that?"

"Well then, your in luck. No injuries." I could feel the anticipation coursing through me, no fear. I could fight like I did before, carefree and with strength behind my blows, no one to hold me down. This Prince before me was absolutely nothing to be concerned about. I held my ground, holding me elements close to me. The plan was to quench his fire with water, then use air to deliver the blow. I waited for him to make the first move.

"I can see that, but… it's always likely to happen in the future," Zuko said. He circled me, looking for an opening to attack. He took swipe at me, from the back. I neatly dodged, hopping to the side and spinning to face him.

"Are you implying that I go looking for misfortune?" I responded aghast. How could I look or even want something like _that_ to happen to me?

"I'm not saying that you go looking for these kinds of calamities," He said hurriedly. "They just seem to find you very easily."

"Right," I muttered darkly. He swung at me again. I stepped to the side and ducked. From my position, I tried to trip him with the water whip, swinging at his legs. Zuko jumped back, just barely missing the liquid.

"Hey, its true. How many men have come after your female friend?" I paused for a moment, thinking. It was true that there were indeed far fewer occurrences with her. But that didn't prove anything!

"There were a few!" I countered hotly. That must've ended the conversation, because Zuko suddenly switched to a very different topic.

"A water bender and a fire bender… that would be odd… I wonder what the kid would bend?" Zuko said as though lost in thought. He tried to execute a sweep kick and failed. I shook my head, confused in this abrupt change of conversation, not only that…. We were talking so casually as we tried to physically harm each other. This… was messed up.

"I have no clue! Plus, I'm an air bender, so I hope you're not going to switch and refer to me." I spun and a slice of air impacted on his chest, he was pushed back, slightly.

"No way! I don't see you getting married at all, let alone to a fire bender. You're way too much of a pain for anybody to be married to." He smirked and from his fist erupted a ball of flame, heading right toward me. I dropped to the ground and pushed water up, over my head. It swallowed the flames with a hiss like steam as both evaporated.

"Could say the same for you, I mean, who'd want to marry a hot-tempered prince and have the Fire Lord breathing down her neck?" I drew some of the frost, making a sheet, and tossed the ice at him. He melted it with another blast of flame.

"Hey, lots of girls would. I am a Prince after all, and who wouldn't want to me married to her Prince and become his Queen?" His fist became engulfed with fire and he swung at me. I side stepped again, and rapped water around his hand. I swung and with my other hand, sent him into the trunk of a tree with a gust of wind.

"I for one wouldn't want to. Well, I guess those are Fire Nation girls, being an Air Nomad I guess I don't quite understand them." My voice carried the faintest trace of a tease though sarcasm dripped from it.

"Well, it's not like you have another air bender to marry. Though, I suppose you could get together with the Water Tribe boy. What was his name again?" Zuko's eyes were deeply amused, as though waiting for something very funny.

I burst into laughter. I hadn't laughed like this in ages. So… carefree and untroubled, I laughed at that as well. I hadn't realized until now how much I really like laughing. Letting out a delightful sound to express happiness. I heard my voice echo through the clearing, the sound just as I remembered from my years at the Temple.

"Sokka?" I managed to gasp. "You are insane. I swear, there is something going on between him and Kimiko, even if they don't want to admit it." I grabbed a tree branch and swung around him.

"So, they aren't related?" Zuko asked. He looked a little taken aback. I giggled again, marry Sokka… he was hilarious… although I couldn't understand his expression… why should he be unsettled?

"Nope, they are both from the same Southern Water Tribe village." I used his disgruntled stance to my advantage. I sent a wave of air toward him; he was thrown against a tree. He grunted, and ran towards me. He tried to kick me, but I dodged, flipping over him. My feet touched the ground and before I could get a safe distance away, he grabbed my wrist. I flinched and twisted trying to break his grip, no good. I coiled air by my side; I had to get free… before…

Zuko flipped my hand over as he tried to get a better hold on me. In that one second the whole atmosphere changed. I watched as if in slow motion, his brows crease with confusion. We both stopped moving.

"What happened?" he asked, looking at me with a strange look in his golden irises. "Did something attack you? Or…" his eyes widened as I knew he came to the conclusion, "are you harming yourself?" His voice sounded choked. Like I was choking him…

I let my coil loose and pushed us apart, breaking his hold on my arm. He was still staring at me with the same unfathomable expression. He made no move to attack me. He was waiting for my answer, to tell him that it was just a scratch from a wild catpossom. I couldn't deny it.

"None of your business," I replied coldly, the laughter felt like a distant dream now. I wasn't going to confide in him.

"Are you having more nightmares?" He took a step toward me, his voice faint.

"I said, none of your business!" I yelled angrily. I threw a water ball at him, making it explode as it neared sending ice shards flying through the air. A wall of flame around him melted the ice before it could reach their target. Frustrated, I jumped into the tree and flung myself to whip air towards his figure. He just barely dodged it.

"Ayame answer me!" he said sternly. I jumped out of the tree and stood still. It was the first time he had said my name. Funny, I liked how it sounded when he said it… how ridiculous.

"It's not your concern." I said quietly.

"Why not?"

I felt the anger swirling around in my insides. Why should he care if I took a knife to my skin in the dead of night? Why should he care if I caused harm to myself to remain sane? It wasn't any of his business or concern about how I dealt with this. He was just trying to lock me in a cage, send me to his 'father' as a trade for his honor. How ironic that I really did want him to care… I wanted someone to care. But it just was hard to swallow that this hotheaded prince could give me the compassion I needed. I could feel my sorrow bottling up.

"Just tell me!" he said frustrated. He grabbed my shoulders and shook them gently. I hadn't realized he'd walked so close to me. "I don't see the point of rescuing you if you going to try to kill yourself anyway!" He sounded exasperated and furious.

"I'm not trying to kill myself!" I hissed in his face. "Why would I leave the world in this state?"

"Then, what's this?" he asked grabbing my wrist and twisting it around to flash the red cuts there. I looked away.

"Answer me, why are you doing this then?"

I glanced up in his eyes, distress was written there. He was looking into mine; I blinked and looked down unable to watch the disbelief there. What was I supposed to say? I needed to? It was my only release? I looked up again, he was still staring at mine, looking for any answer. I let my emotions surface and blinked as they felt a little wetter then usual. But… Zuko had gotten his answer.

"Ayame… you really don't need to do that. There must be another way… this hurts you." His expression looked pained, something I had never seen in his features.

"I couldn't… I didn't know what to do," I said in a quiet voice. I wanted to look away but couldn't, he intense gaze keeping me captivated.

"You could try meditating, that usually calms me."

"Maybe…" I nodded feeling strangely relaxed though I was with the enemy. We stayed still for a moment longer, just looking at each other. A bird chirped.

"Well… um… I better go… Should I escort you back to your friends?" he asked glancing in the direction of the ocean. I shook my head, smiling faintly at the thought of it.

"No, they'll flip out. Plus, you and I need to get off this friendly attitude. The past is over, it was a one time thing." I turned away from him. Half of my enjoyed the friendly terms… but I knew that wouldn't work.

"I agree, it was." He took his hands off me and took a step back.

"It's a pity but the truce is over," I said turning back to him, my eyes cold with sour determination.

"Farewell."

--

**I hope you liked it, and please drop a review! I need them. Also, I want to ask a question, would you be interested in reading a Zuko POV once this one's completed?**

**Promise for next chapter : Bato and the Perfume Palace**


	7. Perfume Palace

**Hello all! I am happy with this chapter, well after now that i've edited it better anyway. I changed a few conversations and added much more explaination and detail. **

**Please enjoy the newly refurbished chapter 7 (bows).**

--

Chapter 7

"Perfume Palace"

(Rewritten)

Wind whipped across my face as we soared higher into the sky. The Earth Kingdom speed by below us; the ocean was to our right. We were flying along the shore, heading towards a peninsula that would, hopefully, provide the fastest way to the Northern Water Tribe. I was at the reins this time. It felt good to have them in my hands once again, though I hardly used them. I just had to tell Appa were he was supposed to go and he'd go there.

Kimiko, was, at the moment, making sandwiches. I brought Appa to a landing near the coast, eager for a lunch break. Sokka shared my enthusiasm, jumping up and down, rubbing his hands with glee.

I hopped lightly off Appa, landing softly on the sandy shore. Behind me, there was a thick forest. The ocean lapped against the shore's orange sand with small waves. There was a sailboat in the bay. Kimiko slid off after me, looking around as well.

"So, Sokka, the almighty map man, where are we?" she asked looking up at him as he struggled to get out of Appa's saddle. Sokka didn't answer her. He was staring, transfixed, at a vessel, as though he were in a dream.

"Dad?" he whispered jumping off Appa to stand, frozen on the ground. Kimiko turned to follow his gaze, the expression on her face turned identical. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"I-its your Dad's ship!" exclaimed, her voice slightly choked. I turned and looked at what had captured their interest. The boat wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either. It was made of dark wood and decorated with a deep blue paint around the trim. A white sail was rolled up in center, like a mast should be.

Sokka broke into a run, heading straight toward it, Kimiko not far behind. I followed them, unnerved. I put my hair up again, just in case.

"Dad?" Sokka called quietly as he neared the ship. We all stopped, standing before it with bated breath. A man popped his head over the rim. A smile stretched across his features. He jumped down and walked towards us. He was dressed in a blue robe, one sleeve hanging down to expose his left arm and chest. I wish it didn't. His entire arm and chest was wrapped in white bandages. Aside from his injury, the man was smiling at us. His skin was tan, just like Katara's; his dark brown hair was shoulder length and tied in a warriors wolf tail.

"Bato?!" Kimiko and Sokka said together incredulously. Kimiko's mouth was hanging open. She started firing questions at him.

"What happened? Are you all right? Where is Sokka's dad? What are you doing here?"

Sokka and Bato exchanged a glance.

"Er... Kimiko… can you calm down a bit?" asked Sokka delicately.

I looked from person to person, feeling confused. I hovered at a distance, tasting the slightly tense air around them. Kimiko suddenly looked around at me, as though just realizing I was there.

"Ayame, he is from our tribe, we can trust him." She looked back at Bato. "This is Ayame, the last air bender."

I shot her a swift glance. I would've preferred she didn't tell him my real name… or perhaps just tell me who exactly this person was. I nodded to Bato, unwilling to be rude to him no matter the situation.

"Pleasure," I said quietly.

Bato nodded to me and turned to Kimiko, answering her questions. "I was wounded in battle, they had me stay behind to heal. I am fine. Sokka's father, Hadoka, is still out fighting the good fight."

Kimiko sighed and rushed into his arms. "At least your okay, Dad."

I missed that last sentence. "Who the what now?" I exclaimed taking a literal double take. "He's…. he's…."

"My father," Kimiko said brightly. "If you look hard enough, you can see the family resemblance."

I nodded, they had the same color skin, the same crinkle of the mouth when smiling, and even the same ears. "Wow…" I said awed. Then a wonderful thought hit me. "We have a place to stay tonight, yes!" I punched the air excited. Kimiko and Sokka burst into laughter.

Bato smiled and chuckled. "Your friend is interesting." Kimiko smiled back at him and nodded.

"Life isn't dull," she said glancing at me. "Hey, you think we could get some medicine and supplies? We are running low as we tend to get injured a lot. We kinda need to restock."

I nodded in agreement, though still astonished. And, she didn't know that I stealing all the supplies.

"Well then," said Bato taking his daughters hand, "Follow me to my temporary home. I've been living with the Sisters. They have been very kind, and here they make a lot of perfume so there is always a pleasant smell in the air."

"How long have you been staying here?" asked Kimiko walking hand in hand with him. Sokka and I walked behind them.

"A little over two months," Bato responded. "I am now well enough to join the fight. Sokka's father is sending me a map to meet up with him at the rendezvous point."

Sokka exchanged a pleading look with Kimiko. "Where is it? Can we come? I want to help!" he said quickly, looking hopeful. Bato smiled and shook his head.

"You two haven't change a bit. You can't come with me. You have your own duties to fulfill," Bato explained. He motioned toward me. I looked away pretending not to notice.

--

We entered a small village. There was a white stonewall surrounding it, protecting the Sisters from harm. The center was an open courtyard, cobblestone everywhere. Houses were connected to each other, pushed up against the walls. In the far back, across the gate, was a large main house. In the left hand corner Sisters were seated at tables and before pots. The smell of honey and lavender drifted through the air around the entire place.

Bato headed toward the back.

"Uh… do you think they will mind, us popping up unexpectedly like this?" Kimiko asked anxiously as we passed a group of Sisters.

"They shouldn't mind. They are very polite and friendly," Bato answered. Kimiko nodded looking back at Sokka smiling. I felt a pang of loneliness as I saw her hand intertwined with her father's; I looked away. I didn't like the feeling.

A woman met us on the porch, greeting us. She was an older woman, wearing dark shawls over her gray hair. She wore the Sister's black dress just like everyone else.

"Hello Sister Hannah, this is daughter and her friends. You wouldn't mind if they stayed a night, would you?" he asked. Sister Hannah smiled pleasantly at him.

"Please, feel welcome," she said and she opened the door bowing her head. Sokka rushed forward and we followed. The place vividly reminded me of the Water Tribe tents of Sokka and Kimiko's hometown. Skins and relics hung on the walls. Bato set to work to cook us an ethnic Water Tribe meal.

"Finally, a safe place to stay!" said Sokka contentedly seating himself on the floor.

"How long are we going to stay?" Kimiko asked me.

"Not too long I hope, I have no desire to run into Prince Zuko," I said shrugging. I liked sleeping in a nice soft bed… but it was only a matter of time before Zuko caught up with us. My eyes narrowed at the memory of our last encounter. Kimiko and Sokka didn't know about it. They were still under the belief that we hadn't seen him since before the storm, though… Kimiko insisted that she saw him in a market place, watching us.

"You're right," Kimiko said nodding in agreement. "But, if we do, you can just kick his sorry butt just like every other time."

I gave her a small nod, ignoring the 'like every other time' part of her sentence. Unknown to her, _that_ wasn't entirely accurate. Just then Bato came through the curtain smiling.

"Dinner is ready."

We sat on the floor, on top of hide cushions. Bato handed each of us a bowl that had something green swimming in it. It didn't smell very good, but being polite I decided to keep those thoughts to myself. Kimiko seemed to like it.

"Looks great dad," she said smiling. She looked over at me nodding encouragingly. I took a bite. I wouldn't have recommended it… but it was okay…

"Ayame… " Kimiko's nervous voice interrupted my thoughts. "If you don't mine me asking, I don't know if I'm intruding, but, what was your family like?"

I had never been asked that before. "I…I don't really remember them," I said glancing at the wooden floor. I hadn't thought about my family in ages. All I really had left of them were incoherent images and voices. I knew I looked like my mother, but had my father's will and spirit. I couldn't remember if I had any siblings to my dismay.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I should have known it'd bother you," Kimiko apologized quickly. I reassured her with a smile.

"It's okay. It's not a big deal."

--

"Are any of our other soldiers injured," Sokka asked. Night was falling outside now. We had spent the rest of the day with Bato, the intent to stay the night at his place.

"A few were, but they will heal. We were lucky that no one was killed," answered Bato. Sokka let out a sigh of relief.

"What's the safest route to the Northern Water Tribe?" Kimiko asked staring at the floor. I could tell instantly from her body posture, she didn't really want to leave him. I fidgeted in my seat.

Bato's answer turned out to be the same route that we had been planning to take. That at least was comforting, we could take care of ourselves. I smiled lightly. The conversation then turned to Sokka's father.

"That letter with the map should arrive any day now, and you are welcome to come with me… for a short while anyway."

"We could?" Sokka asked excitedly. My eyes dropped to the ground. I didn't want to stay here. Silently, I slipped out of the house. No one noticed my absence… or course no… they were to busy talking to Bato. I walked back to the coast, kicking dirt the entire way there, keeping my mind oddly blank. Bato's ship came into view and I jumped onto it, sitting on the stern, overlooking the ocean. Waves rocked the vessel gently and a sweet sea air blew at my face, pulling my bangs back.

The emotions I had left in Bato's house caught up with me. Would Sokka and Kimiko leave me to go on to the Water Tribe myself? I felt overcome with a sudden unexplainable worry. Did I really like having them around that much? I never confided in them, they don't know one half of my story on this journey. What if they found out where Sokka's dad was? Would they leave me to find him…?

The sound of fast approaching footprints drove the thought from my mind. I turned to see an Earth Kingdom man riding a horse toward me. He stopped next to me.

"Sir, do you know where Bato is? We have a message for him," he said holding up a scroll.

I made my voice low. "I know him, I can get it to him."

"Oh, thank you." He handed it to me and rode away. I waited until the galloping sounds were faint, and opened the message. It was the map!

I glared at it for a moment, the heightened feelings of worry and fear making me rational. I crumpled up the paper and shoved it into my shirt pocket. I walked back up to Bato's house, wondering what in the world I was doing.

I slipped back into the house and leaned against the wall. They didn't appear to have missed me. Too absorbed in their family chatter I suppose.

Bato stood up. "Okay, time for bed. You kids can use that room over there," he said pointing toward a side chamber.

"Night," Kimiko said giving him a hug. Sokka and I merely nodded and we entered the room. There were two bunk beds. Bato smiled and shut the door, casting us into darkness. Like from outside provided enough light to see outlines of objects.

Kimiko looked at me, her eyes shinning slightly in the dark. "I think we should stay for about two or three days, you?" she asked.

"Sure," I mumbled. I was surprised to hear the absence of emotion in my voice. I crawled into the bottom bunk of one of the bunk beds; Kimiko and Sokka shared the other one. I closed my eyes and sleep took over.

--

I blinked, bright sunlight streaming through the window. I sat up and stretched. I realized with a jolt that last night had been different. _He _hadn't visited me.

--

After a hurried breakfast, we walked down to Bato's boat with him. He was going to take us out. Sokka was jumping up and down with the anticipation.

"Just like when I was little!" Kimiko squeaked excitedly. We climbed aboard the vessel, and Bato pushed off. Kimiko leaned over the edge to see the water moving by next to us.

"Sokka, come here, you are going to steer."

It was a very fun experience, splashing through the waves and learning how to control the boat. When we finally came back, the sun had risen high into the sky. I squeezed some of the seawater that had soaked my hair. I retied it, feeling the sun begin the drying process. We stood on the beach, waiting as Bato tied the boat to Anchor.

"Good job everyone," Bato said coming over to us once he'd finished. "Sokka, you used great leadership in this voyage. Kimiko, you were very loyal. Ayame I thank you for your trust."

My stomach twisted in guilt.

"I'm sure you'll all do great in your mission," Bato continued warmly.

"And, once we hear from my Father we can continue on our own voyage," Sokka put in.

"No," I said quietly. I took a step away from them. The guilt, the sick feeling in my gut had won. "You can't trust me."

"What do you mean?"

I took out the crumpled piece of paper from my pocket and handed it to her, avoiding her hurt gaze. I heard Kimiko's gasp of shock.

"It's the letter from your Dad Sokka!" she handed it to him.

"You've been hiding it from us?" Sokka confronted me angrily. I couldn't say anything. "You know what, we are going to see my dad. You can go to the North Pole!" He shouted. He turned his back on me and began walking.

"Come on Kimiko."

"Okay Sokka." She looked at me sadly. She left, following him. I didn't have any right to call her back.

--

When I finally made it back to Bato's temporary home to grab my things, they had already left. I looked around sadly at the building. I had really managed to screw this up. I left the Sister's and walked back to where we had left Appa, in the woods beside Bato's boat.

_I am such a jerk._

_I am such a jerk._

_I am such a jerk._

I tightened Appa's reins, after tossing my bag carelessly into the saddle. I had made them want to leave me. Why did I do something so stupid?

"Avatar?"

I turned; one of the Sisters was there, looking out of breath and anxious.

"What is it?"

"A group of people came to the Abby looking for you, an old man, a fierce looking woman, and a young man with a scar. They were ridding a monstrous beast. We didn't tell them were you were." I narrowed my eyes. There was one person that stuck out in my mind like a thorn that matched that description.

_Zuko._

"They were using the sent of a necklace to track you," she went on.

I was confused for a second. A necklace? I didn't own any… then it clicked, before he had known my secret.

"Kimiko!"

I grabbed my glider, and Appa's whistle. I jumped off Appa and opened the glider flying towards the Abby. I landed silently in one of the large redwoods surrounding the stone wall. I quickly redid my hair, and knew I looked male enough to fool the new comers. I gritted my teeth. Kimiko and Sokka better be alright. If he had harmed my friends, he had hell to pay!

As if on cue, a creature smashed through the Abby doors. It was one of the strangest creatures I'd even seen. Nearly as big as Appa, the creature resembled an extremely thin and long brown badger. A long tail snaked behind it. Riding on it's back was a very pale woman with black hair and a dark outfit. Behind her was Zuko's uncle, Iroh…. and finally, Zuko. Strange, now that I knew he was holding my friends captive, I hated him with every fiber of my being. The friends in question were slung over the beast behind him. They appeared to be unable to move.

I took out my bison whistle and blew, as hard as I could. Appa was going to cause a distraction. I heard a chink of pottery breaking and the smell of honey-lilac, this time, filled the air.

"Where is the Avatar?" came Zuko's loud voice from the Abby. Just then, Appa flew in, landing with an almighty thud in the center courtyard. Chaos erupted, the Sisters yelled and ran for cover, the creature reeled up and snarled, and jars smashed adding the scents of rose, freesia, lily, lavender, and pine into the air.

I jumped out of the tree, gliding straight toward the flailing beast. It was caught of guard, surprised it stood on it hind legs, throwing off every passenger, before falling back down. I managed to catch Kimiko and Sokka before they hit the ground and flew straight for the farthest corner of the Abby. They seemed to be paralyzed.

"Thanks, Ayame," Kimiko said. I merely nodded. It was time to finish this. I turned, "Wait!" Sokka caught me by surprise and I turned back to them.

"Don't let that beast touch you with its tongue! It causes paralysis!"

Taking that in mind, I flew back and stood in the center of chaos. Appa was battling the creature. Iroh was standing near an unbroken perfume table for some unknown reason. The woman was riding the creature. And Zuko… Zuko was walking slowly towards me, his eyes locked on mine.

"Air bender," he said and instantly his flame daggers appeared in his hands. That was good, no addresses by first names… straight to the point. I spun my staff and the gliding parts folded into it. I held it at a defensive position.

"So, why were you separated from your friends?" He asked running at me, fire erupting from his fists.

I didn't answer, and instead, neatly stepped out of the way, circling around him, refusing to allow him an opening. I didn't have to tell him anything about our group. In turn, I shot a blast of wind at him.

He flipped, dodging the blast and threw some fire ones at me. He jumped forward, trying to kick me. I dodged and jumped backwards onto the roof behind me. He followed, jumping to my side. Growing angry I hurled a windblast at him, cutting shingles from the roof with my ferocity.

Zuko just barely missed it, though it clipped his arm. He chucked a huge fireball toward my face. I managed to deflect most of it, the roof creaked as the blast impacted it. He jumped forward again, trying to land a kick on me. I rolled my eyes, jumped back, bent low and did a spin kick, attaching air. He jumped right over me avoiding the blow. I managed to deflect an attack to my back. The smell of wood smoke made me realize the shingles around us was aflame.

The roof creaked again, loudly. We both froze for a moment. I comprehended that we had been fighting in the same area for a little too long. The wood had been weakened and could no longer sustain our weight.

With a groan the wood snapped and fell away from beneath me. No scream made it's way through my mouth. I didn't have time, and honestly what good would it have done? With a hard bang I was slammed into the ground. Something thick and heavy collided with my head. Pain and stars erupted and the image became fuzzy. Everything started going black and then I couldn't see anything anymore.

--

I blinked. I could conclude, even though my surroundings were spinning feverishly, that I was still buried in the mountain of beams. I mustn't have been out for very long then. I blinked again. The image was so blurry, I couldn't tell if it was spinning or not. I shifted and I felt like I had broken every bone in my body. One thing was for sure; I was going to be black and blue in the morning.

The sound of shifting wood penetrated my mind and I blinked again. There was a thick pounding in my head and every breath I made was painful, but somehow – and I knew it was thanks to the adrenaline rush I was having – the pain felt slightly less then what it should be.

"Air bender?" Zuko… oh yeah…. I had forgotten this was your fault I'm buried like this. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly. A beam was lifted off my head and I could see him, faintly. He knelt in front of me.

"Can you move?"

"I thought we weren't going to be friendly anymore. And no, I can't move," I whispered angrily. My hand closed on a piece of wood, the piece I wanted to hit over his stupid head.

"Hey, I can't give you to my father if you're dead. I have to worry about your health because you're my ticket back to the palace. Got it?" he hissed.

"Fine," I seethed. "I'm not dead."

I took another breath and resisted the urge to yelp. I must've cracked a few ribs. I glared up at the man before me, his facing swimming in and out of focus. The pain in my head refused to lessen.

Zuko sighed heavily and removed some of the wood blocks that were holding me down. He gently took the wood out of my hand. Darn, I was hoping he wouldn't notice that. He tossed me carelessly over his shoulder and stepped out of the rubble.

I groaned; it hurt my side to touch anything. I looked back at all the wood littering the floor. I made up my mind. I was not going to allow myself to be caught so easily!

I reached out, like I was reaching for the wood. I felt the air at the back of the room, and condensed it. I took a deep breath and pulled in swiftly. The wind rushed forward bringing the rubble with it, it smashed in to Zuko's back, hard. I was thrown forward as Zuko lost his footing and his grip on me. I covered my head as debris fell on me. I looked up.

"You idiot! What are you trying to do? Kill me?" Zuko asked furiously as he got to his feet. A possibility no doubt… I stood up and for one moment we stared into each other's eyes, hate rolling off both of us. Before anything else could happen, I darted out of the room. I was not going to let him recapture me. I was not going to lie down for him! Willingly… anyway.

I ran into a bedroom and realized I had just hit a dead end. I looked around, spotted a window, heard the fast approaching footsteps, and jumped through the window and into the neighboring dwelling. I hit the wood floor with a loud thud, knocking my head again. I groaned as my head thudded even harder. I jumped to my feet and knew something was wrong.

Everything spun in dizzying circles. Everything started fading away, the colors and hues were all off. I was faintly aware I was back on the floor, strange… it was all still swirling sickeningly and all the while my head throbbed painfully. The world dissolved.

--

When I opened my eyes again, the picture had become a little steadier… well at least the colors looked right. But… I sat up. I was lying on the ground… in the middle of the courtyard! I looked around for the any explanation. My eyes found Zuko, lying only a few feet away, unconscious. Well, I was not going to be here when he woke up!

The sound projection around me was all distorted. I stood up slowly and carefully. My head throbbed and I felt nauseated. Concussion, I concluded. Before I could fall back into the dark abyss, I ran off the battlefield, hunched over. The side house I walked too opened its door easily for me. Someone had blown out a lock.

I made it to the back where I knew a window should be – based on Bato's house of course – and there it was. A window made in the wall. I grabbed a dresser and put it to barricade the door. Won't make a lot of difference, but at least I'd slow him down.

I stopped then and leaned against the wall. Everything was spinning again, like I was on the deck of a ship during a cyclone. I swayed and clutched the windowsill, trying to steady myself. I couldn't pass out yet. I closed my eyes, that seemed to help, and took a deep breath. Pain seared my side and I gasped. Oh yeah, the cracked ribs. I pulled up my shirt to inspect the damage. There was a nasty purple bruise on my side, a scrape coving the center of the wound. I grimaced and carefully slid my shirt over it.

I let go of the sill and slowly opened my eyes. Everything Spun like before. The nausea returned and I emptied my stomach into the corner. I groaned, wiping bile from my mouth.

"I have to get of here before I collapse, can't allow him to find me." I took a step forward and stumbled. My balance was completely off. I clutched the window and carefully climbed out of it, then sat underneath on the other side of the wall.

The woods were only a few meters away. I started crawling toward them, feeling sick again. I slowly got to my feet and walked forward. The ground swayed. I closed my eyes again and took a few more steps. The pounding was becoming unbearable. I opened my eyes and the world spun violently on its axis. The grass rushed up to meet me. I closed my eyes, my fingertips brushed against the smooth bark of a tree. I had made it to the tree line. With any luck he wouldn't come here to look for me. I lost consciousness for the third time.

--

It felt like minutes later, that I was aware of my surroundings. Though I didn't open my eyes, I didn't want to see everything spinning again, and I had already vomited once. A warm fingertip gently brushed a strand of stray hair from my face. I tried to open my eyes now, but all I could manage was a dull and very blurry crack. My head swam and thudded painfully. My side seared with pain every time I breathed.

"You really need to stop pushing yourself so hard. I don't care if we are enemies, it's going to be hard enough getting you onto my ship let alone my father in one piece!" Came the voice of none other then Prince Zuko.

I felt myself lifted gently off the grass by a pair of strong arms. I felt Zuko's chest as he held me in his arms. I groaned, annoyed with him and myself. I never seemed to be able to stay on my two feet around him. He chuckled softly, his body vibrating.

"It's your fault for setting the roof… on … fire," I mumbled, barely audible. I could feel my cheek against his burly arm. Was he always warm like this because he was a fire bender?

"What's wrong with bringing a roof down on you?" He was teasing me and I knew it!

"It hurt!" I mumbled.

"Oh? Did it now? But look at this, now you're my prisoner."

I grumbled; I didn't like being a prisoner. Zuko shifted his hold on me, his arm brushed against my side. Unthinkingly I yelped and flinched away from his arm. The fast movement made my head swim, achingly, I lightly put my head back down.

"I might not want to do that. You injured?" he asked looking away from me.

"Not really," I mumbled.

"Oh?" He brushed my side again. It seared with pain and I squeaked raising my head again. He was going to pay for that one! I glared at him. That hurt!

"I think you enjoy pain way too much," he muttered shaking his head.

"Why the hell would I enjoy it?" I asked gruffly. I laid my head back down everything slipping again.

"I think you have a concussion too," I heard his voice faintly. I wanted to respond but didn't relaxing slightly. I felt exhausted.

The motion of walking influenced me to open my eyes again. I was pleased to discover that the image was clearer, and the ringing had finally stopped. My pleasure turned to alarm as I noticed we were almost there! His ship was hanging just off shore; we'd be there in little less then a minute!

"Feeling better?" Zuko asked behind an emotionless mask. Whatever he was thinking, I didn't have time to find out. I took a light breath, trying to clear my mind as much as possible.

"Yeah."

I looked down and watched a strip of blue cloth as it hung out of his pocket. It was Kimiko's necklace all right. Time to get out of here… and get him back for touching my bruise.

"But I do have one problem."

"What might that be?"

"I don't like being a prisoner."

Moving in a fluid motion, I grabbed the necklace, brought my left arm close to my injury to protect it, and then kicked out my leg from his hold. I swung in. It connected. He let out a pained grunt and fell to the ground. I slipped out of his weakened grip and ran.

Behind me I heard him groan. "Damn… it."

I smiled.

--

I ran back to the Abby, going around to where I had previously tried to escape. I jumped through the window –covering my head – and landed on top of someone. Kimiko had apparently been looking for me. They could move again!

"Hi!" I said grinning broadly. "Can we leave before he comes back?" (And looking for revenge… I smiled at the thought.)

Kimiko nodded looking a little staggered. As we walked back to the bison in silence I knew I had to say something.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly looking at my feet.

She patted my shoulder. "It's okay… I don't blame you."

I gave her a hug, and she returned it. I had my friends back. I won't ever do that again.

We climbed on Appa and kicked off the ground. I leaned over watching it shrink. A tall dark haired figure ran into the middle courtyard and his golden eyes looked up at me. I smiled and closed my eyes.

--

**I hope you liked it!**

**It's going to take just a might longer for chapter 8 to come out I'm afraid... I needed to re-edit everything I already had posted before I could edit this one, but now it is my next project. Just to let you know, I'm sorry, but I do not believe our precious Prince appears in this chapter. (hides from Plastic Fork Cutter's fury)**

**Anyway, please review! Even if you already reviewed! I love receiving them, and I don't mind constructive criticism. **

**Promise for next chapter: The Northern Water Tribe has been reached at last. **


	8. So, Who Won?

**Okay, Finally Finished! It took Me so long to edit this chapter because I had to first go back and re-edit all the chapters before this one. So... if you haven't read the 'newly refurbished' chapters (1-7) I suggest you re-read them. I changed A LOT! And Yes, I am sorry... Prince Zuko does not appear in this chapter...**

**Anyway, Please enjoy this (newly refurbished) chapter. (bows)**

**Promise Kept: The Northern Water Tribe has been reached at last.**

--

Chapter 8

"So… who won?"

(Rewritten)

I blinked. The sun was shinning brightly from its place high in the sky. I raised my hand to shield myself from the glare. I sat up and looked around, there was dark blue water surrounding us, again. Looking back, I couldn't even see the Earth Kingdom tall mountains anymore.

"How long was I out?" I asked sleepily. Kimiko was still asleep, gently breathing in and out. Sokka turned around from the front to look at me, reins in hand.

"About five or six hours," he answered with a small smile. I felt stiff at the thought, and stretched.

"Wow...and it wasn't even night yet," I said through a yawn. "Do you know how much longer we'll be flying till we get there?"

"I'd say by sunrise tomorrow or tomorrow night we should be there," Sokka replied with a sigh. He looked down at the water below, looking lost in thought. I noticed his eyelids hung heavy on his face.

"Okay," I said then smiled and came tentatively over to him. "I can take over now."

He nodded, looking relieved and moved aside, handing me the reins. I took them and placed myself on Appa's head, as he went to the back. Glancing over my shoulder, I watched him seat himself near Kimiko, not a foot away, and lean his head back against the saddle. A few minutes latter the snores of his slumber passed through my eardrums.

The water shined below us as we speed over it, as it caught the sun's light and reflected it. Would we reach the Northern Water Tribe soon? And when we did, would everything be all right? I asked those questions to pass the time. I refused to be pessimistic, allowing myself to imagine only good answers. We've had our own share of misfortunes for sure!

The sun began to set, flooding the sky with orange, yellow, and purple. A shift of movement from behind caught my attention. I cast a glance behind me to see Kimiko sitting up.

"What's up?" she asked groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, nothing much," I responded shrugging.

"What do you think life will be like after we beat the Fire Nation?" she inquired looking at the darkening sky. I gave a sigh and looked up as well. Stars were starting to appear, like illuminated gems on a strip of dark blue cloth.

"I imagine no more war, no more fighting… peace… and a long period of rebuilding as people try to heal from these wounds," I said after a moment of consideration. Kimiko gave a nod.

"Let me add some more cream to that bruise of yours," she said pulling out a few containers. I nodded and pulled up my shirt. I had almost forgotten about it. It was now more yellow then purple but still nasty looking, and now that I remembered about it, it was stinging slightly. Kimiko lightly rubbed some cream on it, and then wrapped a cloth bandage around it. Her hand brushed against my back. Zuko flashed into my mind… that fateful day in the bathhouse. There was only one difference. Her hands weren't as warm… I stifled the memory and pulled my shirt down. I shouldn't even be remembering that!

"Sokka recons we'll be there sometime tomorrow, and when we do get there, Appa deserves a good long rest," I said distracting myself and rubbed my bison fondly.

"Yeah, your right. We will all be able to rest and feel at ease once we reach the Northern Water Tribe," said Kimiko. "We can even find a good water bending teacher for us," she added excitedly.

I nodded in agreement. That sounded very exhilarating! The night dragged on. Kimiko and I exchanged topics of conversation, like – as Sokka was asleep – how many cute guys there'd be there. My head started to bob, like a buoy in the water.

"Here, Ayame I'll fly," said Kimiko behind me, sounding like an older sister. "You've done enough for one day." She took the reins from me.

"Kay," I said grateful. I crawled to the back and curled up. "When you get tired wake up Sokka, it'll be his turn for the rest of the night," I added before closing my eyes. I thought about what had transpired that day. It'd been so hectic, Sokka and Kimiko leaving, Fighting Zuko, passing out etc. my last comforting thought before sleep could take me was the satisfaction that I had made Zuko pay for touching my bruise. I had kicked him in the crotch. I smiled mischievously.

--

I blinked open my eyes. It was still dark, and I was still tired. I was just wondering what had woken me up when I heard Sokka's low voice.

"We're a long way from home,"

"You think that anything will ever be the same after this?" came Kimiko's quiet reply.

"I doubt it. Get some rest, I'll take over," he replied softly. I was surprised to hear the tenderness in his voice.

"Kimiko," he said calling her back before she left. I opened my eyes remaining silent. I knew they would hate to be overheard, but I had to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

Kimiko turned around, her braid whipping around her. He was right up in front her, his face inches away. I felt my breath catch. She just looked slightly startled and I grimaced. Of course, it'd only be me who'd jump back in fright.

"Sleep well," he whispered in her ear. He gave her a light kiss on the cheek before turning away.

Kimiko looked surprised and nodded, a dream like expression on her face. I closed my eyes, and smiled.

--

"Guys! Wake up," called Sokka from the front. My eyes shot open and I was blinded by the bright sunlight. It must be past noon! I sat up quickly and looked around. A shiver ran through me. There where Ice blocks flouting around us, sparkling white. Even as I watched, taking in the oblong shapes, a frosty wind blew toward me, chilling me to the bone. I dived into my bag and grabbed my long sleeve shirt out and shoved it on.

"Now, we just have to find it," said Sokka.

"How close do you think we are?" Kimiko asked trying to look into the distance. She had put on her blue parka again and had long sleeves as well. Sokka was just about to answer her when a wave of water came crashing straight for us! Sokka yelled and Appa flew to the left, just barely missing it. Kimiko and I held on for dear life, he was a scary driver! Another one came smashing from the other side, and as Appa tried to dodge it he tripped over the top of an ice block and crashed into the arctic water. Ice surrounded him, trapping us. Men in canoes came up out of nowhere, surrounding us. They carried no paddles.

"We found them!" said Kimiko glancing around eagerly.

"Yeah… well, it seems they think we are enemies," said Sokka looking a little nervous.

"We are from the Southern Water Tribe. We came for your help. We need someone to teach the Avatar water bending," Kimiko announced in a loud voice.

One of the boats came up to us, a man at the bow. I took a deep breath and stood to great him. He wore a blue parka as well, the hood pulled up over his head. Brown eyes inspected us carefully.

"Sir, I am the Avatar, I have come to learn water bending from a master along with my friend," I said in my male voice. I was going to keep my disguise even among friends.

"Yes, we mean no harm," added Kimiko nodding.

"Welcome Avatar, we have been very eager for your arrival, please follow us," said the man bowing and the ice disintegrated instantly.

We followed them through huge gates completely made of ice. They parted with the use of water benders on the top splitting the ice in half. They were thick enough for five men to stand shoulder to shoulder across and still have room! There were three of these enormous barriers.

"This place is larger then I imagined," said Kimiko quietly, I nodded trying not to stare. The entire city had been carved into an icy mountain, so it was difficult to spot from a distance. The layers of city went higher and higher as it dived farther and farther into the ice. Waterways provided transport throughout the entire city.

"This is amazing," said Sokka awed as we headed toward the town hall, near the back. The place was extraordinarily beautiful. A colorfully decorated canoe passed us, a girl riding in it as another man steered. I caught Sokka staring at her, his mouth hanging open. He looked ridiculous, though amusing.

"Wow," he said quietly. Kimiko glanced over at the source of his attention. She nudged him with a small laugh.

"You might want to stop drooling."

--

They took us to the chief's house. I entered first, as Kimiko and Sokka were hanging in the back, nervous. I walked inside and looked around feeling a sense of calm spread over me. The place was cool; it had sort of blue light that illuminated the place, the sun shining through ice walls making it bright.

"Welcome Avatar, and friends. I am Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe" said a deep voice and a man stood before us. He had dark brown hair as was natural for the Water Tribe and he wore dark blue robes. He had a friendly smile. He came down from his seat on a raised ice platform and clasped my hands in a warm greeting. "We will have a feast to celebrate your arrival, and there you will meet your water bending instructor," he said.

"Finally a teacher… we can master water bending now!" Kimiko exclaimed happily. I nodded smiling at her enthusiasm. I turned back to Chief Arnook.

"May our bison go to the stables? He is very tired," I said. He nodded and a man came forward, and left the room to where Appa stood outside.

"Sango, show them to their rooms," Chief Arnook said nodding to another man who stood waiting near the wall. "He will lead you to your living quarters while you stay with us."

Kimiko and I nodded and I turned my attention to Sango. He seemed to be older then me, with lighter brown hair and light brown eyes. Sokka walked up to Chief Arnook then.

"Would you happen to have a place were I can train to be a warrior?" he asked.

"Indeed," and he nodded to Sango. "After Sango shows you your rooms he will take you to the training arena." Sokka bowed his thanks and we left.

--

"What do you think our teacher will be like?" Kimiko asked as she walked next to me, swinging her arms with anticipation.

"Wise and very elderly," I answered and we both sniggered quietly at the thought of an old woman trying to bend water.

"Here we are," Sango said then and he opened the door to a modest ice home dwelling. The Canal was to the right of it. I took a quick peak inside. It was a single room igloo, with a fire pit in the center; a wood pile was stacked to the side.

"Thank you," said Kimiko turning and nodding to Sango. I nodded as well, showing my thanks.

"Please, feel free to explore the city, the feast will take pace at sun set." He turned to Sokka. "Now if you wish, you may follow me to the training arena," he added. Sokka nodded vigorously and followed him out; Kimiko laughed once he was out of earshot.

"He seems very happy to be able to train with other men," she said smiling. I laughed and nodded in agreement.

"He does indeed." I looked around and seeing no one whispered; "Do you think it's okay if I hide my gender here, among allies? I just don't want the world to know..." I wondered if I was betraying the people here.

"Yeah, it's fine, trusting people too fast is a bad idea anyway, there could be spies, who knows?" Kimiko whispered back. I let out a laugh, as unlikely that was; she could always make me feel better.

"You're the best."

"How so?" she asked slightly confused.

"Just, making me feel better," I answered giving her a hug. She could be so thick at times though.

"Well then, glad to be of service. Anyway I'd do anything for a friend. We need to have a good time very once in a while right? What do you wanna do for fun, Ayame?" she asked.

"I have no clue..." I said seriously thinking about it for once. What did I want to do for fun?

We ended up spending the afternoon just walking around the city and getting to know the place. The cold frozen city was so different… I was having difficulty getting used to it. At my air temple you didn't slide when you stopped running. My only regret was that I couldn't flirt with the boys like Kimiko could…

--

At sunset we met up with Sokka at our ice home and walked up to the Chief's house for the feast together. Kimiko sat next to Sokka, and I on her other side. The girl that had passed us when we had first arrived was seated on Sokka's other side. Her hair was snow white, though she was very young, Kimiko's age or just few years older. I smiled and listened in to the conversation Sokka was trying to start with her.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"I'm Sokka."

"Yue," she said. Chief Arnook stood up then to begin the celebration and the crowd became silent.

"This feast is in honor of the arrival of the Avatar." He made a gesture toward me and – after Kimiko nudged me – I stood up, bowed and sat back down.

"And also of my daughter, Yue, for her 16th birthday, she is now of marrying age," he said giving his daughter a warm smile. Yue stood up and bowed as well her cheeks slightly pink. I glanced at Sokka. The expression on his face was a mixture of excitement, shock, and embarrassment.

"Still gonna try and flirt with her?" Kimiko whispered to him loftily. I held in a giggle.

"Shut up," he hissed and he turned to Yue again, "So...you're a princess," he said ignoring Kimiko's sniggers. Yue turned to him and nodded, a small smile on her features.

"You know, back in my village, I'm kinda like a prince my self," he said puffing out his chest.

"Really?" she asked.

"Prince of what? An ice block?" Kimiko interrupted behind him. Sokka turned sharply to her.

"I am trying to have a conversation here," he said.

"Oh, my apologies, Prince Sokka," Kimiko announced in a sarcastic voice, mocking a bow. I burst out laughing as Sokka gave her an extremely annoyed look. An elderly man came up to me then.

"I am Master Paku, I will be your water bending teacher," he said. He was a little elderly, but still agile and strong. His arms were still toned with the muscles of his youth. Gray hair rested on top of his shoulders and a goatee and French mustache were on his face. His gray eyes were knowledgeable.

"My friend and I can't wait," I responded bowing to him.

"Meet at the front of this building at sunrise." He bowed and left.

Kimiko looked at me excited, "This will be great!" she said happily forgetting all about Princess Yue and Sokka chatting next to her. I nodded and grinned.

--

The morning dawned bright and cold. Kimiko and I walked through the inch of new snow until we had reached the outside of the City Hall where Master Paku had said class would be held. He was already there when we came, sitting on a block of ice and looking sour.

"Hello, Master Paku," I said giving a bow of respect. "This is my friend, Kimiko, we can't wait for your lesson." Paku glanced at Kimiko, then looked back at me, his expression still sour.

"I will not teach her," he said plainly.

"What?"

"I think you misunderstood, I did not know your friend was a girl. In my tribe it is forbidden for women to learn water bending," he said coldly. I was aghast! Kimiko had been looking forward to this for ages! And it wasn't fair if he taught just me because I was a girl too… he just didn't know that.

"Fine!" I said. I turned and left, "Then I guess I can't learn from you."

"Come on Kimiko, let's go," I said angrily. Kimiko narrowed her eyes and grabbed my arm.

"Ayame, you can't turn him down just because he won't teach me, you need a teacher more then me," she said in a whisper.

"Kimiko," I said in an undertone, "I'm a girl too, he just doesn't know that yet. It wouldn't be fair," I said looking down. I felt torn and betrayed. This wasn't fair.

"It doesn't matter," said Kimiko. "You're the Avatar you have to master all four elements and this could be the only time we find a water bending teacher for you. We need to take the opportunity while it's here," she said with a painful smile.

"Fine," I sighed and we turned back toward the man who was to be my teacher.

"Back?" he asked in a mocking voice. "You can go to the healing hut," he said to Kimiko. She gave him an angry look, nodded and left the back of her neck red. I gave him a glare, and decided, 'I'll tell him I'm a girl soon enough, then he'll have to teach her. Once I've learned the basics… just in case.'

"I need a water bending teacher. That's all," I said coldly.

"Shall we begin?" he asked and he drew up a wave of water, hurling it at me.

I felt as if I had experienced the equivalent of three Hell weeks in just one day. He threw water at me, made ice shards cut my skin, and yelled at me… constantly. Insulted me when I was only a fraction off on the move. I was ready to kill him!

Once the sun was high in the sky he finally let me take a break. I ran to Kimiko, who had been waiting just out of sight, fuming. "I got lunch break," I mumbled and we left back to our house to grab some sandwiches. Only once we had set ourselves down with the meal at our fingertips did the conversation begin.

"How are the lessons going?" Kimiko asked me tentatively.

"He's a sexist bastard!" I growled as I bit into the tomato sandwich. "I am practically planning when to tell him that the Avatar is a girl! Then it'll be different," I mumbled. Kimiko laughed and gave me a pat on the back.

"That is your choice," she said taking a bite of her meat sandwich.

"Yeah, but if I do, someone else is bound to see and then everyone is going to know within a week," I sighed. "Back to hell." I was quite for a moment. I began to think. Why do men take such cruel advantage of us? Well, I know not all of them do… even so I know that nearly every man lusts after some girl in his heart. I finished my sandwich.

"I wonder why women are thought of as weaklings and can only stay home and not fight, its really annoying," said Kimiko irritated.

"I think it's more of the fact that men don't want women to get hurt, even though we can take care of ourselves," I said slowly.

We discussed the topic as we walked back to where Master Paku was waiting. Kimiko nodded dismayed once we had reached our destination.

"I should probably stay hidden or something… I could pick something up then," she said.

"No, I think you are going to back home," said a voice behind us. I jumped and by the sound of crunching snow next to me I knew Kimiko had too. Master Paku was right behind us.

"Bye Aang," Kimiko mumbled and she left, but not after giving Paku a hard glare.

When I was finally dismissed for the day, the sun had set. Sokka and Kimiko where already getting ready for bed when I entered the hut. They looked as upset as I did.

"So, how was your guys day?" asked Kimiko sounding frustrated.

"Crap," said Sokka and I together.

"Soldier training was that bad?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"No, It's princess Yue. One minute she wants to go out with me the next she's telling me to get lost." He took a breath, "How was water bending?"

"Master Pothead won't teach her," I said lying flat on my sleeping bag. Kimiko pouted.

"He thinks fighting is for men and women should stay home and heal and stuff. Its such a drag," said Kimiko lying on her sleeping bag as well.

"Ah, so I guess he doesn't know Ayame is a woman then?" he asked giving a smirk.

"Nope," I said sourly.

"Ayame does want to tell him though," said Kimiko grumpily.

"I got a great idea!" she said suddenly standing up straight. "You can go learn from this master Paku, then at night you teach me whatever he taught you, that way everyone's happy," she said excitedly.

"I'm not happy," said Sokka.

"But your never happy," she said.

I grinned; I thought it was a great idea! Kimiko and I slipped outside, next to a waterway that was in the shadows. The moon was shone above us providing some light.

"Okay, so what was the first thing he taught you, Young Master?" asked Kimiko bowing and grinning broadly. I smiled; maybe this would work.

"You have to feel the water, become part of the water," I said. I pulled some water from the creek and swirling it around myself, feeling tranquil as I did so.

"Here," I made the water flow towards Kimiko. Kimiko caught it and bended it around herself, not as fluidly as I did, but very good, I thought, for her first try. Suddenly it swam supper fast around her.

"Uh… Ayame, why are you doing that?" asked Kimiko watching the water nervously.

"I'm doing it," said the familiar voice of Master Paku behind both of us. He stepped out of the shadows a furious expression on his face. Kimiko jumped and ran next to me, then faced him with me.

"You have broken the law of my culture," he said coldly to me as the water fell to the ground with a soft splash.

"Please sir, it was my idea, don't blame her. If you are going to punish anyone, punish me," said Kimiko pleadingly.

He held up his hand to stop her, "Her?" he asked his eyes widening.

"Oh! Shit!" Kimiko squeaked clamping her hand over her mouth. I groaned internally, there it goes my perfect cover. Paku turned his attention to me, looking at me with new eyes. I sighed, shot Kimiko an icy glare, and took my hair down, looking at the ground. Dark hair spilled down, still short of licking my shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Kimiko mumbled hiding her face in her hands, undoubtedly horrified with what she had done. I looked up and gave Master Paku a hard glance, refusing to be intimidated by him. He looked taken aback.

"Sir, please teach her even if she is a girl. She is the Avatar and needs to learn Water bending," said Kimiko dropping her hands from her face.

"And please don't tell anyone of this conversation," I said quietly retying my hair back up. Master Paku looked like he was going over things in his mind. I saw a decision form.

"I… won't teach you," he said his hands behind his back, a blank expression on his face. He turned and left. I turned my back on him and began walking away toward home.

"Ayame, I'm so sorry," Kimiko said tearfully.

"It's ok, I'll have a word with the chief tomorrow," I said, though I didn't know what good it'd do.

--

"What's up Kimiko? You seem sad," asked Sokka the next morning. She had been moping around, depressed, all morning. As he had been asleep when we had returned last night, we didn't trouble him with the confrontation that had occurred.

"Nothing," Kimiko muttered.

"Come one, lets get this over with," I grumbled getting up. Kimiko nodded, a determined look on her face. We walked up to the City Hall and entered uncertainly.

"Chief Arnook?" asked Kimiko cautiously. He smiled from his seat and we walked up to him.

"What's the problem?"

We explained that master Paku would no longer teach me. We didn't mention the fact that I was female as the official reason.

"Well, what do you want me to do? Force Master Paku to take back the Avatar as his pupil?" he asked.

"Yes!" Kimiko said.

"Maybe he'd take him back if you apologized, Kimiko," he said seriously. Master Paku was sitting in a seat on the council behind him. Kimiko looked up at him.

"I'm waiting little girl," he said in his smug tone. I glanced at her warily. Kimiko clenched her fist angrily.

"I'm not a little girl! And I will not apologize to some stupid old man that thinks women are worthless! I'll fight him and if I win he has to take Aang as his pupil again!" she yelled furiously, some pots breaking and water splashing everywhere.

"I'll be waiting outside if your man enough to fight me." She turned and left, I scratched my head. I looked at Sokka who had come in time for her outburst.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it," I said to the council.

"Yeah, I'm sure she did," said Sokka. I sighed and followed her out.

"Kimiko, you don't have to do this, I can find a different teacher," I said after I had caught up to her.

"You do know you are probably going to lose," said Sokka.

"I know, I don't care," she said pulling off her parka. Shortly after Paku came calmly strolling out. In my opinion it looked like he couldn't care less that Kimiko wanted to rip him apart.

"Are you prepared to be put in your place?" he asked; Kimiko glared at him.

"Are you ready to loose old man?!" she asked aggravated drawing some water to her side.

"Who do think will win?" I asked Sokka.

"I don't know, five on the teacher," he muttered.

"Your on," I said smacking his hand.

Master Paku immediately created a wave of water and it hit Kimiko. She fell over from the force of the unexpected blow. I watched anxiously.

"Not much of a fight," Master Paku said turning to walk away. I watched Kimiko stand and made a whip from the water and hit him in the back of the head. Paku turned and looked at her.

"I'm not done pothead," she said causing a large wave to crash on him. I laughed, my nickname for him! He dodged her wave by creating an ice ramp and slid behind her.

"This is interesting," I said giving a smile.

"I know!" said Sokka. The council and some others had heard the commotion and were watching as well. With more kids and people coming every minute.

Kimiko turned quickly only to be kicked back into a fountain in the middle courtyard. She made a small pillar of ice and shot ice disks at him. He either dodged or hit them away; one barely missed him. Kimiko jumped out of the fountain and ran toward him as a wave came toward her. She jumped over the wave and onto the ice stairs railing and froze her feet down. She threw ice shards at him. He managed to dodge them. I urged Kimiko on smiling broadly. She was doing so well! Paku created a giant snowball and knocked her over, causing her to fall off the stair's rail. Her hair had fallen out of its braid by now. He moved his hands and she was trapped in spikes. Out of breath as she glared at him.

"This match is over," he said walking away.

"No! I'm not done yet," said Kimiko struggling.

"Yes, you are," he said. He stopped and picked up something from the ground. It was Kimiko's necklace; it had fallen of when the snow had hit her.

"This is my necklace..." he said.

"No it's not! It's mine, give it back!" said Kimiko.

"I made this 80 years ago for the love of my life...for Kana..."

The spikes around Kimiko melted and turned to water and fell to the ground.

"My Gran-Gran was supposed to marry you?" she said shocked. Sokka and I looked at each other open mouthed. My brain seemed to have frozen. Say What?!

"Yes, it was an arranged marriage… but she ran away…" he said looking at Kimiko. Kimiko looked taken aback.

"Holy crap, you could have been my grandpa! Scary! Grumpy old grandpa," she muttered folding her arms and looking away, upset. After a moment she looked back.

"Why did she leave?" Kimiko asked. I saw the realization dawn on her face and she answered her own question.

"That's why she left, didn't she? She wouldn't let your tribes stupid traditions run her life. It must have taken a lot of courage," she said and I think she found a new respect for her grandma. Paku looked at the ground still holding the necklace.

"I hand carved this necklace for her. I hoped that one day she would love me as much as I loved her," he said. He looked at Kimiko and sighed and handed it back to her.

"I'll teach the Avatar," he told her and Kimiko smiled.

"YES!" she said punching the air happily and hugged him. He staggered, then smiled.

"And I guess I'll teach you too."

Kimiko looked overjoyed. Sokka and I scratched our heads. I was slightly confused by the strange turn of events… though pleased non-the-less.

"So who won the battle?" asked Sokka.

"Um... I dunno."

--

**I know, it was one of those dull filler chapters... but be of good cheer! The next two chapters are the Finale! **

**Please review and tell me what you think! **

**Promise for next chapter: The Battle begins!**


	9. Battle of the North

**Alright! Onto the first part of the Finale! The second part should be posted soon, just need to check it over. **

**Promise Kept: The Battle Begins!**

**Please enjoy this chapter! And I apologize for any errors. **

--

Chapter 9

'Battle of the North'

"Sir, I have a message from the outer wall!" said a soldier walking up to Chief Arnook. I looked up; Kimiko and Sokka shot inquiring glances at each other, and then at me.

(We had been invited for lunch with Chief Arnook, mostly so that we could tell him about my water bending progress and how we were enjoying our accommodations. It had been two weeks since the fight between Master Paku and Kimiko, and two weeks since he had agreed to teach both of us even though he was aware of our gender.)

As the soldiers voice rang out, I glanced up, and a sudden feeling of coldness stole over me, like a premonition, a foretelling of something – something that was wrong. I could sense it, like a fleeting intangible odor in the air.

"Yes?" Chief Arnook asked, seemingly unconcerned.

"The Fire Nation is headed this way. A fleet of steel vessels is headed this way. We need to prepare for battle, fast!"

I stiffened and looked out the window, my breath catching slightly in my throat at the words. A gray snow was falling, snow mixed with soot; caused by the Fire Nation's steam vessels, proof to the soldier's words. Chief Arnook stood up.

"Send word to the soldiers; prepare the armor and spears."

Kimiko stood and brushed off some ice on her clothes. "Come on, Aang lets get ready," she said coolly as she put her gloves back on. I nodded and followed her out putting on my own gloves.

"Let's."

So far, only Master Paku knew my secret inside the Water Tribe. Kimiko had managed not to let name suffixes slip or gender references hint that I was not I was claiming. Even though, I did feel a little bad about deceiving my allies… I promise to myself that, someday, I would let the world know who I was.

The two of us walked speedily to the outer gates, made of hard and thick glacier ice. As I jogged up the steps to stand up the crest of it, my eyes found our quarry. A huge, dark fleet, of Fire Nation ships spread out across the dark blue water before us.

"That's a lot of Fire Nation war ships," Kimiko stated, her tone calm and controlled. "How do you think we should handle this?" she asked, glancing at me, her eyes betraying the fear the lingered within her.

I looked about, my mind already formulating a strategy. "First, we wait for the Chief's order. Then I'll fly out on my glider and slow down those ships with Appa."

Kimiko nodded. "I'll stay here and help the other benders, hopefully there are enough people here to fight the off," she said, eyeing the mass of warriors lining up behind her.

I nodded and, bursting into action, ran to the stables to get Appa. He was inside a barn sized stable by himself. He stomped the ground nervously as I approached. I threw open the door and jumped onto his back.

"Yip yip!"

I flew back to the outer gate and landed next to Kimiko and the others. I took out my glider, looking out at the expanse of water before me. Sokka came running up wearing some of the Water Tribe armor not two minutes later.

"What took you so long? Saying goodbye to Yue?" Kimiko asked sourly.

"Don't worry about it, and why do you sound so upset?" Sokka replied slightly taken aback.

"I don't sound upset, you're the one messing around with the Northern Water Tribe princess," she returned, a bitter edge still lacing her voice.

"I am not!" he yelled to her.

"Um… you two, are you sure this is the best time to fight?" asked one of the soldiers.

"Keep out of it!" Kimiko and Sokka snapped to him, their glares not leaving each other's faces.

"Well, I guess you can just be happy! She has an arranged marriage with another man!" Sokka said hotly, and he turned away. I edged away slightly, sensing impending doom. Kimiko looked surprised, a pained look coming into her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, her gaze falling to the ground beneath her feet with obvious guilt as she turned and looked at the oncoming Fire Nation.

Then Chief Arnook was there; he stopped when he spotted Kimiko.

"Can you do me a huge favor?" he asked. Kimiko nodded.

"Can you please guard my daughter, I am going to have Sokka do it later when we are pushed back into the city, but I need him here now," he said, giving her an apologetic look.

Kimiko smiled and nodded. "Yes, good luck you two," she said running to go to the princess.

Sokka turned to me. "You think we can beat them?" he asked softly.

"We will," I said firmly, narrowing my eyes in determination. "We have to."

"Listen up warriors! We have discovered the name of the man leading these troops – his name is Zhao," said Chief Arnook looking out at us all.

I felt my heart stop upon a beat, only to resume a furious moment's later, each beat echoing loud in my ears like a death kneel. I clutched Appa's reins with shaking hands, so tightly that my knuckles turned white and my fingernails left small, crescent shaped marks on my palms. Sokka glanced up at me in concern, then back at the warriors.

"He is a strong fire bender and we will have to work hard to beat him. We are counting on you for your help," continued Chief Arnook, looking imploringly at me. I nodded resolutely, and suddenly my hands stopped shaking. This was my chance to get even with the bastard.

"Tell me when," I said to one of the generals. My eyes turned once again to the Ships, narrowing as a hot wave of hatred swelled within me.

The general waited for a few seconds, and then nodded.

"Now!" he yelled.

Appa and I disappeared in a gust of wind and next second we were skimming the top of the salty Ocean. While Appa was flying, I bended up some water and froze it creating an ice sphere. Using water and air bending combined; I threw my arm back, using the slingshot motion to hurl the ball toward the side of the nearest ship.

The sphere struck side of the ship, bursting a hole in the hull, practically destroying it as it sunk into the frigid waters. Another ship of the Fire Nation loaded a stone into one of their trebuchets on neighboring ship. They lit it fire and launched it at the Water Nation wall.

I saw the fireball heading toward the wall and stood up, and, using my glider, threw a current of wind that made it move off course. It hit an ice burg.

Some water benders on the wall were trying to force the Fire Nation retreat using waves or even freezing the ships in place.

But just when one ship was stopped, another ship took its place. I went around from ship to ship and disabled as many trebuchets as I could. But… the endless sea of black vessels never shrank.

A loud crashing bang sounded behind me and I whirled around. The first wall of the city was down. Soldiers pulled back while some quickly tried to fix the wall, but it was no use. They retreated to the second wall as the ships dived closer.

With a jerk of the reins, I flew back into the city and tried to push back the ships that were the closest to the entrance. One ship made it to the land. Fire Nation troops spilled out of it and flames were suddenly in the air.

Sokka came up to fight those that were entering.

"Aang! Is there another way to fight these people?" he called to me.

"I don't know!" I yelled back sharply, using my disguised voice. I water bended a whole row back with a new ice whip I had learned from Master Paku. I noticed Sokka's gaze was where the sun was slowly setting, and turned slightly annoyed.

"Sokka, there will be other times to admire the sunset," I pointed out, a bit cynically.

"Don't water benders get stronger at night?" Sokka asked. "Can't you do some cool Avatar trick with magic air or water or something?"

"Sokka! It isn't magic! And no, I don't know how to!" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes as our forces were slowly pushed back. "And, yes they do, especially with the moon full tomorrow night."

"Well, we can't fight that long. What do we do?" he asked as some water benders in the line before him froze the on coming soldiers.

Then suddenly the Fire Nation soldiers retreated, back toward the ships.

"What are they doing?" asked Sokka, his voice perplexed. The ships had stopped advancing, but where waiting the bay quietly.

It took me a moment to figure this out for myself, and when I did, a small spark of fury leapt within me.

"They're waiting for the sun to come back up," I said, undisguised anger bleeding into my voice.

"Should we go plan?" Sokka asked, then, glancing over his shoulder at the capital, he added, as if an after thought, "We can check to see how Kimiko is doing."

"Okay," I said, nodding. Sokka climbed aboard Appa, and together we flew to Chief Arnook's house where Kimiko and Yue where on the balcony looking down. I landed Appa next to them and jumped off.

"What happened?" asked Kimiko when she saw us; as though she was worried something bad happened.

"They pulled out, they are waiting for the sun to rise," said Sokka.

I gave a hoarse yell in frustration and an ice shard flew past my ear, barely grazing my skin. "They know we are stronger at night so they will wait till we are weaker," I said furiously. "Cowards – what honor is there in that?!"

"Ayame..." said Kimiko then she stopped, clapping her hand over her mouth.

I was unable to suppress a small gasp of despair at that.

"Kimiko!"

Yue looked at Kimiko. "What did you say?" she asked, a bit suspicious, looking between Kimiko and I.

"You did it again…" said Sokka in a singsong voice, as though he were happy.

"Shut it, boomerang boy," Kimiko mumbled behind her hands, glaring at him.

I groaned. "With your slip ups more and people know… just wait till it reaches the wrong ears," I foretold grimly, forcing my voice to remain falsely happy.

"I'm so sorry, I know I'm stupid, I should cut out my tongue," she mumbled in a rush, striking her head repeatedly on the wall, her slim form tensed with anger at herself.

Yue looked at me. "So… you are a girl, but you wish to hide it?" she asked, an exhausted smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Your secret is safe with me, Avatar," she said with a small bow.

A wave of relief swelled within me. I inclined my head in return, and said with my own voice, "I thank you."

Yue looked around. "Shall we take advantage of the Fire Nation's lapse to get some sleep?" she suggested. Kimiko nodded shortly, still looking at the floor.

"Yeah, sure," added Sokka, glancing out the window to look at the distant army of ships.

I nodded as well and we followed Yue inside to some sleeping quarters. I laid down, closing my eyes. The last thing I heard before falling into blissful sleep was Kimiko's worried voice, "The battle's scarcely begun."

--

I woke with a start, a soft cry of fear breaking past my lips - my old nightmare had reawakened me. _Zhao's name must have brought back memories,_ I thought, seething. Oh, how I _loathed_ him. I looked around; the sky held a cool turquoise tint, telling me that it was the crack of dawn. I got up silently and went to stand on the balcony, winds swirling about me, drowning out all other noises. In the darkened distance rose the high, snow capped mountains, touched silver by the faint light that filtered from the sky.

"Couldn't sleep long either?"

Kimiko was sitting on the ledge of the balcony staring at the horizon. I nodded and joined her, grateful for her company.

"It's dawn anyway… it will be starting again soon," I said dully, putting my head down.

Kimiko nodded with a heavy sigh. "There has to be a way to beat them. Doesn't the Avatar have some special power like how you were frozen when we first met you and stuff?" she asked quietly.

I tried to think back to that time… It had been so very long ago… "Gosh, I can barely remember anything except incoherent images and feelings," I admitted with an air of defeat.

Yue came up and joined us.

"I need a place where, maybe, I can talk to the spirits of the sea and the moon or something," I said thoughtfully.

"We have a place like that," Yue chimed in.

Kimiko glanced up at her, surprised. "Oh, really?" she asked. "Wow, this place has everything."

"Follow me, I can lead you to it," said Yue. The two of us stood and followed her out.

We walked up behind the Chief's house, and up an ice staircase, finally coming to a round wooden door. Yue opened it. I had to bend down to fit through, as it was quite small. A blast of warm air, filled with the salty tang of the sea, rose to meet me as I straightened up. We ran across wooden bridges to the center, where there was a large pool with a grassy island in the middle. On the island was a type of ethnic looking wooden arch.

"Wow, this is perfect!" said Kimiko, glancing around with one of her smiles.

I looked around as well. "You're right… I can feel something – it's so tranquil," I murmured. I went and sat down next to the pool on the soft grass, almost automatically drifting into a meditation pose, my legs crossed, my hands facing each other as if in a punch motion with the knuckles facing out.

I must have sat there for a few hours, Kimiko and Yue's whispers painfully audible behind me.

"What is she doing?"

"Trying to enter the spirit world."

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

I turned around. "You can help by staying quiet – I can hear every word you guys are saying!"

Yue and Kimiko shut up as they waited to see what would happen.

I looked at the fish swimming around each other. One was jet black with a white dot on his head. The other was pure white with a black dot on her head. They swam in circles around each other. Funny, I'd never seen fish do that... they almost looked like a yin yang symbol. Suddenly I saw them actually combine, becoming a perfect circle. I felt something pull me out of my body and I fell away from the earthly world…

--

I looked around finding myself in a different world. Swampy and moist, I stood among huge trees with they're roots lying across the ground, twining together intricately. As I examined my surroundings, a strange feeling a peace stealing over me.

"What is this place?"

My gaze turned once again, finding a monkey-looking man. Barely hesitating, I walked up to him.

"I need to find the moon and ocean spirit's," I said. The monkey opened its eyes from meditating.

"Go away," he hissed by way of reply.

"I need to find them," I insisted again. A small glowing fly-like thing flew between the man and I.

"Look! Maybe it knows! Go chase it," he told me, closing his eyes once more.

In return, I rolled my eyes and walked away in the direction of the fly-like thing. "Right," I called back sarcastically.

--

I was walking aimlessly through ankle deep water, now and then jumping over protruding tree roots. Where was I supposed to find them here?

"_Ayame._" The word seemed to echo around me, but rather than growing quieter, it seemed to become louder, as if reverberating in my very soul.

I shuddered warmly, looking around. Half-heartedly I glanced down saw Roku's face reflected in the water. The water rose in front of me. The aged man now stood before me, looking down with friendly eyes. Long white hair flowed from his chin and head.

"Roku," I gasped.

"Ayame," he returned softly. "I showed you the comet Sozin sometime ago. Now I will tell you what it means. The ball of fire is going to return, and Fire Lord Ozai is going to use it's power to finish the war. You must defeat him before the end of next summer. You have a year and a half to master all four elements and defeat him. If you fail…." He stopped a moment and sighed looking elderly and tired.

"The world will burn."

I had been silent while he explained… now I stare up at him aghast. "Master all the elements in under two years!?"

Roku nodded gravely and suddenly I remembered something.

--

"_Why don't you just attack my father and get it over with?"_

--

Zuko knew about the comet. That is why he wondered why I was hanging around with Kimiko and Sokka. I shook my head. I couldn't dwell on that yet… I'd explode from the stress. I needed to fix the problem at hand.

"I need to find the Moon and the Ocean spirits. The Water Tribe is in danger of being wiped out," I said.

"There is a creature, named Ko. He is a face stealer. He will take your face if you show even the slightest emotion, and then your face is his face, forever. Go to him and you will find the answer you are seeking," said Roku pointing in the direction of a great tree. He sunk back into the water and disappeared.

I grimaced, then, walked forward to the indicated place. I took a deep breath and composed my face.

"Show no emotion," I whispered to myself. That shouldn't be hard – years of being the last of my kind had indeed hardened my heart to such weak displays. I walked into a dark tunnel that led beneath the roots of the huge tree.

"Hello?" I called. "I'm looking for a spirit called Ko!"

"Such a pretty face!" cackled a rough voice. The harsh, discordant sound echoed about the cave. I drew in a deep breath, forcing myself to show no fear.

The creature looked like a caterpillar with a human face. It had appeared silently behind me. I was going to voice my question when, suddenly, it laughed again, a look of glee in the treacherous pits that were its eyes, as though it had suddenly hit upon a profound truth.

"Ah, but I have a more interesting question for _you_, my pretty." It sneered. "Tell me, if I tortured you, how long do you think you would you last before showing me some precious emotion? A minute? Two?" Ko gave a slow grin. "Or… would you skitter away inside somewhere, as you did when he touched you?"

My heart jumped into my throat. It couldn't know that – that was private. "Shut up," I retorted coolly, my face remaining a composed mask, only my voice betraying my anguish.

"Ah, that fire, that passion! Do you not _remember_, air bender, remember that horrible day in the woods? You were so alone, weren't you? No one to help you, and no one to even hear your screams. Not so spirited then, were you?"

I clenched my jaw, forcing back tears that prickled at my eyes. I couldn't let this _thing_ win. "You're wrong," I shot back. "I wasn't all alone."

_Zuko was there_, I added in my head, and, for some odd reason, that thought filled my whole being with an odd sensation of warmth.

Ko's next words held little effect on me. "You don't want to live with this anymore, do you? The shame. The heartbreak. The stain of your soul. Why don't you end it? You tried once, didn't you?" Those ethereal eyes moved to the thin white lines that scarred my wrist.

"Actually, I think I'll just try meditation instead," I replied coldly, and, in no mood for banter with this repulsive thing, I lifted my chin and said in a carrying voice, "The water tribe is in danger of being wiped out by the Fire Nation. We need their help."

"Oh, you think you need _their_ help? Well, actually it's quite the other way around. Someone is going to kill them!" he said, yelling the last sentence in my face, suddenly appearing there. I forced myself not to jump backward in alarm.

"Who are they that are going to kill them?" I asked, relieved to find that my voice was not trembling.

"You should know – it is the people you fear and despise...they are the ones who hurt you and make you want to hurt yourself," said the Creature, slithering around me and coming again in front of me again, obviously trying to somehow make me show an expression.

I restrained my anger at this bit of information and took a deep breath. "Where are the moon and the ocean spirits?"

Ko stopped his prowl.

"You've already met them actually, their names are ti and la, push and pull, yin and yang." I drew in a silent breath, seeing the Koi fish again in my mind, the colors, their perfect balance, and them swimming constantly around each other…

"The Koi fish," I said coolly. "Thank you, I will be going." I turned and left. Once outside I leaned against the tree and took giant gulps of air.

He had touched upon a sore nerve… something I hadn't really wanted to think about. I had skittered away into my mind… I had been alone for a long time there… I shook my head. I wasn't going to dwell on that! I had to return! And with that a blinding flash of light penetrated my eyelids.

--

I closed my eyes and returned to my body. I sighed and opened my eyes. With a stab of piercing horror, I found myself next to Zuko. I looked around, confused.

"Welcome back avatar," he said, a cruel smirk playing about his lips. I looked around sharply, registering that I was bound, in an ice cave in the middle of nowhere, and that… it was freezing.

"Okay...I'm going back," I said darkly, closing my eyes and turning away.

"No you're not," he said, roughly grabbing my shoulder and turning me back toward him. "Don't even think about going into the avatar state. I'll do whatever I have to, to keep you from doing that."

"Oh yeah? Like how? Annoy me to death?" I asked sarcastically.

"What is your worst fear?" he asked with a slight glare. I froze in the middle of turning around again. What? Was everyone going to bring that experience up now? First Ko now him?

"You said you would never do that to any woman; are you calling yourself a liar?" I asked slowly.

"You're not even close to being a woman yet and you hid your gender anyway, so I could always say I thought you were a guy when we made the deal," he said calmly.

I stared at him, completely dumbstruck. "I can't...." I stuttered. "Believe you..."

Zuko smirked again. "War is hell ain't it?"

_No shit._

His eyes were still trained warily on me, making sure I didn't try to return…

"You're the one who said for us to be enemies," he stated as though trying to defend himself.

I merely stared at him, stunned. I opened my mouth, couldn't think of anything to say, and closed it again. I turned my face away from him and looked toward the entrance to the cave. I knew that Kimiko would be looking for me… she would get me out of this pickle. Besides, I didn't even know how to get back into the spirit world – honestly, what good would that do?

"You can't be serious," I said, still turned away from him. "_Wouldn't harm or do that to any woman for that matter_...those were your exact words. And now you play dumb. _'Oh I thought you were a guy at that time'_… my ass!"

"Watch your tongue – or would you like me to cut it out? You're the one who wanted to be enemies, not me. If you just joined me in the first place you wouldn't be in this mess, so quiet," he said moving so he was sitting in the entrance of the cave.

I glared at him and turned again, making sure my back was facing him. Even if I was tied, I had to think of a way to escape. I knew Kimiko had to be looking, so what I really needed to do was make a ruckus or some sort of signal that would let her know were I was. I closed my eyes, trying desperately to think.

"She won't come – I disposed of her." Zuko's voice rang out, as if he had read my mind.

"People don't stay unconscious forever," I replied quietly, not opening my eyes. I could blow air from the back and throw myself into Zuko, and then outside into the snow, but being tied I'd never get away from him. What else could I do? Make an avalanche and suffocate us both?

"You don't know what I could have done to her – maybe she could be unconscious forever. Maybe she's not just sleeping," he said coldly. The words made chills, like elegant, icy fingers, running up my spine. Could he have _killed_ her?

His silent threat of '_you better not go back into the avatar state or else' _still hung with me. I didn't know if he'd actually do it… but then again… he might. I decided not to change my position, keeping my eyes closed, and see if I could go back into the Avatar State, maybe get some guidance on how to escape or to at least check on Kimiko.

Zuko kicked me lightly in the side, breaking my concentration. "No," he said, simply but firmly.

I completely ignored him and kept my eyes shut. I tried to picture the yin-yang fish like I had before, but every time I did, I knew I had to escape and stop someone from killing them. For Ko had told me who those fish were. _Kimiko hurry,_ I thought, a small, weak groan of impatience rising in my throat. Zuko looked at me.

"You get stuck in an ice burg, hide your gender, get chased down by me, nearly get raped… several times… and haven't given up yet… why?" he questioned.

I opened my eyes a crack and looked at the snow at the back of the cave.

"I would willing sacrifice my own, insignificant life for the mere chance of saving whole nations and friends," I admitted quietly, closing my eyes again.

"Friends aren't worth it, neither is a nation – they all turn on you and stab you in the back and take everything you loved away as though trust and loyalty don't exist," he replied, his words vicious and cutting as any blade.

"I don't expect you to understand," I said, trying again to picture the yin-yang of the koi fish. The effort was useless.

"Fag," I mumbled under my breath angry with him.

"I heard that!" Zuko cried angrily, throwing a fireball at me. I rolled to the side, narrowly missing it, which melted a dent in the wall.

I looked at the melting snow and saw a bit of the daylight as well as something in the clouds. I suddenly knew how to get my friend's attention.

"Lying bastard," I mumbled quietly. There was no reaction, and I added in a carrying whisper, "Scar freak"

"Don't make me give _you_ a scar!" he snarled, holding another fireball in his hand at the ready.

"You already did, retard," I mumbled, touching my arm lightly were he had burned me once.

"How about one like mine that you can't hide? Then again there are mental and emotional scars to," he said, making the fireball go out with ease and continued to stare out the cave.

I felt the hairs on my spine stand and my arms became covered in goose bumps.

"_They_ caused me enough emotional and mental scaring...and it's still healing," I whispered, barely audible even to my own ears. I shut my eyes again tightly, a single tear escaping.

Zuko sighed silently. After a pause, his voice again came, much gentler now. "Are you cold?" he asked. I imagined for a moment that he asked because he actually cared, then dismissed it as fantasy.

"No," I replied icily. I looked up again into the little hole. Some clouds were moving around, like raveled skeins of glossy white silk, drifting across the hollowed turquoise of the North's summer sky. They were looking for me. I had to get out now, by any means possible.

I took a deep breath and blew, air bending a strong current of air toward Zuko Kicking him out of the cave. I stood up and jumped using air bending and flew through the whole, getting covered in snow.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Zuko already climbing up after me. I condensed the air and the blew it out straight up, making it turn almost into a beacon as it moved clouds away.

I had blown out all the air in my lungs and stood hunched over for a second, gulping in draughts of air so icy that it seemed to burn my throat with every hungry gasp.

"Ayame! Hurry!" Kimiko's voice called out from the sky. I looked up and saw my bison approaching. I nodded and jumped up on into the sky, landing on Appa. Sokka quickly untied me while Kimiko turned Appa around swinging his tail, causing a heavy air current to hit Zuko in the chest. He flew backwards hitting an ice block behind him. He fell to the ground and didn't move.

_NO!_

Ragged pain flashed across my heart, an almost physical pain. My eyes widened, my whole being sickened with a sudden a terror mingled—_No, Zuko_—

I detected a feeble movement from the fire bender, and released a relieved breath, a breath I not realized I'd been holding. Why had I had such a strong reaction to his well-being? He'd just threatened me! I couldn't understand my reasoning. Instead I looked at him, lying in the snow… I couldn't leave him here to die.

"Wait; we can't leave him here," I said, jumping off and walking over to him.

"Sure we can, get back on," said Sokka.

"No, if we leave him he'll die," I said, "And he wouldn't leave us to die. Can you help me?" I asked, looking back at them.

Kimiko sighed. "I get what she is talking about," she said, getting down off of Appa and coming to help me. Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Stupid women, why do they have to have guilt?" he grumbled to himself as we put him on Appa.

"We have to get to the oasis as fast as possible!" I said, suddenly remembering. "The moon and the ocean spirit are in trouble," I said. Appa took off and we started flying down the glaciers face.

"What's wrong?" Kimiko asked, obviously confused as to why we needed to get there fast.

"We just left shouldn't we try to get ride of the Fire Nation now?" asked Sokka

"No! The koi fish are the moon and the ocean spirits. The Fire Nation is coming to kill them," I said. Even as I spoke the sky turned red, and I clasped a hand over my head.

"Ayame!" asked Kimiko.

"It's a headache, the moon spirit is in trouble," I explained, gritting my teeth against the throbbing, nauseating pain.

--

We landed and I jumped nimbly off of Appa and ran quickly to the oasis with Kimiko behind me. We came in to see Zhao holding a flailing brown bag, poised to kill the spirit within it. Yue joined us and was looking at the bag with wild fear.

"Zhao!" I cried, my whole body trembling with deep hatred. I raised my hand, pointing my staff at him.

"Avatar! Why am I not surprised to see you?" he sneered. I was just about ready to throw wind at him.

"Don't even think about it." He raised his fist so that he could hit the bag that was moving slightly. I dropped my staff and put my hands up.

"Zhao, I implore you, don't do it!"

"You can't kill the moon spirit. If you kill either of them it will upset the natural balance!" Yue said horrified. "You can't do this! You'll kill us all!"

"All it will do is make it so the fire benders are the strongest of them all," He said holding a knife up to the bag, ready to dive it into it.

"Killing the moon spirit won't hurt just the water tribe. It'll hurt everyone, including the Fire Nation," I reasoned.

"He is right, Zhao," came a deep voice from a bridge. I glanced at the old man and recognized him as the old man who was always on Zuko's ship with him.

"General Iroh," said Zhao, "Another traitor?"

"I'm no traitor Zhao. Killing the moon spirit will have devastating consequences for the Fire Nation as well. Whatever you do that spirit I will unleash upon you ten fold!" he yelled.

Zhao smirked. "And once you do you'll be put in prison for fighting against the Fire Lord. The water benders are stronger when the moon is out, if I eliminate the moon then we won't have to worry about them."

"Zhao...Wait!" I exclaimed desperately.

"Yes, Avatar?" he replied coolly, cold eyes sparkling with a sort of insanity that the odd lighting only worked to enhance.

"What about a trade?"

I felt Kimiko's confused gaze on me.

"What would you be trading?" Zhao inquired.

I took a deep breath. "Trade my captivity for the release of the moon spirit," I said, my jaw tightening resolutely.

Kimiko gave a quiet gasp, a look of horror mingled with shock flashing in her gentle eyes. "You can't do that!" she said frantically.

"My life is of little consequence – the moon spirit is more important," I hissed back. Then, more loudly, "Well, Zhao? Do you accept my offer?"

Zhao nodded, "Fine, I accept come here," he said, lowering the bag slowly.

Kimiko looked at me, tears springing freely to her eyes, her mouth silently forming the words "Please, no".

"Be brave," I whispered to her. I took a breath, put my head down and walked three fourths of the way.

"Put the fish back in the pond," I demanded quietly.

Zhao set the bag next to the pond. "I won't put it back until I know you're here," he reasoned.

I took another breath and walked over, standing a few feet away from him. "I'm here," I murmured, my throat trembling tightly with unshed tears.

Zhao lightly kicked the fish into the water and grabbed me roughly to him.

"Now, you're mine, air bender," he chuckled cruelly. In that instant, I knew that he had never intended to keep his word, and my heart sank like a heavy stone. Zhao turned to the fish in the water and threw fire at the moon spirit, burning it.

I watched as if in slow motion as the fire rise off the surface of the lake and looked up into the sky. The moon disappeared and we were plunged into darkness.

"NO!" I screamed, kicking and flailing. With all the strength of my fury, I grasped upon Zhao's arm, wrenching fiercely, but his grip was maddeningly strong.

Zhao held me tight. "I put the fish in the water just as you said, the deal never was that I wouldn't kill it," he sneered as he started to walk back. Kimiko held some water at the ready but Zhao held a knife to my neck, making her back away.

"If you come nearer," Zhao gasped, his voice thick and heavy, like a wolf's low growl, eyes gleaming with wicked satisfaction, "the Air Bender will die."

"Bastard," Kimiko snarled. General Iroh came forward and blasted a solider that was opposing him. "And your betrayal will be noted," said Zhao. I twisted about, trying to kick him but falling pathetically short of my goal. The movement only succeeded in causing me to draw in a sharp breath of pain as a small bead of blood appeared at the point where the knife touched my skin and snaked down my neck.

Kimiko made a water whip and hit the knife out of Zhao's hand.

"Back off," Zhao growled and I felt his large hand clasp my throat. My hands, clutching at his wrists, could do nothing to pry the strong hands from my throat. My lungs burned, starved for the air that was crushed away. Zhao's face was twisted horribly with abject hatred; his eyes had turned to raging flame. I felt his hand becoming warmer.

"Kimiko, stay back," I managed to choke out. Kimiko stayed back still looking scared. I felt some of the heat subside.

Zhao made his way toward the oasis exit still holding me.

"I look forward to _seeing_ _you writhe_ again," he hissed in my ear, and I drained. I saw the water puddle below me and silently drew it up, coiled it behind my back, and pushed him away from me.

"Now! Kimiko!" I yelled as I darted away.

Kimiko hit Zhao with a water whip, wrapping him in a ball of ice. She hit the ball with condensed water, making it fly into the air.

It unfroze in the air and Zhao landed on the ground running. I turned away from the scene; he was no longer important. Iroh and Yue were kneeling by the pond.

Kimiko looked around and knelt next to the water. "Is it okay?" she asked softly, looking at Yue and Iroh. She froze when her gaze found Iroh but shook it off – he wasn't a threat at the moment.

Iroh picked up the fish. It wasn't moving. The other fish was swimming crazy circles.

"It's over, there's no hope now," cried Yue softly, putting her head on Sokka's shoulder. I closed my eyes, anger growling within me like a living thing.

"No, it's not over," I said, and the scene flashed oddly before me. My emotions were controlling me. Such fierce anger and grief swirled around within me that it felt like a creature within. The grief choked me… the fury blinded me. I felt power at my fingertips, but more then that… I could feel myself using that power…

I had gone into the Avatar State.

* * *

Zuko

When I opened my eyes I was greeted with a very odd sight. For one thing, I was on the Avatar's bison and second, said Avatar and her comrades weren't around me. I sat up and rubbed the sore muscles of my neck. Damn… that water bender could pack a punch.

Silently, I jumped off the animal and observed the sight before me. I was back were I had defeated the Water Tribe peasant and taken the Avatar… the clearing however, was full of people. It took me one second to fully understand was going on. I hissed with fury.

_That stupid girl! Could she not learn? She should know that Zhao wasn't trustworthy!_

I clenched my fist. She was in his grip now, kicking and flailing. Her emerald eyes, filled with fury and pain, shone vibrantly in the impending darkness. Then she stopped moving.

_What are you doing?_ I wanted to cry out. But then I saw Zhao's massive hand across her throat and I understood. Without thinking I took a step forward, toward them. I mentally shook myself. She could handle this, right? The Water Tribe girl was crying. I was so confused.

I looked in time to see my own uncle beat down one of the soldiers Zhao had brought with him. What had happened while I was out? And why was it so dark? I looked up into the sky and realized something. There was no moon.

_Zhao, you bastard!_

I looked back at the man in question. He did not deserve to hold that girl in his arms! He leaned forward and whispered something into her ear. I watched her face pale and knew he was taunting her with _that_ again.

Before I could actually decide to intervene, she was out of his grip. That trick she did with the coiled water had pushed them apart. Now the Water Tribe girl jumped forward, a wave of liquid behind her. But, I didn't watch her… I watched the Avatar. She had run to the pool and was kneeling before it. An expression of misery on her face… I gritted my teeth. Zhao would pay.

Kimiko, I think was her name, had frozen Zhao into a sphere and hurled it into the air. Before it had even unfroze I was running toward it.

My previous thought caught up with me. He would pay? I knew he would… for the offensives against me… but against her as well? I thought we weren't supposed to be allies anymore. And yet… I still was caught up in such a strong urge to protect her. To save her. To punish any man who touched her… that wasn't me…

As my feet hit the ice underneath, taking me toward Zhao's retreating back my mind visited the incident in the ice cave. I said I would've used her fear of men to my advantage. That I would've taken advantage of her… She had believed me too. Now that I thought about it… I probably wouldn't of. I would've just come closer to her… put pressure on her… and…

I shook my head. I didn't have a clue as to what I would've done. I hated to admit it… but… I wanted to touch her, to kiss her, to hear her murmur my name.

I wanted to hit myself. It was just the urges of all males…

I have not fallen for the Avatar!

--

I watched Zhao jump down a level. I wasn't going to make it! He was going to be too far away in a minute! Summoning the sun to my palm, a blast of flame erupted and hit the block of ice before Zhao. He stopped and looked up at me. His expression changed to surprise.

"You're alive?" he questioned as though it was impossible. I growled and feeling it extend to the fire in my hands.

"You tried to murder me!"

I ran to meet him, to harm him, to unleash my wrath. His cloak fell away, burned. He looked at me, his cold pit less eyes glaring at me with intense dislike.

"Yes, I did. You are the Blue Spirit! You rescued the Avatar from my clutches!"

What I wanted to say and what I did say were too different things.

_You were hurting her!_

"I had no choice!"

Zhao and I were locked in combat. I swiped; he dodged. He tried to burn me; I sidestepped him.

"You should have accepted your disgrace! Then you could've lived!"

_And leave her to die broken and bleeding?_

"You would've done the same!"

I fired a cloud of the inferno toward him. I knew he wouldn't have done the same. He wouldn't have cared. That was one thing I knew that was my mothers… her caring and her mercy. My father never had those things. Uncle did… but not him.

Zhao made to hit me with the flame of his hand when suddenly something blue wrapped around him. I fell back with a yell, stunned. It was a blue hand, and it was glowing. I watched it slowly dragging Zhao away. I had the brief impulse to reach out and help him, when I smacked it away. He didn't deserve it after what he'd done. I knew the Avatar and I weren't the only one's who had suffered at his hand.

I watched his head disappear into the black water. A sudden light overhead caught my attention. The moon was back! The whole city seemed to brighten from its glow. The fleet of ships were retreating in the distance! I was actually torn between leaping for joy and cursing the defeat.

I chuckled and began walking toward them. I was going to have to stow aboard one of them. Zhao had made me a fugitive. Was the Prince a fugitive too, I wondered? I'd find out soon enough…

As I walked down the frozen pathway, I passed an alleyway to my right. Half-heartedly I glanced along it and froze. There was a figure lying on the ground. I glanced around me; there was nobody around. I walked nervously toward it, the figure starting to look more and more familiar. My stride turned to a jog and then to a full-blown run.

_Ayame!_

I reached her and threw myself to my knees. I grabbed her hand and panicked as I felt the ice-cold skin.

_Please, be alive!_

My hand traveled to her neck. As my hand came to a rest I relaxed. It was still warm there, a strong pulse pumping blood through her veins. She was just unconscious.

My face broke into a smile that I couldn't wipe off.

_Thank Agni!_

My eyes observed her features again. I rarely got the chance to look at her this closely. Her willowy figure spread elegantly across the ground. Fearing that her body would freeze if she stayed a moment longer on the arctic ground, I scooped her up into my arms.

Her body was just as light as it had been the first time… her touch just as soft. I wanted to trace my fingers along her high cheekbones, bring her face close to mine… touch her full lips…

I shook myself mentally again. I was seriously losing it. Not only would she hate me for it… but also I don't think I could see her crying… because of me…

I stood up, my jaw clenching. I had captured the Avatar right? I began walking. I would stow away on a ship with her… and then… bring her home… and… give her to my father. But, what would he do to her? Worry creased my brow. I wasn't sure I wanted to know…

--

**I hope you liked the treat I gave you at the end in Zuko's POV (tell me if it was any good please!)**

**Alright! One chapter left and it will be the end of the first book! Please review, I need feedback!**

**(The promise this time is a short piece of the story)**

**Promise for next Chapter:**

_I was in shock of what happened._

_I was scared of him._

_And... some part of me had liked it._

_How messed up was that?!_


	10. Go jump in a lake, Zuko

**A/N) Well, I have to say... it's been a while since I updated last. I present unto you the last chapter of Book 1. **

Chapter 10

"Go jump in a lake, Zuko"

The soft snow on the icy pathway muffled my footsteps as I walked through the deserted alleyways. At first I was concerned that I didn't see more people out and about, but then I remembered that I didn't want to be seen. The Avatar in my arms would probably catch unwanted attention and ensue violence.

Even as I held her in my arms, I tried not to look at her. Every time I did emotions conflicted with what I was doing.

_Fire Lord Ozai_

_My Father_

What would he do to her? Would he hurt her? What would happen when he discovered her true identity? The questions chased themselves around in circles in my head, filling my mind with horrible images. In my arms I could feel the gentle warmth emanating from her… like a gentle wind.

Determinedly I kept my eyes on the path ahead. So transfixed was I that I actually tried to ignore the being I held. That was a mistake.

"What the HELL?"

She had yelled so loudly and suddenly that I dropped her in surprise. With a soft thud she hit the ground, looking incredulously up at me.

"Did you have to yell like that?" I exclaimed recovering from the shock.

"No…" she mumbled with a voice like silken honey. She looked so comical, glancing around her, confused, as she tried to piece together how she had gotten there. My hands clenched, she had no idea how desirable she was. Luckily, she interrupted my thoughts.

"Weren't you unconscious the last time I saw you?" She asked.

"I woke up." _Obviously._

I bent down and tossed her gently over my shoulder. I began walking again, talking casually as if this was normal.

"You're lucky I found you. You would've been frozen to death by now."

"Oh, why thank you. But, you really shouldn't of; Kimiko was just coming to get me. I would've been just fine," she said, her voice heavy with sarcasm.

_Fine, don't be grateful._ I shook my head. _Maybe she shouldn't be… if I get her to my father… No! Don't regret it. Don't regret it at all! It's will be all right. I…._

Something soft, and absolutely glacial touched the back of my neck, jerking me sharply from my internal argument. I jumped, a swift shiver running through my body. I dropped her again out of surprise.

"Agni, that's cold!"

I turned my attention to her. She had flipped over, to her feet and jumped a few feet away. A huge grin was on her face.

"Yay, you dropped me," she stated happily.

Growing annoyed, I dove toward her, trying to get her back into my hold, but she jumped right over my head. With a hard thud I collided into the ice that had been behind her. Cursing, I jumped to my feet and ran after her, throwing blasts of fire.

She was at an advantage here; I knew she knew that as well. She jumped behind pillars, and ran through alleyways. I was just barely managing to keep up with her. She started running faster.

I was going to lose her!

I turned a corner and froze. I watched as if in slow motion, the Avatar slip on a particularly icy spit of ground and fall; head first, into the channel of sub-zero cold water.

Panic welled up inside of me. She would freeze to death! She didn't have the warmth of fire within her to keep the waters cold shock from entering her body!

What felt like an eternity later she surfaced, sputtering. I dove behind a block of ice and watched. If she thought she had lost me, she would slow down, or perhaps, look for somewhere to hide. Sopping wet, she dragged herself out of the channel and onto the other side. Her hair was plastered across her face, but for the first time, her face isn't what attracted my eyes.

I had seen her in a dress only once before, a very long time ago. And even then, it had never really expressed her figure. Every other time I saw her, she wore baggy pants, and shirts but…. I had never really seen her figure.

Her clothes were soaked to the skin, almost literarily. The cloth traced every curve of her willowy figure… her flat stomach, her curved hips, and – perhaps most importantly – her breasts. All I could do was gape and stare as she shakily got to her feet. I forcibly closed my eyes and shook my head. I was losing it again.

She dried herself in a gust of wind and grabbed her arms, rubbing them. Even from this distance I could see her shivering violently. I stood up as she began to walk unsteadily away. I remained still, watching her. With a soft bang she forcibly opened a door to one of the dark dwellings on the path. Once she had entered, I leapt across the channel (it hadn't been very large). Landing silently, I dashed to the house and entered, shutting the wooden door softly behind me.

It was rather small, shaped like an hourglass, but cozy non-the-less. I walked quietly, and slowly to the next room, looking for some evidence of where she was. There was nothing… except a large pile of furs on the floor. I was about to disregard them when they shook, as though they were cold.

I rolled my eyes and came to a stop before them. They vibrated again.

"You know I'm here… don't you?" she asked.

"Yup." I said smiling softly. Now that the panic had subsided, I was struck by how unbelievably funny it was that she, the Avatar, had slipped on a sheet of ice and had fallen into a channel of chilly water. I burst into laughter. It was too precious.

"I can't believe you slipped!" I chocked out, now leaning over catching my breath.

"It was icy!" she growled trying to defend herself.

"Well then, maybe you should've slowed down a bit, or perhaps you should've watched where you stepped." I was thoroughly amused.

"Be quite" she moaned. I laughed lightly again at her transparent embarrassment.

"You warm enough?" I asked trying to mask my concern. I didn't want her to become too cold… it wouldn't be good if she died of hypothermia. I tapped on the soft brown fur to purge a response.

"Go away."

_Okay… I could do that… but was there any chance in the universe that I would? No. _

I sat myself down on the pile of animal skins. _I would be staying right here. _

"Are you warm enough?" I asked again. I hit a bump on the fur and heard an 'ouch' from within. I had found her head.

"Get up," I said, growing impatient. If she was warm, then well, we could start again for the ships.

"Go away!"

"I'll throw you back in the water," I growled.

The fur moved and I was greeted with her face – looking paler then usual – and inspecting my face closely with her amazing emerald eyes. She obviously didn't believe me because she stuck out her tongue and went under again.

"I can make that your permanent face."

No response from her. Fine. If she was going to do that, I was done waiting. I stood up and ripped the furs off her. She squeaked and glared up at me, holding one around her shoulders.

"Go jump in a lake, Zuko."

I stared at her for a moment, processing what she had just said. Then, a marvelous idea entered my brain. I smirked. Her eyes widened and she suddenly looked very unsure. Moving swiftly, I scooped her into my arms, bridal style. She wasn't warm, but wasn't freezing either. She'd be just fine…

"You're coming with me."

I walked out of the house and back toward the channel. She looked dumbstruck up at me for a moment before acting.

"What!? No! I swear, don't you dare!" She said her voice higher then usual. She tried to squirm away from my grip, but I held tightly. She wouldn't be getting away this time.

"You really want me to jump into a lake?" I asked smirking down at her. It didn't really matter what she said… I was going to do it anyway.

"You? Yes. Me? I already did."

Suddenly she stopped struggling. I stood still on the edge, the cold water just one centimeter out. She was holding very tightly to my shirt now, I liked it. I liked holding her this close to me. She looked up at me uncertainly. I grinned, oh; this was going to be fun.

"Don't you dare…"

I took one step forward and we were plunged into the freezing dark water below. The shock was unexpected and harsh, but the fire within me was already rising to my skin. Upon impact, we broke apart and surfaced individually. I was just fine; I couldn't say the same for her though…

"Y-you dick!" she stuttered. She swam to the shore and climbed up, drying herself quickly.

"I-I-I can't b-believe y-y-you!"

I crawled out of the water, chuckling. She was very amusing… I always seemed to be in a good mood around her. As I laid on the ground, the moisture turned to steam on my skin and I dried my clothes. I looked up to see her start to walk away. Rolling my eyes, I scooped up a handful of snow and aimed. The cold white substance hit their mark, and she whirled to face me, brushing off flakes from her hair.

"Stop it you jerk!" she yelled. I ignored her distressed tone and laughed. She tried another air blast, but shuddered after the wind had subsided. I sighed and stood up, walking up to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a teasing way, smiling broadly. She shot me a hard glare.

"Do I look f-freaking a-alright? Y-you threw me into f-f-freezing w-water!"

"I'm fine."

"Stupid fire bender person!" she exclaimed and she tried to walk away again. I followed.

"You're not going to get far," I said folding my arms.

"W-what else d-do you want?" she asked whirling around to face me, her voice stressed and angry. I looked back into her face. She had become very pale, her lips blue from the cold. Perhaps I had gone too far in my game.

"Come," I said stepping into the doorway of the abandoned home we had been inside before. For a second I doubted what I was doing, but I pushed it aside. I wasn't going to let my imagination dominate me. But, she only glared at me, refusing to even move her finger toward me.

"Do you honestly think I trust you anymore? You lied to me, and just threw me to freeze in the ice… oh and let's not forget the never ending 'I need to capture you to regain my honor!' Do you think, that I would go into an empty house… alone… with you?"

It took me a moment to decide how to respond to her statement. She shuddered again.

"I would rather," I began slowly, choosing my words, "that you didn't freeze to death on my account." I took a step toward her, offering my hand. It always felt so strange, whenever we interacted… as though our stations didn't matter anymore.

She took a reflex step away from me. "I…"

I didn't let her finish her sentence. I walked swiftly up to her and picked the astonished and positively freezing girl up. She protested, but I ignored her, it was for her own good anyway. She fought me; briefly, as I entered into the home… but as I held her tightly suddenly she stopped struggling. She was much colder then the first time I had held her… I had to drop her before…

I released her on top of the animal skins she had been inside of barely minutes ago and turned to put a fire in the empty pit. As my back was turned I heard the shuffling of furs and turned to see her, wrapped inside them.

"You know, I don't understand you a bit. You make me get out of the furs… then drop me in the water… then put me back into the furs again. What is your deal?" She asked, a confused expression on her face.

I turned to glare at her. She never made this easier. "I could ask you the same question…" I muttered seating myself beside the now crackling fire.

"I don't throw people into glacier water…"

"I'm not reckless enough to fall into the water in the first place," I countered. Her silence declared my victory… but this time I didn't enjoy her loss. I stared into the flames of orange, red, and yellow… licking the few logs the smoldered within the ring.

At the sound of someone shifting I glanced up at her. She had turned her back to me, nestled deeper in the fuzzy warmth. Even from this distance, I could see that she was still shivering. I sighed, it seemed like I was always… fighting with myself whenever I was with her. Fighting to take her to my father, fighting to let her be free, and fighting to take her for my own. Disgruntled, I stood and seated myself on the furs beside her again.

"Can you go back to your ship, now?"

"No. Go to sleep." _I like you better that way._

"How about now?"

"Just shut up and sleep."

"Even if I wanted to, there is no chance in heaven or hell that'd I'd be able to sleep with you here."

"And uncle wonders why I don't have a girlfriend," I muttered sarcastically. It was stupid really… our banter… pointless attempts at flirting…

She shivered again, her whole body vibrating. I clenched my teeth… she probably wasn't very warm… the furs were cold to begin with and she didn't have enough body heat to warm them. Suddenly I was hit with how much I wanted her within my embrace again. I wanted to hold her…

I threw off the furs. She looked up at me, opening her mouth to – undoubtedly – screech her dislike, but I didn't give her the chance. I enveloped her into my arms, holding her close to my chest, wrapping the both of us in animal skins. I felt the atmosphere change, and knew her attitude had changed as well.

"I was just trying to scare you before," I spoke softly to her, the mere knowledge that I held her in my arms pleasing me far more then it should. Her cheeks flushed, turning a light pink hue, her emerald eyes suddenly looking shyly down at the ground.

"Is that the 'care for' emotion working again, or are you high?" she asked her voice seeming to strain to be defiant.

"I'm not high!" I said rolling my eyes. "This is a much faster way to warm someone up." I tried to ignore the fact that I really liked this too.

"Yeah… but, do you have to hug me?" she asked trying to lightly push me away. I wasn't going anywhere.

"It's the best way."

"I'm fine!"

"Your lips are blue and your shivering say otherwise." She grumbled and wrapped her arms around herself. She looked up at me then quickly away once meeting my eyes. They flickered nervously to the door then down to the ground. Suddenly, it clicked.

"Are you still nervous around guys?" I asked incredulously. The attitude, the need to move away as though in danger… was so similar. Those brilliant emerald eyes met mine.

"What? No, no," she blurted out, the words tumbling from her lips in a rush. I sensed that she meant to say more, but seemed to realize how nervous she sounded and cut off the rest of her words, a rose-tinted blush shadowing her fair cheeks. I wasn't very convincing.

"You are, aren't you," I stated. That blush looked lovely on her. She averted her eyes. "You're too easy to read," I sighed, smiling at her. Her shy attitude was cute and refreshing.

She remained silent, so I went on, "If you're still afraid of men, then why didn't you hide your gender here?"

Slowly, those dazzling emerald eyes lifted to meet my gaze. As always, a mere glance from her seemed to send deliciously warm tingles throughout my body.

Then she spoke – and the moment was ruined. "I was," She replied, her voice like shards of ice – unexpectedly sharp and cold. "Does this look like a woman's outfit to you?"

I was going to reply yes, I mean girls do wear pants sometimes… but I figured that would've drawn me into an argument.

"And my hair was up! Until a certain series of events occurred," she said sarcastically.

A sudden thought sparked in my head… an idea to revert her back to that shy girl… or at least, less cold.

"So, if you're scared of men, are you scared of a teenage boy?" I asked.

Her eyes widened slightly, seeming shocked and irritated that I hadn't just let the subject drop.

"I… uh… little boys, no problem. Adults…" she trailed off, letting the unsaid words hang in the air between us, almost like an electric current. I drew in a shuddering breath, moving subconsciously forward. In response to the movement, she seemed to draw away slightly, as though she wished to keep the same distance between us. I froze – then, slowly, a smirk tugged at he corners of my lips.

This was going to be fun.

I put on what I hoped was a pleading look, batting my eyelashes ever so slightly.

"What's wrong with me?" I implored. I leaned in toward her. Instantly, her expression changed to that nervousness she wore so often now.

"You're… uh… hardly a little boy…" she muttered.

"What? Afraid to have a little fun?"

"Uh… Maybe…"

"I won't hurt you, as long as…" I paused for dramatic affect, "you do as I say."

I leaned in toward her, our bodies almost touching… she froze and I knew.

"W-what do you w-want?"

"Come with me," I murmured in her ear, savoring the sweet scent of her. Those emerald gems looked nervous, and worried.

_Just relax…_

I pressed my frame against her willowy one. She was so soft…

"H-hey! S-stop!"

"You don't listen to me… so why should I listen to you?" I whispered into her ear. I gave in to my impulses; I had to make her _listen_ to me…

I nuzzled her neck, her scent of water lily's intoxicating me. I felt her shudder beneath me, her breathing becoming shallow.

"W-what do y-you want me to d-do?" she gasped softly.

I spoke delicately, "Listen to me… and come with me without a fight."

_Funny how that sentence had a double meaning…_

"If I don't?" she asked uncertainly.

_She doesn't understand what I am asking! Fine then… _

"I could do anything I wish to you right now. Do you have a choice?"

I hovered my face above hers… our lips an inch from each other. I could feel her soft breath. I ran my hands down her sides, enjoying the feel of her.

_Why?_

"H-how do I know that you won't d-do it to m-me anyway, a-after I a-already a-agreed to c-come?" Her voice was very quiet… like the wind. Her cheeks flushed.

She wasn't making this any easier… her shyness, her flushing beautiful face… I so desired her at this moment… I had never desired anyone like I do now… I was trying to give her a choice.

_I won't do anything if you come._

_I won't do anything if you just agree to come._

_I won't do anything if…_

I lifted myself a fraction off her in horror. I was convincing myself not to do anything. I couldn't say the words I knew would comfort her…

"Either way, it will probably happen. So, would you rather postpone it or experience it now?"

"I-I'd rather y-you let me go…"

No… I have you in my grasp at long last… I won't let you go! The fun this idea had sported was gone…

"Just do as I say…" I muttered, expressionless now.

She remained silent and I pressed close to her again, purging a response…

It wasn't the one I wanted.

"Stop!" she cried loudly, pressing her hands over her head as though in pain. She tried to escape me, pushing me away, trying to slip under my arm. Why couldn't she just listen to me!

"Do as I say and you won't have to worry about me, touching you," I growled grapping her wrists and pinning them above her head, out of my way. Her hands felt so cold in my grasp…

She tried to jerk away, shutting her eyes. "Stop! Too close," she yelped loudly, her voice quivering with fear. "Please… stop… please, I can't…" She whimpered vainly trying to loosen my grip on her.

I watched as she tried to sink into the ground… to be away from me. I glared at her. Everyone wanted me to go away… My father… my sister… my… I stopped. I didn't want to dwell on that. If I could just take her back to my father then everything will be restored as it was. That's what I want… isn't it?

"Why are you doing this?" she exclaimed looking up at me.

"People must do what it takes to get what they want. That's the way life is." The emotion had died in my throat on the way out of my mouth. There was so much I wanted to tell her… and so much I couldn't say.

"I don't understand. I don't kill every fire never I see, so that balance can return," she said quietly.

"Balance?"

"This war your nation is causing! It's ripping havoc and chaos to the natural balance of the four elements!"

How dare you accuse me of this!

"I didn't start this war! Do you think that I wanted this? This is the reason I…" I stopped. I tightened my grip on her thin wrists. "Women should hold their tongue," I growled leaning toward her. Trying to scare her. She flinched as I neared and I lifted.

"I don't know why I bother."

"B-bother with what?" she asked nervously.

"With trying to catch you at all! I just let you go whenever I finally have you in my clutches. This is pointless! I don't know whose side I'm on anymore!"

I was so worn out from this. I tried to capture her… I finally do and then… I let her go. I hate men for touching her… I hate myself for doing the same… what was becoming of me?

She just looked at me, her lovely eyes wide. I might have acted differently… had she not touched a nerve.

"T-then… can you let me go?"

How could she ask that? She always took advantage of me! Of my weakness of her! I am not going to let her go.

"No!" I said angrily. "I have you now, I can't keep letting you go!"

She flinched at my tone.

"Let. Go. Of. Me!"

No, I was done letting go of her… I hated letting go of her. She tried to bring her knee up to defend herself, but I blocked it and pressed my knee into her midriff. I pressed harder then I meant to and she released an unexpected cry of pain.

"Stop!"

"Why should I?" I hissed.

"Stop it! You're hurting me!"

My mind was in a furious battle.

_Let go of her! What are you doing?_

_Leave me alone! I want to do what I want for once!_

_You're hurting the girl!_

_It doesn't matter!_

_You know it does!_

_Shut up!_

_You're hurting yourself!_

_SHUT UP! _

She was escaping my grip, squirming madly. I wanted her so much.

"What's your problem, girl?" I yelled and I striked her across the face. She stopped moving, a red mark appearing on her cheekbone.

I leaned in toward her, pressing down on her… loving the contact of her against me. I pressed my lips against her forehead, inhaling her scent.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly.

"What do you think?"

"Please…"

"I'm doing what I want, without interferences."

"Please…"

"You can't stop me."

I traced my lips down her neck. How long had I wanted to press my mouth against her skin? How long had the jealousy of that man been eating at me? No longer.

Her skin was so smooth… and so soft. I nuzzled against it, pressing closer and closer to her. I trailed my face down toward her cleavage, feeling her quiver under my touch. My hands left her wrists in favor to touch her sides, and to run my hand down her thighs.

She shuddered violently, but that only made the desire grow. "I thought you said you'd never do that… to me…" she whispered.

I looked up into her shinning eyes. A liquid diamond rolled down one of her fair cheeks. I touched it with my lips, the tear salty on my tongue.

"Things change…"

I saw emotions flicker in her eyes. Anger. Exhaustion. Fear.

"Please… don't," she choked.

"I won't stop."

My hands stopped just under her chest, my mind still at its dilemma.

_You will forever regret this!_

_Leave. Me. Alone!_

_She will hate you for this!_

_Go away!_

_You don't want to do this!_

_Yes I do!_

_But not LIKE this!_

"Please…" she whispered

_PLEASE STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING!_

"Please!"

"It's no use!"

"Please don't rape me…"

I froze. I looked deep into her pale, tear stained face. Her eyes shut and turned away from me. My mind was suddenly alive again… thinking as one.

"What?" I asked hoarsely.

She opened her eyes and looked at me fearfully.

"W-what?

"What did you say?"

"P-please…" she gulped, "D-don't…r-r-rape me."

What? I… I was… going to hurt her like that? I hadn't even realized it… so intent on… I didn't mean to…

"I... I…" I couldn't say anything. And suddenly…

I hated myself.

I jumped off her – backing away – into the wall behind me. I was horrified with what I had almost done. What was I thinking? How could I have done that? I knew the horror was on my face. Ayame was staring at me with bewildered eyes; her body was curled into a protective ball. I couldn't stand the looks she gave me… she was afraid of me… but more then that. I was so ashamed of myself; I was drowning in guilt and remorse. The contrition I felt couldn't be explained to this beautiful terrified daughter before me.

And so I ran.

I bolted out the door, taking a fleeting glimpse of her shocked face as her eyes bored holes into my back. The door slammed shut behind me and I was running down the path, as fast as my feet could take me.

I skidded to a halt when I had reached the second channel, turned left, went one road higher and ran back.

What was I going to do? Run lines until I died of exhaustion? I wouldn't have put it past me. When I reached the same channel that, just mere minutes earlier, I had jumped into with the girl in my arms, I fell to my knees.

I put my face in my hands, just sitting there on the cold snow. The only girl I had ever cared about was one street down, probably huddled in a corner and crying because of what I had tried to do to her.

* * *

Ayame

The thud of the slamming door was still ringing in my eardrums. The water flowing from my eyes dripped slowly from my cheeks to the ground. My body quivered even as I wrapped my arms around me trying to stifle to memory. But… something stuck out among the rest, more then the fear and the pain this had caused me. A question.

Why had he run like that?

The eyes that he had looked down at me were not his eyes. They couldn't be. Those golden irises had never shown that much horror and grief within them. I can't be sure… but it looked like something had been eating at his heart… a self-inflicted pain… almost.

I wiped the tears from my cheeks, feeling the flow stop.

His skin had felt like fire, his touch like flame against me. I had been so terrified that he was going to hurt me… rape me. But, he didn't. Still, his flight confused me. Didn't he say he wasn't going to stop? That this is what he wanted to do? It was all so confusing now.

And what about the side of me that kept screaming how stupid I was? It was quiet now, though obviously displeased. But strangely… that side of me had liked the way he had pressed his body on me. It had liked it when his lips touched my forehead, burning my skin with enough intensity to fill my whole being.

I was in shock of what happened.

I was scared of him.

And… some part of me had liked it.

How messed up was that?!

Slowly and deliberately, I stood up, holding a soft brown animal skin fur around my shoulders. I realized the tears had left my eyes. Not only that! The shaking had left my limbs, so much faster than before. Odd…

Quietly, and taking my time, I walked to the door that had before been slammed shut by the escaping man. I paused before it and took a deep breath. I pushed it open and stepped into the pathway.

Zuko wasn't there. I looked up and down and a mixture of relief and… was that gloom I felt, because he wasn't here? I shook my head trying to clear it. No. I was not sad he wasn't here. Why should I be? Shouldn't I be leaping for joy and running as fast as my feet could take me?

I walked back up the road. Back to the channel I had fallen into. I can cross it, retrace my steps and head back to City Hall from there, right?

I paused on the edge the dark sapphire water, flowing like ice, below me. Its cold dark waters a mystery. I looked down into them for a moment. It looked like the color had returned to my previously pale face. I sighed and looked up, then froze.

He was there.

One street up.

On the ground.

On his knees.

His face in his hands.

_Zuko…_

My sigh had alerted him to my presence. He looked up, those same tormented gold eyes looking up at me. He seemed shocked that I was here, just as I was by his being there. He turned to me and I saw that he was going to get up.

I took a reflexive step backwards and he stopped and turned away again. How peculiar…

"I'm sorry…" His low voice was full of pain and remorse. I didn't like that sound coming from his throat, it wasn't right… it didn't feel right.

He looked up at me, his brows pulled up with worry.

"I… I won't hurt you again."

He looked away again, ignominy screaming from his posture. He looked like he could fall apart. What was wrong with him?

"Y-you sure?" I couldn't keep the shakiness from my voice. I cast my eyes to the snowy ground. The air at this moment… felt so tense, and so strange.

"I'm sure," he told me; his voice soft was almost choked. I wanted to walk over to him. Tell him I understand… only, I don't understand! Why had he acted that way? What had I done to make him act that way?

I nodded my head, unsure if he was looking at me or not. I wasn't entirely sure I believed him… and yet how could I not?

The faint sound of scuffling steps caught my attention and I looked up. Zuko's head lifted as well, he heard it too. Abruptly he looked at me.

Why would he be scared?

Why did his eyes shine with horror and caution?

He jumped to his feet startling me. He looked up the path then back at me as though making a decision.

"Trust me," he whispered.

Why…?

A warm hand caught mine and suddenly we were running down the path. He turned and pulled me with him. Left, right, left, left… where were we going? Suddenly he stopped and pressed his back against the icy wall of a dwelling, pulling me in to him.

"What are…"

A large warm hand pressed over my mouth, his arm held me gently, but securely. I looked up at him, questioning. Zuko just shook his head and pressed one of his fingers to his lips.

"Hey I thought I saw…"

I went ridged in my position. Out of the corner of my eye I could see them, just barely. Fire Nation soldiers. It must be the few that hadn't managed to retreat yet, just making their way back to the vessels in the water.

"Forget it! We gotta get out of here now!"

"I saw the Avatar!"

"Like that's a good thing? Let's go!"

"But…"

"Now lieutenant!"

It wasn't until the sounds of their footsteps had faded did he release his hands on me.

"Sorry," he mumbled and he stepped away from me, turning his eyes away from my face.

I gave him a shaky nod, looking toward the direction the voices had faded away. I walked backwards until my back rested against the opposite wall of the alleyway. Zuko looked up at me, his eyes still tormented. I couldn't meet them; I looked at the snow licking my feet.

"Um… are you okay?"

"F-fine," I muttered quietly.

"Lair…"

I looked up. His angry tone had surprised me. The instant our eyes met they softened again, the pain resurfacing. I wish he'd stop looking at me like that. It made the air feel strange around me… and my heart beat fast.

I straightened up and took a step toward him. Taking a deep breath I caught his eyes in mine. I couldn't read the emotion there, so strange upon his face.

"Goodbye…" I whispered.

I turned to leave, and began to walk away.

"Wait!"

Stunned I turned. He had taken one step toward me; his hands were clenched at his sides. That pale handsome face angled toward me. He sighed and smiled lightly.

"Do you mind if I chase you for old times sakes?"

I stared at him. What did that mean? That he wouldn't chase anymore? I seriously doubted that. I swallowed my rush of thoughts. They may be answered in due course.

"You may."

The soft smile that spread across his features was enough to extract a smile of my own, and, enough so that I didn't regret my decision.

"Catch me then!" I pelted down the pathway, hearing the –oddly enough- reassuring steps behind me.

I turned left, sharp right, doubled back and ran left, but he remained hot on my tail. I jumped up onto a roof and ran, able to see the pathways better. There was a main channel one block over, I was sure it was too far to jump without added air support.

_Yes!_

I jumped back down, enjoying the feel of the wind bushing against my face. Blowing the few loose strands of hair back from my eyes. I made a sharp turn and… there it was!

I leaped into the air, twisting my hands and I shot over the channel of water. I landed heavily on the icy ground. I rolled and spun around still on my knees to watch Zuko's approach.

Zuko turned the corner at top speed, his eyes locked on me. He…

SPLASH!

He hadn't been paying any attention to the pathway and had practically run into the ice-cold water. He hadn't seen it until it was too late! I watched him surface, his dark hair dripping wet. He dragged himself up on the bank, panting heavily.

I could only stare at him in disbelief for so long. The laughter burst from my throat just as the morning sun began to touch the ice around us turning it gold and purple.

"It's not funny!" snapped Zuko. He glared at me as the water turned to steam on his clothes, drying him almost instantly. I couldn't feel the envy now. I was still gasping for breath.

"Yes it is!" I giggled clutching my stomach. "You made fun of me for slipping into the channel when you run head first into one! So, now what are you going to do? Even if you could swim across this thing without freezing to death, I'll be long gone by the time you reach this side!"

"Just shut up! I'll find a way. A little water never hurt anyone!" His words proved void however, for he suddenly shivered violently, making me giggle louder.

"Aw, does poor cold Zu'zu need me to come and warm him up? Oh, wait you're the fire bender, never mind!" I said in a mocking voice.

"Don't call me Zu'zu! I hate that nickname!" he shouted. He stood up brushing the snow from his clothing muttering darkly.

"Well now, your stuck… so, sucks to be you!"

"I'm going to catch you someday! So, you better watch your back air bender!" Was that a tiny smile on his lips?

"I already do!" I called back.

With that hanging in the air I turned on my heel and darted away. I turned and jumped onto the roof of a home. I wasn't far from the City Hall. I ran toward it, jumping from roof to roof up the slight slope. As I came closer and closer to it I could hear Kimiko's frantic yelling.

"Ayame! Where are you?"

Smiling I jumped high into the air and landed lightly next to them. Kimiko squealed with delight while Sokka merely shrugged, a small smile on his face.

"Hello," I said heartily patting them both on the back. Kimiko stared at me. What had she been expecting?

"What… happened?"

"Oh I ran into Zuko, but it's all good… I got away." I smiled warmly at her. She shouldn't need more information then that. "I would like some help though… and Sokka you're the only one, I think, that will be able to do it."

"Huh?"

Sokka was looking at me with a bewildered look… as he should be. I can't believe I was going to ask him this.

"Well… recently I have been a little nervous around the Fire Nation soldiers, you know, worried that somehow someone will find out I'm a girl and all? So, I want Sokka to help me practice being cool and calm in a situation like that." I shrugged casually.

"You're asking the guy who throws a boomerang around to pick up a girl…" asked Kimiko slowly jabbing a finger at him.

"I'm not asking him to get serious! Hell no! I just want him to help me prepare… is that okay?" I asked suddenly curious if Kimiko would be fine with that… She thought for a moment.

"Sounds fun!"

We both laughed and Sokka scratched his head.

"So… what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to help me learn to withstand and fight off a man coming onto me, if he figured out I was a girl."

"Okay," Sokka replied looking thoughtful. "When do you want to start?"

"How does tomorrow morning sound?" I suggested trying to mentally prepare myself for the task to come.

"Sure."

"But, after water bending lessons of course," Kimiko interjected raising her eyebrows.

"Of course," I said taking a bow.

We laughed together, feeling light-hearted and joyful now that the battle was at its end. We had won the battle but I knew the war was far from over. Even as I laughed together with Kimiko and Sokka, watching the Fire Nation ships retreat as the sun rose, I knew that. But… for the next few months, I knew they wouldn't bother me.

**End OF Book 1**

**The next book will unfortunately take some time to be posted as I haven't even started writing it yet... And I dunno when my sis will be around (or have time) to write it with me. **

**Hope you enjoyed, and please, give me reviews and tell everyone about this story :) **

**~Kura Neko**


	11. Author's Note

**A/N:** A multitude of you have asked me to continue _Burning Wind_, and if I do I hope you'll bear with the possible long update time between chapters, but more than that. If I continue, there will be some changes to the story.

Believe it or not, I wrote it nearly four years ago. Since that time, my writing style has changed and I realized that there were some problems with the characters – namely some Mary Sue elements – so they have been adjusted accordingly. I would also be switching from a First person narration to a Third person narrator that follows the Avatar and her group. I also understand that some of you are a little upset/confused about the replacement of Katara with Kimiko. If you so desire it, I may change that back.

This is the short list of changes:

-1st Person to 3rd Person narration

-Tweaking of character personalities

-Kimiko becomes Katara _sister_ to Sokka

-Sokka/Toph pairing (I always thought they were adorable)

If you all want these to happen, or would like to request something to happen please message me or leave it in a review of this chapter. This story was the stepping-stone in my writing; it seems a shame to leave it unfinished.

Thank you for reading the first part. I hope the second won't disappoint.


End file.
